Were You Expecting Someone Else?
by CookBoss88
Summary: She stomped her way towards the door, almost ripping it off its hinges as she opened it. "Where the hell the have you been?" Her visitor- a rather handsome fox- stood out the door frame, doubly surprised by her outburst. "I beg your pardon?" He asked. Judy sighed. And instead of berating him further, she beckoned him in her apartment. "Forget it, just get in. I need you now mo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Well, that's the last of it!" Judy Hopps huffed as she dusted her paws, allowing herself an exhausted grin while she admired her work.

Towers of boxes occupied her new apartment, each filled with the clothes, books, and other belongings that she had ever owned.

After taking another minute inspecting her living space she took a glance at her wristwatch.

"3:10." She muttered, tapping her foot impatiently.

"That masseur should've been here by now."

She had called the local spa to send over a masseur two hours ago. She needed a bit of self pampering after the strenuous activity she had just done. A massage was the most relaxing thing she could think of. The receptionist who answered the spa's telephone had assured her that someone would be sent over within the hour.

What load of bull that was.

She had just recently moved in. After graduating from the police academy (being the very first rabbit officer) she decided to move to the city, packing everything that she had into her car, having to deal with long hours of traffic and hauling every single box of her belongings up three flights of stairs by herself.

The apartment itself wasn't much to look at, though to her it was enough; it had light and heat, that much to her was a necessity. After all, you don't need much if you're a three foot tall rabbit.

She yawned, lifting both her arms up to her head as she stretched, feeling the tiny aches in her strained muscles.

"Where the hell is that masseur?"

As soon as she had said those words a knock came from her door. She glanced back at her wristwatch.

"3:25," she muttered irately. "About damn time."

She stomped her way towards the door, almost ripping it off its hinges as she opened it.

"Where the hell have you been?" She demanded. Though immediately stopping dead in her tracks when she was met by a pair of such breathtaking, soulful green eyes.

Her visitor, a rather handsome fox, stood out the hallway. Doubly surprised by her sudden attack.

He had a curious look in him; head slightly tilted to the side, like what a bewildered canine would do. His pointed ears folded to the back his head: confusion, surprise clearly written on his expression.

Slowly, Judy's eyes roamed over him. Though maybe handsome, his fashion sense was quite a different story.

He wore what was probably the ugliest yellow shirt she'd ever seen, it clashed horribly with his fur. Though his red tie looked cute.

He was a lot taller than her, that much was expected, and though he didn't look bulky she was sure that under the hideous shirt that he was lean. Quite normal for his species. She avoided imagining what was actually under that clothing, and lifted her head back to his face only to be met by those same pair of eyes again.

She felt like stammering, but somehow managed not to when she demanded, "Didn't anyone tell you how to get here?"

He shook his head, "No."

"Well, it's no wonder you're over an hour late. None of the streets in this neighborhood have signs." She said crossly.

Stepping aside she said, "Come on in. I need you now more than ever."

He stepped through the door and closed it behind him. Judy noticed that he hadn't brought any equipment with him.

"Didn't you bring a portable table with you? Or anything?"

He stopped suddenly and turned around to face her. "I'm sorry. No."

She sighed. "Well, that's fine. I don't think it could fit in here anyway." She gestured to the clutter of boxes that littered her home.

"I've already padded the kitchen table with a quilt. Will that be alright?" He turned his head to eye the table dubiously.

"I mean, this place does have a bed but that thing is as solid as a rock, and I don't think I could really relax on it. I don't want to dig through every box for linens: I need you right now. So you wouldn't mind doing it on a kitchen table?"

His eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled. With a leveled voice he said, "Not at all."

His short answers annoyed her. She felt like an idiot, while he remained aloof, watching her with indulgent amusement. He hadn't even apologized for being late, but this fox didn't even look slightly apologetic. He was looking at her steadily with a curiosity that Judy couldn't understand.

And in the same time she had this bubbling feeling that this fox was hiding something. That he was scheming. Why? She didn't have the foggiest idea.

Suddenly, her eyes tracked the path where his eyes had settled. He was observing her. She was wearing nothing but a loose T-shirt and her normal everyday denim jeans. Now she was never at the least conservative, and there was certainly nothing alluring about her attire, yet his slow silent appraisal made her want to cover herself.

"Well, shall we get started?" His mouth lifted into a suggestive smile.

His voice sent shivers up her spine. It seemed to caress her long ears.

She coughed, "Don't you want me to undress first?" She was surprised that she hadn't fumbled in her words.

One brow leaped into a quizzical arch over his head. "I guess so. Yes."

"Right. I'll be ready in a minute." She hurried into the bathroom where she was certain that she had a towel in there. Her paws shakily fumbled over the button that secured her jeans.

What was wrong with her? She had had massages before. And why was she so anxious? She was jumpy, and this masseur was the reason.

Maybe if this fox bothered her so much then she shouldn't go through with it.

A small ache in her back threw that idea out of the window. Her strained muscles needed soothing. And that was that. Sighing, she wrapped the towel around her naked body and boldly stepped out of the bathroom.

"I take it that you didn't bring any lotion either?" She asked, as she brushed past him.

"No, I didn't bring any lotion."

"That's just fine. Sometimes spa lotions smell medical. Here, you can use this." She handed him a bottle of lotion that she had brought from the bathroom. It was scented with her favorite fragrance.

She looked away from him and moved towards the rectangular table that was more than big enough to accommodate her whole body. She had draped it with an old quilt she'd found inside the closet.

"That looks comfortable." The fox said.

"The table?"

"The quilt."

"Oh," she looked down on the faded spread.

"I guess so. It isn't mine. It came with the apartment."

"I take it you're just moving in."

"Yes."

She turned her back to him and lay face down on the table, stretching out and adjusting herself as comfortably as she could. The towel covered most of her lower leaving her bare back exposed for him.

"Do you like the apartment?" He asked.

She shrugged indignantly, "Yeah I guess. It's not much but it's the only thing I could afford for now."

She could hear him shift slightly and for a while he remind quiet. His sudden silence slightly unnerved her.

She said the first thing that came to mind in hopes of breaking the silence.

"So what's your name?"

"Nicholas Wilde." He answered.

"But you could call me Nick."

"Judy Hopps." She replied.

Then it became quiet again. And again it unnerved her. He hadn't started the massage yet.

"Nick, what are you doing?" She asked, barely able to hide her uneasiness.

"Just flexing my fingers."

"Oh."

A few moments later, his paws touched her fur. His fingers laced with the lotion that Judy had given him. Nick pressed his paws against her shoulders in tiny circles, slowly kneading away the knots in her muscles.

Judy inhaled through her nose as she slowly succumbed to the massage. The familiar lavender scent of the lotion helped her relax.

"Your paws don't feel like they're from a masseur's." She observed. "They have calluses."

"I used to do weights."

"Oh. So er... have you worked for Sahara spas for long?"

It took a while for him to answer, "No. I actually don't work there. I sorta freelance."

"Oh really? Do you get enough calls from clients?"

He chuckled, it sounded deep and merry, "You'd be surprised."

She giggled along with him. Her toes slightly curling when he pressed down on her lower back, where most of the pain resided. She bit the inside of her mouth to keep herself from moaning.

'Maybe I'm enjoying this a bit too much,' she thought.

"So what about you? What do you do for a living?"

"Oh, I haven't started yet, I just graduated from ZPA."

Nick hummed, "I knew you looked familiar."

Judy raised an inquisitive brow, "What do you mean?"

"Your face was all over the Zootopian Chronicle." He answered, digging his knuckles against her spine. "You were with Mayor Lionheart."

She sighed, "Oh, that? They made a whole fuss about it. Like it was a joke."

"'ZPD's First Rabbit Officer'." Nick quoted.

The fox shrugged, "Not a bad title."

Judy laughed at his complement.

"The training must've been tough on you." He was now tending to her thighs, applying just the right amount of pressure on them.

She repressed a squeal that almost escaped her mouth. Being a bunny, everything from the waist down is quite sensitive. Nick had somehow noticed it and moved back up to tend to her spine.

Judy composed herself before answering, "Oh not at all, it was fairly easy. Especially the sparring matches."

"They never saw it coming?"

"You should've seen me take down a tiger." She boasted.

"A tiger? Yeesh!" He laughed, "Remind me not to piss you off."

Judy echoed his laugh. And before she could stop herself she blurted, "Just do your best at the massage and I'll look the other way."

His response was more than unexpected, "That's funny, with the way that your toes were curling I thought I was doing a pretty good job."

Judy felt a slight blush stain her cheeks. "I never said you weren't doing a good job."

"Well, am I?"

He was taking his time massaging her spine. Nick made sure he got to work on each and every vertebrae on her delicate back.

Judy let out a soothed sigh, she braved a glance towards him, meeting his gaze.

"You're doing a damn good job, Wilde." She said, the delicate blush never leaving her cheeks.

Nick gave her a smile, one that made her heart thud heavily against the wooden table. All too soon, he turned away to tend to her arm. He grabbed a chair from somewhere and sat down to level with her body.

"So you were telling me about the academy." Grabbing the lotion bottle, he squirted some in his paws and began kneading her paw.

His own paws felt firm on hers. She felt good talking to him. She felt good knowing he was listening. And it felt good knowing he can do something with his paws.

With her eyes still glued to the handsome fox, Judy sighed in content. "Well, I don't have much to tell. The training was easy."

"Yes. You told me that already."

She giggled. "Yes. That I did." She paused, her expression turning sour.

"But my batch mates weren't so easy."

"Wait, let me guess. They think that you were not made for the cut and that you'd get yourself killed as soon as you take on your first day."

She looked sheepish, "That obvious, huh?"

He dismissed her by rolling his eyes. "It's just a stereotype, you shouldn't even focus on those kind of things." He told her, though she begged to differ.

"Funny thing is my parents said the same thing to me before I left."

Again he dismissed her. "Nah, I'm sure they're proud of you now."

To that, Judy let herself a smile. "Yeah, they barely believed it when I told them I made the cut."

"Did they believed you when you told them about how you took down a tiger?"

She laughed, "No. My dad believed in the 'Pics or it never happened' rule."

"Well then the next time you go into one of those sparring matches make sure someone is taking a video of the whole thing."

She smiled warmly. "Duly noted."

Nick returned her smile before getting up from his seat and moving to the other side of the table where her other arm was. He took the chair with him and sat back down. Judy was already holding her paw out for him, to which he gladly took and began massaging it.

"You're going to do just fine out there." He said out of the blue.

She turned her head to the other side to face him. A skeptical brow already raised in response.

"How can you tell?" She asked.

With a shrug he answered, "I just can."

He then looked up at her with that same charming smile that disarms her every time she sees it.

"And if I ever get in trouble you'd be the first one I'd call." He said.

Her blush immediately came back. "Are you seriously asking for my number?" She asked suspiciously, yet he didn't even feel ashamed.

"Am I that obvious?"

"You weren't the first male to do so."

For a moment Nick focused on massaging her arm.

"So." He looked up at her again, "Am I getting your number?"

She actually considered it for a moment. She gave the fox a once over before giving him an answer. "I don't know. As soon as I start my first day I might be busy most of the time."

Judy hadn't expected it. She didn't even realize what was going on when Nick had suddenly leaned forward and caught her in a swift kiss. It was short, and a little dry but it was still powerful enough to cause her ears to go fully erect. And for the fur on the back of her neck to stand on end.

Seconds after he pulled away, it took a full moment for Judy to completely come to her senses. Her ears seemed to glow in her flushed state. And the handsome fox staring at her did not make it easier for her to breath.

"I- I guess I could squeeze you in." She stammered.

Their moment however was promptly interrupted by a knock on the door. Nick was already halfway to the door before Judy could even ask who it was.

The fox opened the door to reveal a sloth standing outside the hallway.

"Can I help you?" Nick asked.

Judy sat up from her position. She wrapped the towel around her body before jumping off the table and walking into the living room.

"Hello...I'm...from...Sahara Spas..." said the sloth.

Judy's ears perked up as soon as she heard it.

"You're from where?!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." Nick said, his paw already poised on the doorknob. "But we won't be needing you now." And to that, he promptly closed the door on the sloth.

Judy tried not to panic. She saw him turn around, a content look plastered on his face.

I-if that sloth was from Sahara spas... then who was-!

"Who are you!?" She exclaimed.

Her outburst only made his smile go wider.

"L-last chance!" Judy grabbed the nearest thing she could find, which was the bottle of lotion on the table. She pointed the bottle at him like it was a gun.

"Tell me who you are or... I'll use this! Don't you think I won't!"

He brought his arms up in hopes of calming her down. "I already told you my name is Nicholas Wilde."

He took a step forward, she took a step back, holding the bottle still.

"And I'm also your landlord." He added.

"Stay back you slimy pervert! Don't come any closer."

"Hey now..." he clutched his chest as he feigned offense. "That's no way to talk to the guy that gave you a massage for free."

When he noticed the heavy blush on her cheeks he allowed himself to smirk. "I might charge you for the trouble."

Judy held the bottle higher. "Oh blow it out your ear! You lied about being a masseur."

"No I didn't. I never said I was a masseur. I even told that I never worked for Sahara Spas, I just freelance."

"Then why didn't you say anything? You could've told me who you were from the start!"

"Never got the chance." He reasoned. He took another step forward, still smiling with every inch he took.

"What was a guy to think when a woman such as yourself was just begging to be touched?"

"Stay back, Wilde!" She threw the bottle at him in an attempt to keep him at bay, only for him to nimbly catch the bottle is his paws.

She could've ran to the bathroom but she hadn't, for Nick had already closed the gap between them.

"I like you Judy Hopps." He said gruffly.

When he reached up to cup her cheek she felt weak in the knees. Her poor little heart trembled at his proximity, only then she remembered that the only thing that preserved her modesty was the towel.

"I hope we could meet in better circumstances." He then leaned down to her ear, and ever so softly he whispered, "And I hope I get to see more of you."

Her heart nearly stopped when he felt his lips once more. It lasted long enough for Nick to grab hold of her waist without her knowing.

The kiss had only registered to Judy when Nick pulled away, leaving her rigid and somewhat dissatisfied.

"I'll be expecting your pay by the end of the month." He said as he made his way to the door.

"If not? Well, we could always work something out." And just like that he was out of her apartment.

Judy stood there for a couple more minutes before heading towards the bathroom, desperately in need of a cold shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Dawn broke.

At exactly five thirty in the morning, Judy Hopps disabled her alarm clock. Fully dressed in her police uniform, she faced a mirror with a determined smile before strolling out the door, ready to face anything that would come in her way.

She could feel it in her bones that she would make a difference today. Because today she would be starting her first day as a full fledged police officer. She happily trotted down the hallway and to the staircase.

She said good morning to her neighbors down at the lobby, waved to a couple of kids and tried to call the attention of a bus driver at the side walk.

And then out of the blue, a familiar flash of red fur,yellow shirt, and ugly tie instantly took away her happy stride.

Nicholas Wilde stood at the other side of the road, head tilted down as he busily tended to his phone with two ear buds plugged into his ears.

He didn't seem to be paying any attention to his surroundings, because if he had he would've spotted Judy by then.

The rabbit regarded his attire in distaste.

Is that the only thing he wears? she thought bitterly.

But when he suddenly made a reckless step forward, Judy's sneer vanished.

Unbeknownst to the fox, a truck was headed straight towards him. The large vehicle sounded it's horn three times, but the canine remained oblivious.

Judy didn't even think as she reacted on instinct. With a burst from her powerful legs, she dashed towards the fox.

Nick hadn't known what hit him when he suddenly felt a small, soft body tackle him. Blowing him back down the side walk.

"Watch where you're going fox!" yelled the driver as his truck passed them by.

With her heart still beating away in her chest, Judy turned her attention on Nick.

"Are you okay?"

Nick groaned, "Yeah."

"A little winded but I'll live." The fox got up and dusted himself off. He gathered his phone and earbuds into his pockets.

"What were you even doing?" she mildly demanded.

Much to Judy's annoyance, Nick hadn't answered her, instead he just took notice of her attire.

"You make an adorable cop." the fox smirked when he saw her scowl.

"Do not call me that." she seethed. She now regretted pushing him out of that truck's way.

With that same scowl she bitterly rolled her eyes at him and simply walked away without so much as a glance. She doesn't need this aggravation.

And if she walked fast enough, she might be able to catch another bus. And ultimately shake off the annoying vulpine that decided to follow her.

"Going somewhere?" he had asked.

"Precinct." Was her blunt answer. She walked faster.

"This is your first day, right?"

"Yeah. What's it to you?" she bitterly replied as she rounded a corner.

"What, I can't wish you good luck on your first day?" The fox clutched his chest in feigned offence.

"What kind of friend would I be?"

Judy stopped abruptly to face him, "First of all, you are not my friend-"

"Ouch." he whined.

"And secondly, I will never ever get acquainted with the likes of you." she finished with a finger pointed at him for emphasis.

"I gave you a massage for free. " he pointed out with a smirk and a half lidded look.

Yes, sure. He just had to point that out.

"I'm pretty sure that you are more than acquainted with me than you realize."

The tip of Judy's ears glowed red. Over a week had passed and that one particular incident still burned in her memory.

He had lied to her. No matter how much he twists the truth, he still lied to her. He tricked her. Took advantage of her.

She glared back at his lidded look. And still, a week had passed and that look still got to her. It still disarmed her.

"You tricked me and you know it," she countered.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart," he corrected.

"Call it what you will!" she exclaimed. Pointing a sharp finger at him. "But if you think just for a second that I would just let you walk all over me then you have another thing coming!"

Her threat didn't seem to faze him. His smile rose higher

"And that thing would be?"

"Jail time," she bluntly answered.

"I have enough reason to arrest you right now," she added.

The fox remained nonplussed. "Be that as it may. You wouldn't arrest me."

To that, Judy laughed. Her paws flying to her hips, "And why is that?"

"I haven't done anything illegal."

"You were Jaywalking."

"And you're gonna arrest me just for that?"

"I might."

"You might?"

"I Might!" she rigidly finished.

"Plus, that so-called hustle you pulled on me last week! That's sexual harassment!"

"It wouldn't be sexual harassment if you consented it," he pointed out.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What was that you told me when you opened the door? I need you now more than ever?"

"So?"

"My real intention was to talk to you about your rent, that's why I was there." he explained.

Judy pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You could've just told me that from the start!" she exclaimed.

"You could've asked," he countered.

The rabbit officer huffed loudly before looking at her wrist watch.

5:40 am.

Roll call doesn't start till 6:30.

She glanced back at her landlord, his ever so sly smirk still plastered on his muzzle.

"You still lied," she said.

"No I didn't," he answered back, "I explicitly told you that I never worked at Sahara Spas. I just freelance."

"So you are a licensed masseur?" she asked.

"Nope. I never said I was."

"Then why did you give me one?"

He shrugged, "Coz you asked me to."

He got her there.

"You kissed me," she mentioned, "I never consented on that!"

"You could've stopped me," he countered.

"You could've easily broke my clavicle. Or kicked me right between the legs. But you didn't."

Blood rushed into Judy's cheeks. Realizing that he was right. She could've done something to keep him at bay. Hell, she should've! But she hadn't.

Why?

"You caught me off guard," she lamely reasoned.

Nick chuckled, "Off guard? You? The incredible little bunny who took down a tiger?"

Incredible?

Was he complementing her?

"Look. Why can't we just start over?" Nick suggested.

She looked at him incredulously "Start over? Are you serious?"

"Yup. We'll forget everything that happened, re-introduce ourselves, talk over some coffee and you give me your number."

He held out his paw, expecting her to take it into hers to shake it.

"So what do you say?"

He pulled one of his looks: smirk wide and eyes half-lidded.

It did nothing for Judy. He sounded sincere enough, but she still felt cheated.

She ignored his paw altogether and turned away. She still had the whole day ahead of her.

"Not even in your dreams, Wilde!" she called as she walked away.

Nick watched her leave. He observed the way her fluffy tail swayed with the movement of her hips, never looking back as she boarded a bus.

The fox smiled in contentment. He shook his head wistfully and walked back to the apartment building.

It was fun playing with her like that. When he went up to the third floor to talk to his new tenant he hadn't expected her to open the door and then ask him to give a her massage.

Of course he had every opportunity to tell her. But who was he to deny a woman's request?

At that moment he knew that this rabbit was something else. She knows what she wants, and she'd go to great lengths just to get it.

Feisty, strong, and incredibly beautiful.

It only made him want her more.

And he could sense it. When he up and kissed her she didn't fight back. Her mouth says no but her body says otherwise.

I truly hope I get to see more of you.

VVV

She willed herself to calm down.

He didn't try anything. Be still!

Over a week passed and he still haunted her thoughts. She should've arrested him. She should've slapped him. Kicked him. Make him pay for what he did to her. But she hadn't.

The image of him, those half-lidded orbs, that indulgent smirk. Those callused paws kneading away at her spine. It tortured her.

She'd get him back. One way or another. She'll make that fox pay. And no amount of his magnetism would get in her way.

The bus stopped momentarily as it picked up another passenger. And as the wheels began to turn Judy looked out of the bus window. Her violet eyes watched the inhabitants of the city go about their business as the bus passed them by. She let out a soft sigh. A breath that slowly calmed her down.

Animals big and small; the lives they live, the things they do, and the jobs they take. Judy passed by them all, admiring the harmony that is Zootopia.

Absentmindedly, her paw reached up to her police badge, pinned upon her left breast pocket.

It was her job to 'Serve and Protect' as the mantra goes. She'll make a difference. She's sure of it.

Once the bus had taken her to the precinct, she immediately got off the bus and momentarily took another view at her watch.

6:00 AM.

She's early. With thirty minutes to spare. She let herself a smile for the small accomplishment. She then eyed the double doors, and with a determined stride she walked through them.

Officers went about their own business, darting here and there. Some carrying files and folders, others were shoving an occasional cuffed criminal towards the prison cells, while the rest just walked by, chatting about last night's game.

She spotted the reception desk, a rather portly cheetah was sitting behind it. Spoon and bowl of what looks like cereal in his paws, he moaned in contentment as he ate his breakfast.

"Excuse me!" she called to the feline.

The spotted cat paused mid chew before looking down from his desk. Bunny and Cheetah meeting eye to eye.

"Hey there!" Judy waved cheerfully.

The cheetah gasped, "O-M-Goodness."

"They really did hire a bunny."

Judy suppressed a sigh. "Yep, I'm a bunny," she stated with a forced smile.

"You're so adorable!" he gushed. "I can't even."

"Please don't call me that. That's a little..."

"Oh," he stopped squealing, covering his mouth like he'd cursed at someone's mother. He then immediately apologized, Judy reassured him.

He introduced himself as Benjamin Clawhauser. The cheerful receptionist of Precinct 1, city center.

"I need to get to roll call," she said.

Clawhauser pointed her towards the bullpen; she thanked the portly feline and went on her way.

Briefing started minutes after she entered the room. A huge cape buffalo stood up front, behind a podium with a score of files in his hooves, no doubt assignments that were to be handed out to them. One by one, he addressed his subordinates.

"Wolfritz, Fangmeyer. . . Bank robbery.

Judy waited in barely contained excitement as Bogo handed out each assignment, and patiently listening until the last team before her was called.

"Trunkaby and Snarlov. . . Domestic violence."

With the final assignment in his hooves, the buffalo glanced at Judy.

"And finally, our very first rabbit officer..."

VVV

Parking duty?!

Seriously?!

She'd expected something more for her first day. A mugger. A robbery. A frustrated assault. Anything!

But parking duty?! That wasn't fair. She was at the top of her class. Grades and points shot up through the roof.

She had explained that to her commanding officer (whom she now knew as Chief Bogo). She told him that she could handle a much bigger assignment, that she was capable of something more.

And the buffalo's response:

I didn't forget about you being at the top of your class: I just didn't care.

She wanted to say something but he was already out the door, closing the wooden barrier with an audible click.

She came to Zootopia in hopes of making it a better place, and to make a difference for herself and everyone around her. But about an hour into her assignment she'd received more death threats in one day than a public menace receives in a lifetime.

Left and right, the insults and hisses kept coming.

"You're a real hero, lady!"

"Are you kidding me?! I was thirty seconds over!"

"My mommy wishes you were dead."

That last one came from a hippo calf. And somehow, that had hurt the most.

She had tried to stay positive, thinking that this was just a minor set back to her career. She won't be a meter maid forever. But as the number of tickets she wrote grew within hours, the more she felt like she was ruining other mammal's lives. And the more lives she aggravated, the more she realizes that she hated this pathetic excuse of an assignment. There wasn't anything noble in ruining someone's day with a lousy parking ticket.

All in all, Judy just wanted this day to end. She wanted to get rid of this stupid orange traffic vest, this stupid meter maid cap, and clock out at seven.

Tomorrow is another day.

Speaking of which...

She glanced at her wrist watch:

5:30PM

Nearly an hour and a half till quiting time. 375 tickets in one day. Not bad.

"My purse!"

Her ears sprung like antennas. She looked ahead, seconds too late. A tabby cat knocked her down.

"Outta my way, cottontail!" he had yelled as he dashed by. In his paws was a black leather purse.

Judy immediately got to her feet and gave chase. She detached her radio from her belt.

"This is Officer Hopps. I'm currently in pursuit. Suspect is on Prowler St. And approaching Highland Boulevard."

She kept her eyes locked on the feline as she ran, and eventually he turned right into an alley.

The cat came to find out that it was a dead end. He tried to go back, only to abruptly halt when he saw Judy standing in his way.

"Stop right there!" she exclaimed.

The cat hissed menacingly before pulling a knife from his pocket.

"You don't know who you're dealin' with, rabbit!" he yelled.

"Get out of my way or I'll cut you up!" he slashed his knife around for emphasis.

Judy wasn't phased. She took a step forward, holding her paws up in an attempt to calm him down.

"Sir, I'm gonna need you to put that knife away."

"Like hell I am!" the cat backed away from the rabbit.

"Don't do anything stupid. Just put the knife down."

Judy took another step closer. One step too many for the feline's liking. He slashed his knife at Judy, barely missing her outstretched paw.

When the cat slashed again Judy reacted in time. She grabbed crook by his arm in one paw and with her other one she delivered a quick open palm jab to the cat's nose. She then pulled at his arm and twisted it to a certain angle, where the knife involuntarily fell from his paw.

With one sweep from her strong legs the crook fell to the ground face first.

With a small metallic click from her handcuffs, she apprehended her first criminal.

She would've congratulated herself if she hadn't been interrupted by a buzz from her radio.

"This is Officer McHorn, what's your twenty on the suspect?"

She grabbed the radio with a huff, "This is Officer Hopps, The suspect is apprehended." she replied.

"I'm at an alley way on Prowler St. I'm requesting a pick up."

She had left her cart parked in front of an ice cream shop (she thinks).

Her radio buzzed again, "Alright, back up would be there soon. Just hang tight."

Officer McHorn arrived at the alleyway minutes later. The rhino took the thief into his cruiser and drove off to the precinct.

Judy was offered by the rhino a lift but she refused. She still had one thing to do before she clocked out.

"Oh thank you!" said a female otter. She clutched her purse to her chest, tears brimming her eyes.

"Just doing my job ma'am." Judy smiled kindly at the tiny mammal.

The otter explained that her husband had tuberculosis, and that the medicine was in her purse. Along with her wallet and car keys.

"I wouldn't know what to if I lost it. Thank you so much, little bunny. Bless you."

A warm feeling made itself known to Judy. She lived for these moments. To serve and protect as mantra goes. And all in all. Maybe this day wasn't so bad.

VVV

Judy Hopps merrily walked into her apartment building, smiling in content as she silently sang a happy tune.

Her chipper demeanor had caught a few glances from her neighbors. She couldn't care less though, after all, what began as a crappy day for her ended with a spectacular foot chase, a paw to knife combat and her very first arrest!

When she reported the whole thing to Chief Bogo, the buffalo reprimanded her for leaving her post. She explained that she was the only officer there at the time.

"What kind of cop would I be if I had just let a thief get away?" she had said.

"All that for a purse?" Bogo asked.

"Sir, with all due respect, that purse contained the medicine of a very ill otter." She explained.

She then added, "Stage two tuberculosis is not something to sniff at."

That last one finally silenced the headstrong Chief. Bogo just sighed and disdainfully dismissed his subordinate. He slipped a quiet 'Good work, Hopps' right before she left for the door. It was obvious to her that he hadn't meant for her to hear that (She heard it loud and clear), so she just bid her commanding officer goodbye.

She couldn't help but skip along to the staircase. Tomorrow would be filled with new possibilities. And maybe today's arrest might change the Chief's mind about putting her on parking duty.

"You seem cheerful."

She was just about to step on the first flight of stairs when a familiar (and equally unwelcome) voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Hello, Mr. Wilde." That warm, giddy feeling immediately faded from her as turned around to look at him.

He still held his grin from this morning. As well that damn Hawaiian shirt.

"Oh please, Judy, Mr. Wilde is my father. Try calling me Nick instead," said Nick. He then smiled suggestively.

"I mean you have called me that before."

He was taunting her. And she was too much in a good mood to let him ruin it.

"I had a rather interesting day at work," she replied offhandedly.

"Oh? Please do tell." Nick cradled his chin with a paw.

Judy smirked, "I caught my first criminal."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yep." she smiled at him.

Nick chuckled.

Judy raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

The fox just shook his head, "Nothing. It's just that I knew you were gonna do just fine out there."

He closed the gap between them, before she could even react. Judy went stiff when she felt his paws on her shoulders.

"You amazing little bunny."

The warm feeling came back. And it was quite the feat when she opened her mouth to say something. Without stuttering.

"You might wanna take those paws off my shoulders," she forced a smile before tilting her head to the side, "unless you want to be my second arrest for the day."

Nick returned her smile. His snout was practically hovering just above her nose.

"You're not gonna arrest me," he stated.

She made the mistake of breathing in through her nose. The smell of his cologne mixed with his musk was far too intoxicating.

"And why is that?"

He shrugged, "You like me too much."

She couldn't help but chuckle, "Interesting theory."

"No it's true," he insisted, he then lifted his snout to her ear, "And I like you, Judy Hopps. I like you a lot. I wanna get to know you."

"Are you just saying that just so you could get into my pants?" she asked. His answer, briefly surprised her.

"No."

A beat passed.

"Well, not at first," he added.

Judy's fur stood on end when his paws had slid down from her shoulders and onto her waist.

"First, I'd get into your mouth to know what you taste like."

His lips were so close to her ear, she could feel how hot his breath was.

"Then I'd get into your vest, to know how soft you really are. And then I'd get into your pants," he finished.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, in that case you're under arrest for sexual harassment."

Nick looked down at her. She was grinning. "I already apologized for that, Officer."

Now it was Judy who laughed, "I wasn't talking about that!"

She then held up what looked like... a smiling carrot?

"I was talking about this."

She clicked a button on the strange object.

First, I'd get into your mouth to know what you taste like. Then I'd get into your vest, to know how soft you really are. And then I'd get into your pants.

"See, I knew you'd say something like this to me." Judy boasted.

"You dumb, horny little fox." she followed with a smug grin.

Nick's half-lidded look instantly disappeared, replaced by a nervous, twitching frown. He pulled his paws away from her body.

"Now wait a minute-" he tried to say, but she cut him off.

"No. You wait a minute," she pointed an accusing finger at the fox, "you brought this on yourself. You and your silver tongue!"

"Wait, Officer Hopps, please I'm sorry!"

"Sorry my tail!" she yelled, "I have more than enough evidence to put you behind bars!"

Nick wanted to run, but he knew that running away from the police is never a good idea. Especially if the officer happens to be a rabbit. So all he could do was stand there and occasionally gulp at the angry rabbit.

"In fact, I should turn you in right now!"

The fox almost flinched.

"But..."

He felt like his heart stopped. He held his breath.

"It's really quite late, and I need my rest."

He let out that breath that he was holding.

"So instead..."

Nick didn't even feel it. He heard a little metallic click on his left paw. He tried to move it but it was abruptly stopped by gray chain.

"Did you just handcuff me to the staircase railing?" he wondered aloud.

"Yup!" answered Judy, "and if you suddenly get any ideas about calling for help," she held up her paw, with Nick's cellphone in it.

The fox felt his pockets. His phone was indeed gone. When he glanced back to Judy, she too became scarce.

"Goodnight!" Judy called from the second floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _First, I'd get into your mouth to know what you taste like. Then I'd get into your vest, to know how soft you really are. And then I'd get into your pants._

Judy's carrot pen recorder squeaked once more.

 _First, I'd get into your mouth to know what you taste like. Then I'd get into your vest, to know how soft you really are. And then I'd get into your pants._

She hadn't been keeping count of how many times she'd replayed this recording. She hadn't known the reason why she was listening to it in the first place.

The rabbit officer was splayed on her bed, her police uniform was replaced by a loose t-shirt and a pair of cutoff jeans. The triumph that she felt for beating her landlord at his own game was now gone, replaced by an unfamiliar weight that had set itself in her stomach.

The earlier scene was undoubtedly fresh; soulful green orbs clashing against her violets. That self-indulgent smirk upon his lips. The firm but gentle weight of his paws against her fur.

 **Stop it...**

Her thoughts brought her back to that massage.

 **Think of something else...**

She wondered what could've happened if that sloth hadn't knocked. Would she had let his stolen kiss escalate into something that is... Much more intimate?

 **No it won't!**

Would she have let that happen?

 **Of course... N-not!**

Would he have been gentle? Or would he have been like his last name suggests?

 **Where the hell did that come from?!**

Wild. Untamed. Driven by the ravenous hunger to mate and dominate a willing female.

 **What the-**

Heated breaths. Sweaty bodies. Pleasuring moans and succulent sighs.

 **Oh sweet cheese and crackers!**

Take me, I'm yours!

She shot up and out of her bed, landing on the floor by the balls of her feet. She started pacing, a desperate attempt to calm her heated nerves.

A brief glance at her carrot pen and she decided that maybe she should put it down for the night.

She strolled over to her desk right next to her bed. She glanced at her radio, one of the items that she had brought from Bunny Burrow when she moved to Zootopia.

Maybe some music will do me good.

Taking a seat on her swivel chair, she flicked the switch and it buzzed to life.

 _ **What are you waiting fooooor! Love me like you do! Lololove me like you do!**_

 _ ***Click***_

 _ **I need a tough lover! Yeah! Yeah! I need a tough lover! Ooooh!**_

 _ ***Click***_

 _ **My loneliness is killing me! And I! I must confess, I still believe!**_

You have got to be kidding me!

Her paws moved the dialer in a frustrated blur. Every other radio station seemed hell bent on playing every single romantic song (as well as the explicit ones) that had ever existed.

 _ ***Click!***_

 _ **All I wanna do is love your body! OhohohOhohoho!**_

 _ ***Click!***_

 _ **Till Now! I've always got by on my own! I never really cared until I met you!**_

 _ ***Click***_

 _ **I'll make love to you! Like you want me to!**_

Oh biscuits!

Clicking the knob one final time, the radio tuned down. The songs left a bad taste in her mouth.

She then found herself glaring at her carrot pen once more. How ironic that this plastic vegetable had been her tool to knock her landlord down a few pegs, and now she regarded it like it was the most diabolical thing that ever existed.

Or maybe she wasn't mad at the recorder at all. After all, it is just a plastic pen that could record voices.

No, what laced her hatred for it is what it had recorded. Or rather, what she had recorded.

She was angry at him for saying those blasted words. Those disgustingly perverted words.

She cursed him. Damn Nick Wilde and that silver tongue of his.

And in the same time, she also cursed the fact on how much those words affected her.

Then came a knock at her door. Judy glanced at her clock.

9:40 pm

Who could be knocking at this time of night?

The door of her apartment didn't have a peephole. But even if it did she wouldn't be able to reach it due to her height. So as soon as she opened the door she was more surprised when her eyes landed on a familiar shade of hawaiian green, and the dim hue of red fur standing in front of her doorway.

Nick Wilde held up her handcuffs, "Did you really think that these things are gonna stop me?"

Judy was speechless. All she could do stand there in mere shock as she stared at his face. A chill that ran down her spine nearly made her shiver as she noticed the way his green orbs shined through the low light of her apartment.

"So..." he began, "Were you really going to arrest me or were you just gonna leave me down there all night?"

"I-" she was about to say, but was abruptly cut off when he suddenly charged into the room.

She was forced to back into a wall, he stared her down, her breath hitched as she watched him approach her.

The lidded look and smug grin the she knew him for were gone. Replaced with eyes filled with anger, frustrated and... Lust?

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked out of the blue.

She looked away, refusing to look into his eyes, "No."

"Look at me," he ordered.

Slowly, her eyes began to open; she saw him hovering over her, his lips just inches away from her own. She gasped as she felt his paws on her hips once more, the tips of his claws sticking lightly against the fabric of her T-shirt.

She flinched when he brought the tip of his muzzle against her neck. She felt him take sniff, a blast of hot air from his nose made her knees buckle, he held her tighter.

Judy failed to suppress a moan when she felt his lips against her. The kisses were warm and short, but the sheer ferver of each one made up for it.

She couldn't begin to describe what was happening in front of her. What he was doing to her body. Why she was letting him have his way with her.

Her arms flew up to his chest in a desperate (and all the while futile) attempt to push him off. Unsurprisingly, it didn't work. Her arms felt like jello.

"Stop fighting me," he whispered, laced by a tiny frustrated growl.

"Please- oh!" he began suckling her neck. His one paw began to travel north, while his other held firm against her hip.

Oh god!

"Please," she whimpered once more, "Nicholas, not like this."

"Not like what?" his paw continued its current path until it stopped just below her breasts.

"Don't do this to me, please." she tried to push him away once more, but again her arms failed her.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," he assured her.

Nick's paw shifted, gently cupping one of her breasts. He felt her nipples pierce against her t-shirt. He then held a thumb against it.

It was sensitive, it was made apparent by the way she inhaled a breath.

"I want you," he confessed.

Then take me, God dammit!

She didn't dare to open her mouth, for fear of accidentally agreeing to his advances. He was making it hard for her to refuse, and it was just so easy to give in.

"Why do you keep fighting me?" he asked.

"Just let me go, Nicholas."

"I don't want to let you go," he emphasized his point by lightly dragging his paw against her side.

"I want you, Judy Hopps," his muzzle rose to her lips, catching her in a short kiss.

"I want you," he kissed her once more, this one lasting much longer than the last.

"I need you."

She dared to look up. His eyes were glazed over. Lust. Passion. Desire.

She felt his paw shift again. His fingers poked against the button that secured her shorts. All the while her eyes never left his own, she didn't scream when she felt the button give away.

She didn't say anything. Neither did he.

Words weren't needed.

And when she felt his paw go beyond the elastic band of her soaked panties.

It was all over.

VVV

Judy woke up with a gasp.

She looked around. There was no one there. She was all alone.

She lifted a paw over her chest. Her heart was still racing.

It was just a dream.

But it felt so real.

Hell, it smelled real. Like he was actually there. She could still smell his musk laced with his cologne, if not faintly.

She could even smell her own arousal wafting in the air.

She got out of bed. She glanced at her alarm clock.

5:20 am.

She beat her clock. No thanks to her dream.

Thoughtlessly, she opened the button on her shorts, feeling the concealed flesh hidden by her panties.

She was soaked.

Silently, she hoped that she stained her sheets.

Judy sighed. There was nothing she could do about it now. She still had to go to work.

VVV

5:45 AM

Garbed in her full police uniform, Judy transcended the stairs in her own pace.

The sound of snoring caught her ears. Right there on the last flight of stairs, was the very subject of her vivid dream.

Though the only difference was, dream Nick looked much more appealing than the version she was looking at right now.

He was right there. The same spot she had left him last night. He sat slouched against the wall, with his arm sticking up, held by the cuffs chained to the railing. His mouth agape, with a bit of dry drool staining the side of his maw.

He had been here all night. Confirming that it was just a dream. She dreamt about him.

She didn't know whether to see that as good news or bad news.

But still, heartthrob or not, she's still a police officer. He doesn't have to know.

She kicked his thigh, "Wake up!"

He woke with a start. Yelping out a frantic "It wasn't me! You can't prove anything!"

He calmed down as soon as he saw her. He yawned, like nothing happened.

"It's you," he smirked, "good morning, Officer."

"Shut up," she sneered. She reached behind for the keys.

"Are you going to arrest me now?" he asked.

Her answer surprised both of them.

"No, I'm letting you off with a warning."

She inserted the key into the cuffs, unlocking it as she turned it.

Nick clutched his aching paw. He watched her stroll passed him.

"Can I have my phone back?" he asked.

She was almost out the door when she heard him. Judy turned on a heel to face him.

"No."

He smiled, "So what, you're gonna steal my phone?"

To that, she smiled back, but not as wide as his.

"I'm confiscating it for a while." she said.

"I can't exactly tackle you every time you throw yourself under a bus."

"How thoughtful of you," he drawled.

All she did was shrug, "To serve and protect as the job description goes."

"So I was right," Nick said.

"Right about what?"

Nick's smile turned soft, almost tender in a way.

"You like me."

Judy 'hmped.' She said nothing more as she strolled out the door leaving Nick to wonder what was that amazing scent that had made itself known to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Judy hadn't seen Nick for a while now. Not since she released him from those handcuffs, and not since she caught a glimpse of him running through the rain last week. Carrying plastic bags containing who knows what.

She kept denying it. One can't make her swear in front of a grand jury. It just seemed so unreal to Lieutenant Judy Hopps that she was actually concerned about her landlord, Nick Wilde.

She still had his phone. He hadn't asked for it, and she hadn't made it clear for how long she would be keeping it.

Right now, the device rested in her paw. As she sat on her bed, head tilted down, her look of contemplation reflected on the darkened screen. Deep in thought, she ran possible scenarios if she were to go down to his room and return his phone. Some were simple, some were complicated, and others were... Well... She had to wonder how her certain 'fantasies' got mixed in there.

Absentmindedly, her thumb found it's way into the phone's power button, the screen lit up. One would think that if someone valued their privacy they would install some sort of encryption on their phone. Nick hadn't installed one on his, and now Judy had free reign over his phone. Free to look into any of his accounts, photos and contacts.

 _Like I haven't done that already_ , she thought guiltily.

She went straight to find his gallery where hundreds of photos (almost half were selfies) of himself were stored.

Swipe after swipe. Photo after photo. Not a pixel goes by where she didn't see a flash of red fur on every panel. Eventually, she stopped on a specific photo, where the fox was holding his phone up as he smiled at the camera.

He was smiling on this one; His lips curving in a way that it creases the flesh and fur on his cheeks. His head was tilted at just the right, where the light illuminated his features perfectly.

He looked... Well, handsome. There weren't any other words to describe this picture.

He's simply handsome.

But the one thing that really caught her attention were his eyes. They were soft, lax. They put her at ease. She could easily avert her gaze.

But why would I want to? she mentally argued.

And the longer she stared, the more they pulled her in.

And the more she gets pulled in, the more she realizes that she likes what she sees.

Then suddenly the phone beeped, snapping her out of her thoughts.

A prompt appeared on the screen:

 _ **14% battery left. Please charge.**_

How long had she been using this phone?

Long enough to know that it's time to return it. She realized.

With a loud sigh, she stood out of her bed. Feet dragging heavily against the floor, dreading the inevitable.

VVV

The three minute descent down the three flights of stairs went by too quickly. Now Judy stood in front of Nick's door, contemplating whether to knock or just barge in like nobody's business. Unsurprisingly, she went for the former.

Judy gently tapped her knuckles against the door. She hummed, wondering if the door was made from birch wood, quite a desperate way for her to distract herself with.

For a while, nobody answered the door. She concluded that maybe she didn't knock loud enough, and so she knocked again. And again, nothing.

Maybe he's not home.

Possible but a very unlikely conclusion. She could practically see the beam of light streaming from the gap under the door.

"Mr. Wilde?!" she called. Waited a few moments. And yet still nothing.

With a huff, she reached for the doorknob only to find that it was unlocked.

Should she let herself in?

One glance at the device that was slowly dying in her paws and she made her decision.

Slowly, Judy pushed the door open. "Nick?" she called once more.

Her ears sprung upwards, again she hears nothing. With another huff, she strolled right in.

And immediately, She was met by an awful (but tolerable) smell. It came with the heaps of thrash the littered the whole room. Piles of dirty clothes were strewn about carelessly. Unclean dishes and half eaten food filled the sink. And almost everything from the bookshelves to the television was covered with a thin film of dust. And it left Judy to wonder if Nick had done something for himself around here. If her mother were to see this dump she'd have an aneurysm.

A series of coughs caught her attention. Immediately her ears sprung back up. It sounded like it came from the bedroom (or she assumed it was the bedroom). She quietly approached it, seeing that it was slightly ajar.

She saw him immediately. He was lying on his bed in his usual attire. And if she thought his living room was a mess, his bedroom was even worse.

It reeked of... She can't even describe it. The smell of stale food, dirty clothes and body odor stung her poor little nose. She could even feel a few tears brimming her eyes.

And in the middle of all this disaster was Nicholas Wilde. Languidly curled on his bed.

"What the hell is all this?" she demanded.

If he even heard her at all she wouldn't be able to tell. The close enough response that she got was a slight shift from his tail.

Judy glared at the vulpine.

"Your place is a mess!" she exclaimed.

"Your dishes are piled up in your sink, your clothes are everywhere —and sweet cheese and crackers, what is that smell?!"

His mouth remained shut. Her glare intensifies.

"What? No witty remarks?" she seethed.

And again he says nothing.

Judy threw her paws in the air with a frustrated groan.

"You know what? Here!" she roughly placed his phone on his nightstand. "I came here to return this," she then turned away.

"And if you just wanna wallow around in your own filth like some worthless bum, then fine! Be my guest!"

She barely would've made through the door, but not before another string coughs stopped her completely.

Judy turned back to look at Nick. She didn't notice before. She couldn't notice. She was too angry to do so; He looked like a mess.

His fur looked greasy and sticky. His yellow shirt was beyond wrinkled. And his eyes, the same ones that could both disarm and infuriate her were bloodshot.

The fox let out another series of coughs. Each one sounded dry and painful.

Judy merely stood there and watched as he laid back down on his bed. Shivering as he curled himself into a tighter ball.

She slowly approached him. Instinctively, she lifted a paw to his forehead.

"Nick," she whispered, "You're sick. You're burning up!"

She heard him mumble something. It sounded like 'cold' and 'blanket'.

Without another word she maneuvered herself around the dirty room, eventually reaching the only big cabinet in there.

After sifting through shirts, pants and dozens of pillow cases she found a white blanket for him to use and she quickly draped it over him.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked. "Are you thirsty? Have you eaten yet?"

This time she got an answer: he shook his head once. And immediately, a pang of guilt hit Judy like a ton of bricks.

He's sick, hungry and cold. And she yelled at him.

"I'm sorry I yelled. I didn't know," she said.

Judy didn't have a clue for how long he's been ill. And she knew for a fact that any type of illness to a fox is definitely fatal. Looking back on all of her biology classes, she remembered that foxes have weak immune systems. They couldn't afford to get sick because their bodies couldn't fend off an illness fast enough for it to go away.

And so with a determination to make this right, she dashed out of his room, into the living room and then up the stairs to her apartment.

VVV

The smell of boiling broth flooded Nick's apartment.

At the stove, Judy stirred the mushroom soup in a pot. She dipped a spoon to sample her cooking, once she determined it was ready, she turned the stove off.

She inhaled the soup's steam as she used a ladle to scoop the broth into a bowl. The scent of garlic, ginger and salt brought her back to her hometown. She recalled her mother's own words in regards to serving soup to a sick mammal.

Not too much or it could make him sick. Not too little or you'll have him starving.

A smile creased her lips. The picture of a grumpy Nicholas Wilde begging for her cooking flashed briefly in her thoughts.

With the bowl of soup in her paws, she carefully strolled into Nick's bedroom, taking care not to spill any of the piping hot soup.

"Nick," she sat herself right next to him, "I've made some soup. Do you think you have the strength to feed yourself?"

Deep within the corners of her thoughts, she secretly hoped that he would say no. She liked the prospect of taking care of him.

Perhaps today someone up there was listening to her prayers. Once Nick shook his head no, Judy almost failed to suppress her excitement.

"Okay," she scooped a spoonful and brought to his muzzle, "It's a bit hot, so be careful."

She tenderly smiled as he readily took the soup into his mouth. Two and three spoonfuls later and he looks a tad better already, if not a bit drowsy still.

"Is it good?" she asked.

Nick didn't open his mouth, instead he gave her a somewhat tired smile and an offhanded shrug. The kind that said: "Meh."

Judy giggled softly before lightly smacking the silver spoon against his nose, causing him to let out a canide yelp.

"Just be glad I'm feeding you!" she scolded before scooping another spoonful for him to take.

This went on for a while, only until Nick had finished the whole bowl. Judy had asked if he wanted more, he had refused. She nodded once and just fluffed his pillow for him, he hadn't asked for it but he was grateful nonetheless.

Judy held a paw against his forehead, "Well, your fevers gone down a bit, but your still a bit hot. I suggest you sleep it off. Here," she placed a couple of aspirin on his nightstand, "take one of these if your fever comes back. I'll be outside if you need me."

She promptly left for the door right after Nick had settled himself into his bed. Once entering in the living room, she scanned the seemingly mountainous piles of trash, laundry, and dirty plates.

This is unacceptable. She thought. She couldn't just leave this apartment in this state. She doesn't even know where to begin.

She spotted a wall clock, hanging just above the TV set.

11:30 am.

Today's her day off. She could be up in her own apartment, binge watching an entire season of The Savage Dead. But she guessed that maybe cleaning her landlord's apartment is much more fulfilling. And that's putting it lightly, she loves cleaning. Call it a sickness and she would argue that it's just good sense.

And so with a determined smile, she started on the nearest trash heap next her and started cleaning.

VVV

She took out the trash, cleaned the dishes, sweeped the dust off the floor, did the laundry and found the most potent aerosol freshener that she could find (Lemon scented) to dilute that horrible smell in the air.

It took forever (four hours at the most) to do all those things. Now she was just content on flopping down on the couch. She hit the cushions face first, inhaling a distinct smell from the fabric.

The seats smell exactly like him. She realised.

Judy let herself smile. If her parents could see what she's doing right now, planted face first onto a couch, sniffing the cushions because it smelled like a guy.

I'm such a creep.

Pushing herself off the couch, she glanced back at the wall clock.

3:35 pm.

Nick hadn't called for her. Maybe he didn't need anything for now. Still, she collected herself and made a straight line towards Nick's bedroom.

He was still there, right where she left him. He looked so peaceful; his soft snores made her smile, if not faintly. Quietly, she shuffled towards his bed, lifting a paw to his forehead once more she nodded in satisfaction. The soup and the medicine did their work, his fever had gotten down and if she could take a guess, he'd be good as new come morning.

She hadn't noticed that her paw had lingered against his fur. The grey furred paw travelled down from his forehead and now it rested against his whiskered cheek. The stiff black hairs tickled her soft paw pad.

It took her a moment, right after she pulled her paw away, and right after she decided to just sit beside him on his bed.

She cooked for him. She fed him. She cleaned his apartment for him, and it all adds up to one simple and all the while complicated conclusion.

She cared.

Judith Anne Hopps cares about her landlord, Nicholas Wilde.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Nick had gotten better.

At exactly seven in the morning the fox's eyes flickered open. He inhaled through his nose. He could breathe again. Also, his head wasn't pounding anymore.

As he got out of his bed he spotted a note on top of the nightstand. He tilted his head to read it:

Went to work. Take care of yourself, you dumb fox!

\- Judy

P.S. There's an omelette waiting for you on the table. :)

He couldn't help but smile at the tiny note. One would have to wonder how a tiny piece of paper could somehow make one's day in an instant. And despite the rather crude message, he couldn't be anymore happier with being called a "dumb fox."

His smile grew wider when he saw a row of numbers at the very bottom of the note.

It was her phone number.

This could be a very interesting day.

A rumble from his stomach made him drop his smile.

Where's that damn omelette?

VVV

The morning briefing went by in a blur.

The day hasn't even started yet and Judy knew that today is going to be slow.

She had felt it. Right after she went through the double doors. Right after she noticed that her fellow officers were less roudy when she entered the bullpen.

Even the assignments that Chief Bogo gave out were less than riveting.

The Chief had been standing behind his podium, giving out the assignments for the day. He looked less than enthused as he handed out each assignment.

"Fangmeyer, Delgado. . . Patrol," Bogo continued, "Snarlov, Higgins. . . sloth parade."

"And lastly, Hopps..."

Front desk.

She didn't have anything to say about her assignment. It wasn't exactly a bad deal, at least she wasn't subjected to being a meter maid again.

But she was sure that the boredom might just kill her.

Right now, the rabbit was bleekly staring at the ZPD analog clock that was mounted on the north wall of the precinct.

Her ears were like radars. The clock itself was five feet away, but she could still hear the faint 'Tick' 'Tick' 'Tick' of the clock's mechanism.

She sighed when the hand that represented the 'seconds' passed by the number '12', indicating that another minute had passed by.

7:31 AM.

Now we're cruising, she thought sarcastically.

Though it wasn't all that bad. At least she wasn't alone.

"And I'm crazy but you like it! Loca loca! Loca loca!"

Speaking of which...

She turned her head to glance at the portly cheetah, whom had been listening to a Gazelle song through a pair of earbuds for the past hour or so. The spotted feline danced on his swivel chair, oblivious to the bunny's bemused stare. As well as the weirded out looks from the other officers that walked by the desk.

The looks hadn't escaped Judy's attention. It seemed a bit rude if she would interrupt his fun, but it would also be quite cruel to just sit by and let him make a fool of himself.

Eventually, she chose the latter.

"Benji," she called, it was a name that she had heard from her fellow officers. She even heard the Chief use it once, so naturally she opted on using it herself.

Clawhauser didn't seem to hear her, he kept on dancing on his seat, mouthing the lyrics as he swayed to the song.

"Benji!" Judy tapped the feline on his arm. He flinched.

"What? Why? What's going on?" he asked frantically, pulling his earbuds out.

Judy couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.

"You were dancing. Again." she informed him.

"Oh," he chuckled nervously, "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

Judy rolled her eyes at him, "That's just fine. At least you have something to do."

Clawhauser grinned at his fellow officer, "The boredom is getting to you already?"

"I'm a rabbit," she defensively argued, "I'm not made for sitting still for hours on end. I need to be out there!" she gestured to the double doors, "driving in a cruiser, giving out speeding tickets and chasing down bad guys."

She slouched back onto the desk, propping her head up with a paw as she wistfully stared into space.

And before she could even stop herself she admitted, "Hell, I wouldn't even mind if I was assigned as a meter maid again."

A few seconds of silence passed, enough time for Clawhauser to wonder how long would it take for Judy to realize it.

And when she eventually did, it hit her like a runaway train.

"I did not just say that," she said.

Clawhauser nodded thoughtfully.

"Trust me sister, I know," he told her, "It gets really boring here."

"How do you do it, Benji?" Judy wondered aloud.

"Oh it wasn't easy. My first day as a dispatcher was daunting."

"You suddenly got flooded?"

"No."

Bewildered by his answer, Judy tilted her head to the side.

"No? Then what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said, grabbing a Bavarian flavored donut from a box from underneath his seat.

"Nothing?" she echoed.

"Nothing," he repeated before taking a huge bite out of the powdery treat. Strawberry jam smearing the side of his mouth, to which was immediately licked away by his tongue.

"Want one?" he pulled the entire box from under his seat.

"No thank you," she declined, "I already have too much pent up energy as it is. If I get at least one bite out that much sugar then you'd be prying me off the walls."

"Meh," shrugged Clawhauser, "More for me then."

With one last delighted bite he finished off the strawberry bavarian.

Judy momentarily wondered how a mammal could eat that fast.

"So you were telling me about your first day as a dispatcher."

"Oh right," he put the box away, "Picture it, Precinct One, City center-"

"Did you just reference Sophia from The Golden Retriever Girls?" Judy suddenly asked, effectively cutting off the cheetah.

"I happen to love that show," defended Clawhauser, "anyway, Picture it: Precinct One, City center. A handsome young lad was excited for his first day of work. He had the best intentions in the world! He had his badge on, his flashlight, everything that he needs.

"Right after the briefings, this young lad got assigned as dispatcher, and he was ecstatic. He gets to sit up at the front desk all day to greet the mammals that enter the doors. He was proud, because he gets to be the face of the precinct. The friendly fellow that greets you no matter who or what you are. And Judy," he looked at the rabbit straight in her eyes, "That handsome young lad, was me."

Judy decided to be silent for a moment, she stared at the big cat with an expressionless face.

Then she lifted both of her paws and applauded. It was slow and sarcastic, and Clawhauser didn't seem to pick up on it.

"That's quite an inspirational tale," she commented.

Clawhauser smiled, "Well, thanks."

Judy ceased her clapping before shaking her head wistfully.

"And to think that right now, Time Magazine and 60 Minutes are wasting their time on that deadbeat Donald Trunk."

Her statement hung in the air for a while. All was quiet, until Clawhauser exploded into a fit of laughter.

Judy smiled at the cackling cat, "What took you so long?" she asked for some reason.

"You-ha!" the cheetah grabbed hold of the side of the desk to keep himself from falling off his seat. "You pulled a Dorothy Sbornak on me!"

To that, Judy just shrugged, "I happen to love that show too," she confessed.

The cheetah laughed once more, "Oh sweetie, we're gonna get along just fine." Clawhauser held his paw up for a high five. To which Judy readily took.

"So," began Judy, "aside from our moment of corny sitcom references, what else happens here when I'm not around?"

"Well like I said, on a slow day like this nothing really happens," said Clawhauser as he ducked under his seat to access the box from below.

"Usually," he popped up again, with a sprinkled donut in paw, "I spend the majority of my time with office gossip."

"Really?" Judy isn't a big fan of gossip, she practically avoids it if she can.

"Yeah really," Clawhauser paused as he took a bite out of his donut, smaller this time.

"It's one of the perks of being at front desk. You get to know everything that happens to your fellow colleagues."

"That sounds kinda creepy," Judy said.

"Well it's better than nothing," he defended, he then brought his face down to her, he whispered, "Plus, you'll find out who's dating whom."

"But that's against the ZPD police handbook," Judy whispered as well.

"That's right, but that little book didn't stop Officers Snarlov and Ursa."

Judy gasped, "They're together?"

To that, Clawhauser gave the rabbit a skeptic look.

"You see them everyday during briefings, how could you not notice?"

Judy couldn't have noticed. Officers Boris Snarlov and Gilda Ursa were two polar bears that always sat way back into the room. Sure Judy had seen them together a couple of times but she thought that they were just close friends.

Like that time when she saw both of them by the water cooler. Snarlov had said something to Ursa that made her giggle and it earned Snarlov a playful slap on his chest.

Who could've thought that they were actually flirting?

Not me that's for sure, Judy thought.

She looked back at Clawhauser, "Okay, who else?"

"Well, there's Officers Diego and Shira."

"Yeah, they're partners right? What about them?"

"They're standing over there," the cheetah pointed near the stairs that lead to the Chief's office just six feet away from where they are; sure enough, Judy spotted two massive tigers engaged in a heated conversation.

"They're always fighting, but deep down, they have such strong feelings for each other. They're just too proud to admit it," said Clawhauser.

Judy's ears twitched. As if she couldn't help it, she heard the little tiny pieces of their conversation:

Shira had asked why.

Diego argued for a bit, saying something about protecting his helpless partner.

Shira had argued that she wasn't helpless. She asked again.

Judy heared a quiet frustrated growl from Diego. "Because I love you, god dammit!"

And that's when Judy stopped listening. Right after Shira sauntered off with Diego following suit.

"Please tell me you heard that too," she told Clawhauser.

The Cheetah smiled, "Yup," he then pushed a button on his intercom, "Chief?" This caught Judy's attention.

Static crackled through the speakers, "Yes, Clawhauser?"

"I win. You owe me twenty dollars," he replied with a smug grin.

There was a silent pause for a few seconds, and then came an: "Oh bloody hell!" from Bogo's end.

Satisfied, Clawhauser lifted his finger off the button, ending the transmission right there.

"What was that all about?" Judy asked.

"Oh that was a common thing that happens here. We have a betting pool going around the precinct."

"A betting pool? About Diego and Shira?"

"Yup, the bet says 'Which of them will confess their feelings first' I was the only one that put my money on Diego."

This made Judy think, "Only one? You mean it's not just you and the Chief?"

"Yeah, like I said, betting pools are the social blood life of this place. It can't be avoided, even Chief Bogo knows that."

"So you won all that money? What are you gonna do with it?"

Clawhauser lifted his phone, "You see this phone?" Judy nodded, "The last bet that I won in made it possible to buy myself this new model."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. And since I won this month's current bet I am going to cash in at least a hundred and sixty dollars."

Judy's eyes why wide, "Is that even remotely legal?"

"I don't know and I don't care," laughed the cheetah, "I just won a hundred and sixty dollars!"

"What are you gonna do with it?" Judy asked.

"I don't know yet." he answered, right before his dispatch radio buzzed.

 _Dispatch this Unit 186, Officer Fangmeyer, nothing much is happening, over._

"Acknowledged, and also, Fangmeyer, you and Delgado owe me twenty bucks."

The speaker buzzed once more.

 _Are you kidding me?!_ yelled Fangmeyer.

 _Diego confessed?_ The voice was different now. It was Delgado speaking.

"That's right my fellow feline friend, and if you don't believe me officer Hopps will be my witness," boasted Clawhauser, "That's what you get for being so doubtful."

 _Hopps, you there?_

Judy went over to the radio, "Right here, Delgado."

Is Clawhauser telling the truth? The tiger demanded.

"Yes he is, I heard it myself," she turned to Clawhauser who was doing an open heart sign with his paws. He and Judy shared a smile.

 _Dammit!_ exclaimed Fangmeyer, somewhere in the background.

The radio buzzed for the final time and that was that.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to rub it in their faces?" asked Judy.

"Oh they're grown men who pay taxes, they'll get over it." dismissed Clawhauser before ducking back down again, in search of a new donut to much on.

Suddenly a light buzz from Judy's pocket got her attention. She pulled out her phone, tilting her head at the message icon. She had received a text and apparently the number was unknown.

She read the text:

 ***Thanks for the omelette!***

And down below the letters was a heart emoji.

Omelette? Who the- oh...

She knew who this was.

*Nick is this you?* she typed. He replied almost instantly.

 ***The one and only.***

She rolled her eyes. Even when texting he's a complete jackass.

*What do you want?*

 ***What, I can't thank you for taking care of me?***

*Okay fine, you're welcome. Now would you please leave me alone.*

Knowing him, that would seem unlikely.

 ***Why would I do that? I finally got your number, I just wanna chat with my favorite rabbit tenant.***

She rolled her eyes.

*I'm your ONLY Rabbit tenant!*

 ***Oh so what would you call Mr. Harrison? A platypus? ;P***

*Mr. Harrison is a hare! There's a huge difference!*

 ***Well it makes a huge difference to me. Compared to Mr. Harrison, you're more adorable.***

A blush stained her cheeks, *Do not call me that!*

Afterwards she quickly typed: *You know I gave you my number for emergencies, what a mistake that was!*

 ***But this IS an emergency :(***

This gave her a slight panic.

*What are you talking about?*

Her slight panic turned into worry when he replied:

 ***I just got robbed!***

"What?!" she exclaimed, It came out of her mouth so suddenly that it startled Clawhauser.

Quickly she typed:

*What happened? Are you Okay? Why didn't you tell me that first? What did they steal!?*

The next few seconds were tense. Judy kept her eyes on the screen, waiting on baited breath for Nick's reply. She didn't even notice Clawhauser, who was practically looming over her as he sneaked a peek at her phone.

Finally he replied. Judy gripped her phone.

 ***Someone stole my heart :"(***

Everything went quiet. And then:

 ***And I'm putting YOU as the main suspect! :)***

"Awwwwww!"

Judy jumped.

"Benji!"

The chubby cat squealed in delight.

"O-M-Goodness! That's so adorable!" he gushed.

"Shut up!" Judy scolded, giving the cheetah a slight shove.

*Wait till I get my paws on you when I get home, you red cheeky bastard! :(*

Almost immediately she received another reply.

 ***I could hardly wait. I could already imagine you tackling me to the floor. But don't worry, I won't struggle.***

The tips of her ears glowed pink.

*Shut up!* she lamely replied.

 ***No :P***

*You know I should have left you sick and vulnerable!*

 ***But you didn't. Face it, you like me :)***

*Not enough to let you die, apparently."

 ***You're like a pair of dentures.***

She tilted her head, *What the hell does that mean?!*

 ***It means, I just can't smile without you ;)***

"Awwwwww..."

She turned around, "Benji!"

"Sorry."

She furiously typed: *Well okay, you're like a huge dictionary.*

 ***Why? Is it because when you look up the word 'handsome' you'll instantly see a picture of me?***

*No! It's because you're thicker than the damn thing!*

And then she reached for the off button on her phone. The screen went black.

VVV

Nick Wilde languidly sat on his couch. Phone in one paw while the other was shoved deep into his pants.

His smile nearly reaching ear to ear.

 **Update: Feb 22, 2017**

 ** _Hello Everyone! I don't know if any of you noticed yet but some changes have been made to the first five chapters. You can thank Soildier for the wonderful job! Kudos to you buddy! :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please enjoy! :)**

Four words.

There were four words that kept on repeating in Judy's head.

 _I'm gonna kill him._

Right after she turned off her phone they were already there.

 _I'm gonna kill him._

Right after she waited for the whole day to be over, they were still there.

 _I'm gonna kill him._

Even after boarding a bus it was all that ran in her head.

 _I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him. I'll revive him and then kill him again!_

Her buss stopped just one block away from her apartment building. She walked/stomped the rest of the way.

There were times where she was put into situations that required her to keep her cool. One such situation was when she was called to a bar.

Apparently a weasel had had too much liquor in his system to even find his goddamned sense of preservation. He was rude, demanding and drunk; a vicious (and all the while stupid) combination.

He yelled at the barkeep,he groped one of the female customers and when the bouncer went to throw him out the plastered weasel tried to pick a fight with him.

Judy arrived just in time before anything got too much out of paw. She cuffed the weasel and took him to her police cruiser.

All throughout the half hour drive to the precinct, the weasel yelled, kicked, threatened and taunted but Judy still kept her temper in check.

So now, compared to the drunkassed weasel who did everything just to get a rise out of her, how is it that a completely calm, suave and annoying fox was able to get under her skin without even doing anything!?

Eventually she reached her building, went straight toward Nick's door and furiously knocked her fist against it.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde!" she yelled. "Get your furry ass out here this instant!"

There was a faint click. Then the doorknob wiggled and turned, followed by the creaking sound of an opening door. Lo and behold, Nick Wilde stood, Hawaiian shirt and all. A self satisfied smirk adorned his handsome face.

"What seems to be the problem, Officer?" he asked mockingly.

If looks could kill Nick would've died a thousand times over.

"What's the problem?" she repeated through gritted teeth. "What's the problem?!"

She shoved him on his chest effectively pushing him inside of his own apartment. She barged right in before closing the door with a kick from her leg.

"Now, let's not do anything rash-oof!" she shoved him again, he staggered backwards until he tripped on his own feet and landed less than gracefully onto his sofa.

"J-Judy, wait-"

"Don't Judy me you ungrateful mutt!" she stood over him, pointing an angry finger right between his eyes.

"I fed you, I cleaned your apartment and I took care of you! And how did you repay me?"

He knew it was a rhetorical question, yet he answered anyway, "I sent you a thank you text and a few sweet pick up lines?"

She punched him on his shoulder. He yelped. He deserved it.

"No! You humiliated me!" She exclaimed, "One of my colleagues saw your stupid pick up lines, and right now it's probably spreading like wildfire! I'll be the talk of the whole precinct!"

"What so bad about that?" he dared to ask.

"It took nearly a whole month just to show them that I'm a serious cop, that I'm not just some token bunny!" she seethed.

"So?"

"So! How would you feel if mammals started talking about you behind your back?"

"Let them talk, it'll blow over in a few days."

"No it won't! I will not hear the end of this! And it's all your fault!"

"Well, I'm sorry."

"Oh to hell with you and your apology!"

And after that she stormed out of there, leaving a shocked fox in her wake.

VVV

Throughout the whole week Judy kept waking up a text from Nick. All of which contained a generic way of saying how sorry he was.

Naturally she ignored it. If he wanted to be forgiven then he has to suffer first.

Slowly it became a routine; she wakes up, sees an apology text from Nick, eat breakfast, go to work and then head home. And all throughout the week, she didn't see a hide or hair from the fox.

She was satisfied at first, that she didn't have to deal with him and his shenanigans. But after a while she started to get worried again.

Judy had admitted it to herself; she cares for Nick.

His apologies kept on coming, even though she didn't reply to any of them they still kept on coming.

Perhaps he had gotten sick again. And he's down there freezing and hungry.

That realization came to her one night after coming home from work. She had received another apology text from him, she also didn't see him when she got home.

She laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling as she contemplated on going down there and checking on him.

And then her phone rang. She thought it was Nick only to find that it was her parents calling via video chat.

This had been a weekly occurrence. Just like clockwork, every Friday her parents would call, it was their way knowing if their daughter was still alive.

Judy sighed before pushing the pick up icon. And immediately a pair of adult rabbits appeared on her screen.

Judy forced a smile, "Hey it's my parents!"

"Hey Jude the dude!" Judy's father, Stuart Hopps, a brown, portly buck sporting a ballcap and overalls, waved at the camera. "How's life over there in the big bad city?"

"Oh it's been fine." a huge lie. Apparently her prediction had been right, she's been the talk of the whole department. Left and right, all she heard was her name being used in every conversation. But of course, her parents didn't have to know that.

"Honey," Judy's mother Bonnie Hopps, spoke in a tone that the young rabbit knew all to well.

"Sweetheart, have you been taking good care of yourself?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course mom. Why would you even ask that?"

"You got bags under your eyes, dear."

"Oh that's nothing, I've been doing some late night paperwork duty for a few days." Another lie. She's been worrying herself sick because of a certain fox.

"Well don't stay up too late Hon," her father told her, "And don't drink too much coffee. You remember what happened to your uncle Harvey?"

Judy smiled, rolling her eyes at her father, "I know dad. A caffeine induced heart attack can kill a rabbit faster than a normal heart attack."

Stuart returned her daughter's smile, "And don't you forget that, smartypants."

"Are you coming home for the reunion, Judy?" Bonnie asked out of the blue.

"Oh yeah," she recalled, "when was that again?"

"About three days from now." answered her father.

"Honey, you are coming, aren't you?" Bonnie asked, the worried tone in her voice couldn't be more obvious.

"Well, of course I am." Why couldn't she just stop lying? She doesn't want to go the Hopps family reunion.

All of her relatives will be there and that was more than she could deal with. Her siblings had gone off and married, as well as her many cousins. If she were to attend, she would be bombarded by countless of questions. One of which was the infamously invasive: "Why aren't you married yet?"

She'd answer them the only way she knew how: by giving then a fake drawn out smile and the overly rehearsed: "Oh I haven't found the right one yet."

"What about your job at the precinct?" asked Stuart.

"I could call for a leave." And hopefully they won't let me, she didn't add.

"Well that's just fine." Said Bonnie, "You should get some rest now, Hon."

Judy's lips rose to a tired smile, "Okay, hopefully I'll see you three days from now."

"Fingers crossed," joked Stuart, "See ya Jude the dude! We love you."

"Love you too."

Once her parents hung up, she dialed the number for Precinct One's MR office (Mammal Resources).

Usually a machine answers the calls,

 _"Hello, you've reached the ZPD Mammal Resource Department..."_

It was an actual person. Must be her lucky day.

 _"Is someone bothering you? Call us now. Do you have a grievance? Give us a howl. Don't be afraid of being unruly, tell us now and we'll take care of that bully."_

There was a moment of silence.

"Ms. Irene?"

 _"Yes, how may I direct your call?"_

The bewildered rabbit chuckled, "Hi, this is Officer Judith Anne Hopps."

 _"Oh Miss Hopps!"_ Irene sounded much more cheerful now, _"How are you this evening?"_

"I can't complain. Listen, I have this Family reunion that I have to attend three days from now and I was wondering if it's possible for me to file for a leave on Monday."

 _"Hmm... Give me a sec."_

There was nothing but rustling paper and mumbled chatter from the other line. In her mind, Judy prayed to whatever god that's listening to make it impossible for her to attend that reunion.

 _"Well lucky you,"_ Irene came back, Judy's heart sank, _"You still have a week's worth of vacation left."_

Judy clutched one of her ears and winced as she pulled it in aggravation, "Yeah that's great." she lied. "I have to go."

 _"Okay, Miss Hopps. Take care."_

Irene was the first one to hang up, silence filled the room. Though only until Judy practically dive bombed her couch, grabbed one of the throw pillows and promptly buried her face into it before screaming from the top of her lungs. When she lifted her face from the pillow she felt a lot better.

And then there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it!?" she yelled, no one answered.

She groaned. She doesn't want to deal with this crap right now. So she got off her couch, stomped right up to her door and pried the damn thing open.

"What?!" she yelled again. She was met by the familiar shirt, fur and... A paper bag?

Judy knew that it was Nick, and there was something written on the paper bag that was covering his head.

Written crudely with a black felt tip pen, it says: **Dumb fox. Do** **not** **take off.**

Judy tilted her head at the strange note. Then she observed him; he wasn't doing anything besides just standing there with a paper bag draped over his head.

When she's had enough of this strange nonsense, she reached up with to his head and pulled the paper bag off. First his neck appears, then his muzzle, followed by a set of tired, green eyes.

Judy stared at him for a full moment. Nick stared back, a tiny smile started to form on his lips. It looked almost hopeful, for some reason.

She didn't return his smile. "I don't know what I expected." she drawled before retreating back in with the door left wide open.

Nick assumed that it was a gesture that said: 'Get your ass in here you simpleton!'. He strolled right in and closed the door.

She stood there; a scowl on her face and her arms crossed over each other. Her foot tap-tap-tapping on the wooden floor.

All she said was an expectant, "Well?", and only then Nick opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry." he apologized. She didn't look convinced.

"I acted like an ass."

"And?"

"I shouldn't have sent you those texts."

"And?"

He sighed, "That I am a dumb fox."

A few fleeting seconds of silence passed... And then:

 _*I am a dumb fox.*_

Judy's pen recorder squeaked once more.

 _*I am a dumb fox.*_

She clicked the button to turn it off. Her smile stretched wide.

Nick groaned, "Seriously?"

Judy smirked, "It's called a hustle sweetheart."

The fox rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah. Laugh it up, I already said I was sorry."

Judy couldn't help but giggle, "You brought this on yourself. Go sit down."

Nick strolled to her couch and sat himself down. Judy asked if he wanted anything, he answered: "How about a tall glass of forgiveness?"

To which she replied with: "Sorry, I'm fresh out. How about a cup of get bent and a big bowl of shove it where the sun don't shine?"

There was no way he could he come up with a come back for that one.

"Water will be just fine, then." he said.

She was on a roll, "You want water? The toilets over there."

"Hey now!" Nick whined, apparently that last one had hit a little too close to home, "You already won. You don't have to kick the dog when he's down."

Judy came back from her kitchen with a glass of water in her paw.

"What is your deal?" she asked suddenly before giving the glass to him.

"Deal?" he wondered, reaching a paw to receive the glass, "What do you mean?"

"What is the matter with you?" she clarified. "I mean, you act liked such an ass when I first moved into this building. And throughout my entire stay you wanted nothing more than to get under my skin."

She hadn't bothered to sit down on her own couch, instead she chose to stand there; glaring daggers at her landlord while she scolded him, arms crossed about her chest.

"Is that what you've set out to do? To get under my skin?"

She let her question hang in the air for a moment. Nick just sat there, nursing the glass of water as if it were liquor; which was something that he craved at that very moment.

"Well congratulations," Judy said, catching him off guard, "You've succeeded; you're under my skin."

He didn't know how to respond to that, which was quite rare; Nick Wilde always knew what to say.

"That time, when I found you laying on your bed with a hundred degree fever, I thought 'hey, maybe if I took care of him then maybe he'll mellow out and stop bugging me.'" she paused just to see his reaction; he didn't show it.

"And believe it or not, I have to grown to actually care about you." she confessed.

The intended effect had been swift. He looked up, surprised at her sudden confession. She wasn't finished though.

"You're a jackass, a hopeless flirt and your fashion sense is such an eye sore that it could make a blind bat gauge his eyes out with his own claws." she briefly smiled at that last part, it vanished just as quickly as it appeared.

"So let me ask you one last question: Why?"

Just why, all she wanted him to do was explain himself. And explain he did.

"Cause you're different."

Well... it's something.

"Different?" Judy tilted her head, "Different how?"

"Different as in the way you move is different," he stood up from his seat, it gave Judy a slight start but he hadn't made a step towards her.

"The way you take control is different. The way you walk, the way you talk and the way you hustle me; it's all different."

"Nick, I don't understand."

"What's there to understand?" he asked, "You're a bunny. But you're strong, brave and incredibly intelligent."

He took a step forward and for once Judy didn't make an effort to distance herself.

"That time when I told you that I liked you, I meant it. I want to get to know you Judy Hopps."

"Then stop acting like an ass!" she exclaimed, "I'd give you the time if weren't such a pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert."

"Oh sure, pretending to be a masseur just to cup a few feels is nowhere near perverted."

He groaned, "Fine, you want me to apologize for that too? Alright! I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I gave you massage that you enjoyed so much!"

"You talk as if I owe you a fine!"

"Oh so you're denying that you enjoyed it?!"

"It was a massage! Of course I liked it! I'm not gonna deny anything. I loved it every single second of it!"

"Then why the hell are you complaining about it!?"

"Because you are a perverted, sexist freak!"

"Oh yeah?!" he stepped closer to her, "Well you are a pretentious, self-righteous bitch!"

"Pretentious?!" she gasped. "How dare you? You pathetic mutt!"

"Whiny bumpkin!"

"Dumb fox!"

"Dumb bunny!"

"I hate you!"

By then both of them were practically seething. Nick loomed over her; his angry glare threatening to bore a hole right between Judy's eyes.

Judy stood her ground; she stared up at him, meeting his eyes glare for glare.

Neither of them knew how it escalated to this point.

And as Judy continued her stare down with her landlord she asked, "Are you as turned on as I am?"

Nick, still glaring, answered, "More so that it hurts."

"Good." she then lunged, latching herself to his lips.

 **And cut there!**

 **So sorry for the delay! I've been busy with college and stuff.**

 **The rhyming Ms. Irene is a nod to Ms. Depesto from the 80's show "Moonlighting". I hope you guys remember David Addison and Maddie Haze.**

 **Hmm... What do you think is gonna happen next?**


	7. Chapter 7

There are three things that Judy had realised within next few seconds.

One: She had just tackled her landlord onto her sofa.

Two: She was straddling him while she forced her tongue down his throat.

And last but certainly not the least, Three: She didn't mind where his paws roamed.

They were rough and callused; just the way she likes them. Initially they were positioned on her waist where he groped her till his heart's content. But then they began traveling lower, coming to rest on her rump. She moaned into his mouth when he gave it an affectionate squeeze.

She couldn't think straight, acting on pure instinct her own paws found the knot that secured Nick's tie. It was gone a second later, it did not stand a chance when Judy yanked it down in one single pull. And after throwing that away she moved on to the buttons.

By the time she reached the third button she let out a muffled yelp as she was suddenly jostled to the side. Nick had rolled both of them on the sofa, and now it was the fox that was on top.

Nick broke their kiss, "Too slow, Judy." he growled. His voice was thick and gruffly masculine; it made the fur on the back of her head stand on end.

Judy could only watch as Nick gripped the lapels of his shirt and promptly ripped it off of his body. His chest and abdomen weren't rippling with hardened muscles, but they were lean and firm. Judy realised another thing tonight; he looked good without a shirt on.

"N-Nick," she managed to say, obviously aroused by his actions, "Your shirt."

"Screw the shirt!" he proclaimed, throwing the otherwise useless heap of fabric to the side, "I have a hundred of them in my closet, I could afford to lose one."

Before Judy could even respond his lips were upon hers once more.

She remembered what he said to her all those weeks ago:

 _First I'd get into your mouth, to know what you taste like._

She felt his tongue against her teeth, she opened them slightly and in he went. He left not an inch of her mouth unexplored. A jolt shocked her spine when their tongues met; he tasted like nothing that she had ever known, and slowly her mind began to swim. Lost and drunk in euphoria she almost failed to notice his paw kneading away at one of her breasts.

 _Then I'd get into your vest, to know how soft you really are._

Well, right now she was wearing one of her night shirts. With absolutely nothing underneath it.

Nick found that out as he cupped her warm, mound of flesh; her nipple was poking against the thin fabric.

He broke their kiss once more, "My god," Nick sighed into her ear, "You feel wonderful."

"N-Nick-ah!" her breath was cut short when she felt a thumb on her sensitive nipple.

"Tell me what to do, sweetheart." she could feel how hot his breath was as he whispered into her ear, "Tell me what you want."

"I-I want you to- ah!" he was using two fingers Now; with a thumb and an index finger he held her nipple between them, twisting and pinching it to a point where she could barely even breathe.

"Goddamn it, Nick!" she exclaimed before grabbing his wrist and pulling it way from her breast.

"Rip it off!" she growled at his face, "My clothes! Tear them off and use your mouth!"

Nick grinned, "Yes, ma'am." with two paws he held the lapels of her shirt and pulled them apart; buttons and tendrils of fabric flew all over the place.

Nick's breath hitched; looking down to assess the hot, breathing mass below him. She laid there, panting, eager and waiting, while her arms were raised above her head as if to say 'Take me! Do with me as you please!'. Her ruined shirt was wide open, two beautiful mounds of flesh rose up and down with every breath she took. And on top of each sculpted breasts were tiny, pink nipples. They were hard, Nick could tell just how much they yearned for attention. And right between the the two mounds was a delicately soft patch of fur. It accentuated her full chest, giving her a much more feminine feature.

In a word: She was beautiful.

"They're a bit small, I take it?" said Judy, the insecurity in her voice was far too obvious.

Nick clicked his tongue, "Don't say that," he smiled, "They're perfect." he then leaned down to her lips, catching her in another sultry kiss.

"You're perfect." he cooed.

Judy couldn't help but smile at his affection. She mentally asked herself how a complete scoundrel such as he could bring her such pleasure of being a woman.

She watched as he leaned his muzzle to that patch of fur that laid right between her cleavage. She failed to suppress a shudder as he planted his nose into the fur and inhaled, it was shortly followed by a hot blast of air that made her grab at his head and pulled him closer to her chest.

Nick knew what she wanted him to do; his tongue darted out of his mouth, sampling a taste of her bare fur. Eventually his tongue began to roam.

He set his attention on the patch of fur for a while; licking, sampling, tasting. He felt her jolt when his tongue scraped the side of her right breast. That was when he decided to tease her, stroking his tongue against the side of her breast, completely missing the sensitive nipple on purpose.

Judy quickly caught on to his little game. And she wasn't amused. With a swift smack upside his head she yelled, "Don't tease you dumb fox!"

He yelped, he apologized profusely before giving her chest an affectionate nuzzle. Soon that nuzzle turned into wet pecks; the tiny kisses trailed over her right breast, making Judy grip at the foam of of her sofa. His lips grazed her nipple once and she shuddered.

"Do that again," she ordered breathlessly.

Nick shifted slightly, landing his mouth upon her sensitive nub. Judy moaned once she felt his tongue on her nipple. She pulled his head as close as she physically can.

Nick responded in kind, flicking his tongue against the sensitive nub of flesh. The succulent 'oh's coming from Judy spurred him on; he closed his lips around her nipple and began suckling. Her response was quick.

"Ooooh!" she moaned, her arms wrapping around his head to keep him right there. Now her other breast was left alone. Nick took notice, reaching to the lone mound to eagerly cup it with a paw.

His other empty paw travelled down to her shorts; they were warm and damp, and her panties undoubtedly soaked underneath it.

Judy could feel him knead her against the fabric of her shorts. Her vivid dream flashed back into her thoughts. This isn't a dream; it may be too good to be true but no dream could ever feel so real. So alive with so much pleasuring stimuli.

She was awake, and her dream was about to become a reality.

His paw shifted against the button that secured her shorts. And with a bit of fumbling it snapped open. There was no warning, only the feel his paw moving pass the elastic band of her soaked panties. Two of his fingers brushed against her moist, swollen flesh.

"Aaaahhhh!" her back arched and her thighs parted upon instinct, granting him full access.

"N-Nick I- Oh god!" her breath hitched when his fingers brushed against her clitoral hood.

Nick had since retreated his oral attack on her breast, he now focused his attention on her hot, womanly folds; he toyed, teased, flicked and probed with his paw. And she clenched and grounded her hips in return.

"Nick," Judy managed to say, even though she could barely keep it together, "B-bedroom! Now!"

Nick didn't waste any time. He pulled his paw away from her crotch before grabbing her whole body and carrying her.

Judy's shorts had been around her ankles when Nick lifted her off the sofa. And with a bit of kicking she shed her shorts from her feet, now the only piece of garment that's covering her was her panties; Judy knew that she won't be needing that little piece of fabric.

Nick carried her into her bedroom, bridal style and all. He caught her in another kiss; her arms wrapped instinctively around his neck.

Judy briefly broke away, "Put me down," then she was at his lips again.

Nick did as he was told; his arms slackened until Judy's feet touched the floor, yet she didn't break their connection. But slowly, her arms untangled themselves from his neck, then slid down to his lean torso. And still they traveled further till her paws came to rest on the clasps that secured his khaki trousers.

The clasps were the first ones to give away and immediately Judy felt something hard twitch against her paw. She moved on to his zipper; it didn't even have to be opened half way for Nick's manhood to be released from it's fabric prison.

Judy broke their kiss in order to look down and see him. And by god! It looked like nothing that she had imagined. Nick's species may be small compared to other canines, but he was incredibly well endowed.

Nick grinned, leaning down to her ear he whispered, "Enjoying the view?" he asked. His voice was ragged and his breath felt hot.

"Touch me." he ordered.

Her paws felt like they had a mind of their own. His hot, turgid flesh twitched on contact. He sighed in satisfaction.

The more he moaned and sighed the more adventurous Judy got; she stroked and kneaded his aching crimson flesh. He smelled of musk, it was intoxicating, and she felt drawn to it.

Her bed was near by. She could sit while he remained standing. Her face flushed at the idea; Judy wasn't ignorant when it came to sex; she had been around with a few dates, slim pickings they were, and only a couple of the males she had dated managed to get her in bed. She was by no means a virgin.

But oral sex was something only she had been on the receiving end of. She had never done it herself.

 _There's always time to learn._

With a new found courage, she guided him towards her bed where she sat by the edge of the mattress.

Nick saw her plan a mile away, he grinned.

"Why Officer Hopps," he feigned surprise, "I never expected you to be such a giver."

"Don't expect this to be a habit," retorted Judy as she grasped the fox's stiff flesh in her paws, "This is my first time doing this so don't expect anything rough."

He chuckled, "First timer for sex? Or just blowjob in general?"

"You do know I am dangerously close to the tiny bits that make you a male, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

Judy made her point by opening her mouth and then snapping it shut, Her teeth clicked menacingly close to the tip of Nick's manhood. Judy knew she had her point across when the fox gulped.

She sent him a nigh innocent smile, "These incisors aren't just made for chewing carrots you know."

With an uneasy smile he replied, "You know what? Let's skip me," he withdrew from her paws, "Tonight's is all about you," his demeanor changed from unease to suave just like that.

"Lay on your back for me," he whispered to her ear, "I'll take care of you."

She rolled her eyes before doing so, "Pussy."

"Yes, please." he retorted, earning him a well deserved kick to his chest.

"Just shut up and get down there." she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am."

He got on his knees, positioning himself right between her legs. Judy looked on, anticipating what was about to come.

Nick leaned down, planting his muzzle onto the moist fabric of her panties. She smelled of pheromones and sex.

"Do you have any idea idea how phenomenal you smell like right now?" he asked innocently.

He exhaled right through the fabric, she shuddered as the hot blast of air hit her sensitive folds.

"I can only imagine." she managed to say, "Now don't make me wait, Nicholas."

Nick huffed, "I wouldn't even think about it, sweetheart."

With his teeth, he bit the elastic band and pulled the garment down. He maintained eye contact with her as he did this; the silent message was clear as day:

 _I want you to see this. Watch me taste you. Pleasure you._

Judy found herself lost within those green eyes of his. She kept panting for breath, soon her panties were off, and now she was completely bare.

Nick observed it; moist, hot and laced with pheromones. Her pink lips were swollen and puffy, desperate and begging for attention. And on the top of her labia, hidden by a well placed patch of fur, was no doubt her clitoris.

Judy saw him lean down, his tongue made contact with her moist lips, forcing her to arch her back and grip at her sheets.

It was just one taste, and Nick was hooked. He delved deeper into her silky depths. She was salty sweet to him, her pheromones flooded his olfactory system.

Judy continued to arch her back and grip her sheets, Her legs had wrapped around his head to pull him in even deeper.

Within minutes of this treatment, Nick had gotten her to climax; she shouted his name from the top of her lungs. Her thighs were clamped down on his head until her orgasm died down.

She laid there in her afterglow. She unraveled her legs from his head; the fur around his muzzle was wet and matted from her climax.

He smiled shamelessly, licking the side of his muzzle, "You are one delicious rabbit."

She chuckled, "Get up here."

After shedding the last pieces of clothing that he had, he climbed onto her bed. Still positioned between her legs, he smashed their lips together once more. It wasn't the first time Judy had tasted herself in another person's mouth.

Judy broke away from him, "Well?"

"Well what?" He playfully repeated.

He slapped at his chest, "Well don't keep me waiting, hung fox."

He chuckled, "Do you really want to?"

"Yes," she answered, "I need this, Nick."

"It might hurt."

She smiled warmly, "You're sweet, you know that? But it's okay, Nick." she gave him chaste peck on his nose, "I trust you."

Something about those three words struck a chord in Nick. He found himself smiling back down at her.

He shifted for a second to get himself into position. The tip of his stiff flesh parted her pink lips; he went further, deeper, inch by inch until his bulbous knot stopped him from going any further .Judy latched onto his shoulders for support, her entrance clenching at Nick's girth.

He let her get comfortable for a moment before he began to move his hips back, then moving it forward. He listened to Judy's moans, it was his way of knowing that he wasn't doing any harm to her.

Judy noticed his hesitation and decided that he needed some kind of go signal. She tried wrapping her legs around his middle and pulling him closer to her. That seem to catch his attention.

"You can go as fast as you can Nick, you're not gonna break me." she told him.

The movement in his hips sped up significantly. The fox buried his muzzle into the crook of her neck as he gyrated against her.

Judy moaned his name over the sound of their flesh colliding with one another. She hadn't felt this level of ecstasy in a long time; all of the other males paled in comparison to Nick.

Judy could just tell that he was almost done. With the way his thrusts becoming erratic by the second, it was only a matter of time.

It was there that she felt a sudden, but manageable, pain accompanied by his erratic thrusts; it was his knot. He had tied with her.

Both their climaxes came simultaneously; Judy howled when Nick nipped her shoulder, but she hadn't mind for the pleasure had cancelled out the pain.

They now laid there; two panting animals, thoroughly spent and satisfied from their passionate mating.

It took a while for Nick's knot to deflate. He laid himself on top of Judy for the whole five minutes that it took for it to shrink back into it's sheath.

For now, she was satisfied with him on top to keep her warm. She decided to get as much sleep as she could, because speaking from experience, she was going to feel all of this in the morning.

 **And cut there!**

 **Well, there we go! A full chapter filled to the brim with sex.**

 **Was it good for you too? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there!**

 **I would like to thank all of you wonderful readers. Because without you I wouldn't have the strength to carry on! Now, let's breath in and breath out to calm ourselves from that last chapter. Nick and Judy are doing the same thing, so don't expect any early morning activities. We are back to our usual playful banter.**

Something wasn't right.

Judy came to this realization within minutes of waking up. Something was off.

No it wasn't the slight ache in her lower regions.

And no, it's not the extra weight and warmth of her landlord spooning her.

And no, it's not because her whole bedroom smelled like sweat and sex either.

After carefully unravelling herself from Nick's arms she got out of her bed, grabbing a robe from her closet before inching her way to the door. She turned back around to glance at Nick; the fox pawed the space that she had vacated, obviously searching for her. When his paw hadn't found what it was looking for he mumbled something unintelligible before rolling onto the other side of the bed.

Judy had to smile; he can be adorable at times.

She shook her head wistfully before strolling out of her room.

Everything was the same in the living room. Save for the ripped and discarded clothing that littered a part of the floor. She went over to her couch where she soon found her discarded shorts from last night. She also spotted her night shirt from the far corner of the room; it's lapels torn asunder, ripped from the seams and all of its buttons missing.

Judy could barely grasp the reality of it all; had all of this happened just last night? Sure she smells like sex and her loins had been aching ever since she got up. But last night had been a series of emotions and frustrations, how could it have lead to tearing each other's clothes off?

Maybe that's just it; She remembered being frustrated about work and family. Maybe she had needed an outlet without realizing it. And Nick had been there, he was pouring his heart out to her, and that had appealed to her in someway.

She recalled last night, right before he made love to her he showed his concern by hesitating, fearing that he might hurt her. And in the middle of it all he didn't seem too concerned about seeking his own pleasure, rather he was trying to bring out her own.

Nicholas Wilde had showed a number of promising qualities in just one night. Qualities that she found desirable in a mate.

She smiled at the seemingly endless possibilities.

There's hope for you yet, Nicholas Wilde.

VVV

Nick woke up with a snort; after flickering his eyes to get the sleep out of them he drowsily scanned his surroundings. He wondered for moment as he noticed that he wasn't in his own room.

He breathed through his nose, catching a whiff of a scent that came from the sheets.

They smell like Judy.

Everything came back to him in a flash.

He looked around bedroom; where is she anyway?

His ear flicked as he heard something from the living room. He stumbled out of bed, picked up his trousers, and went through the door to investigate. He was suddenly met by unmistakable sweet and salty smell of pancakes cooking on a nonstick skillet; there Judy was in the kitchenette, wearing a carrot patterned robe, standing in front of the stove.

He watched her in total amusement, smiling broadly as she hummed a happy little tune while she cooked. And that was when he came up with an idea.

After flipping her third pancake with a spatula, Judy hadn't expected the sudden pull upon her waist. She yelped helplessly when Nick had turned her around to face him, she didn't even have a second to breath when the fox just smashed their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss.

Nick pulled away from her lips with a wet, audible 'smack', with a smirk and a half-lidded look he said, "G'morning, sexy."

The poor bastard didn't have time to flinch when Judy went to grab one of his paws, twisted it, pulled him in a circle and making his whole body crash muzzle first into floor.

"What the hell!?" she exclaimed, before hitting him on his ass with her spatula.

"Ow!" he yelped, "Never knew you loved spanking."

"Shut up!" she hit him once more. "What in the world were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that a good morning kiss was a nice way to start my weekend." he explained, "But I guess a face full of floor dust is nice too."

Judy sighed, "Get up." she let go of his arm. He stood up and shook his whole body like nothing happened.

"So," he began, "What's for breakfast?"

Judy raised an eyebrow at him, "What makes you think that I made you breakfast?"

"Because you adore me." he answered with a shrug.

Not a total lie; she does adore him. Rolling her eyes she said, "Fine, blueberry pancakes."

Nick paused, "Did you say blueberry pancakes?"

"Yes?"

He shook his head slightly, "That's it..."

"What's it?"

"Now I love you." he confessed.

A hot tinge of red quickly stained her cheeks, "Yeah," she chuckled but it was out of discomfort, "We sorta have to talk about that."

Nick tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is- oh crap!" she quickly turned towards the stove when she caught whiff of something burning. She turned the fire off and scooped the nearly burnt pancake out of the skillet, placing it on top the freshly cooked ones.

She collected herself before continuing, "What I mean is I want to talk about what happened last night."

"Okay?" Nick grabbed a chair near the kitchen table and promptly sat himself down.

Judy took a deep breath, slowly thinking of a way to form her words, "Last night was just... I don't know, something that I needed to get out of my chest," she paused to see if Nick had any type of reaction; he hides it very well.

"And well, I was frustrated and I needed an outlet. And I just wanna say that I am grateful that you were there, but don't get me wrong, I'm not that type of girl to just sleep with the first guy I see when I have a bad day.

"It's just... I like you, a lot. And whatever it is that we started last night I wanna know where that goes. You say you wanna get to know me? Then fine; My name Judith Anne Hopps, I'm twenty-five years old and I work as a lieutenant for the ZPD. I lived in Bunny Burrow for the most part of my life and I have two-hundred and seventy-five siblings.

"I love my job, I love reading, cooking, watching movies, listening to music and as if I am not cliche enough, long walks on the beach.

"I hate bullies, racist animals and contrary to my love for reading, I hate the Howling Moon series." She breath in deep, concluding her speech right there. Judy stared at Nick, whom just stared back.

"Well?" she asked expectantly, "Any questions?"

All he answered was, "Just one."

"Shoot."

"When can we eat?"

Time stopped at that moment for Judy, "What?"

He shrugged, "When can we eat? I'm starving."

Judy's demeanor turned from sweet, to confusion, then to that infamous womanly rage in just a matter of seconds.

"Did you even hear a word of what I just said?" she demanded.

"I heard plenty."

"Oh you heard plenty, did you?" she challenged, "Okay then, repeat everything that I've said."

Nick stood up, "I don't have to. Hell, I don't want to."

"Oh why? Because it doesn't matter to you?"

"No."

"Bull! Last night probably didn't even matter to you as well!" Had she made a mistake? Had she let him in far too quickly?

"It matters to me more than you think!" he exclaimed.

"Prove it then," she crossed her arms around her chest, "Reassure me that you aren't just gonna string me along. Otherwise you'd be just like all of the other men I've dated."

Nick huffed, "Okay, how's this for reassurance? You are the most infuriating female that I've ever met; you're ambitious, uptight and pushy," Judy meant to cut him off right there, but Nick beat her to it, "But, you might be infuriating but you're caring when you want to be," he stepped closer to her, "You're ambitious, because you have so much to prove to everyone and yourself. Your uptight because you're afraid of losing control of everything and anything that involves you," he was practically looming over her, she almost flinched when she felt his paws on her waist. He smiled at her, the smile that always disarms her.

"You're pushy, because no matter what happens you'll never give up," he looked her in the eye, green clashing with violet.

"And so far, that is the Judy that I know. And because of that, you make me want to be a better man." he concluded.

Judy continued to stare at him; she didn't say anything for a moment. And when she finally opened her mouth to speak, it wasn't the words Nick was expecting, "You got that last part from Tomcat Cruise, you filthy plagiarist!"

Nick sighed in defeat, "Okay fine, you got me. But everything else was true."

Judy's lips pursed into a tight line, though her anger had dissipated somewhat, "Is that all you foxes can do, acting sly and infuriating?"

Her question was obviously rhetorical, but that didn't stop Nick from drawling, "No, we also know how to cook gourmet meals and make passionate love on any flat surface available."

"Pervert."

He ignored her; he was on a roll, "I'd give you a thorough demonstration but with the number of flat surfaces in here that could all day-"

"Nick!"

He smirked, "Not that I'm complaining."

Judy slammed a paw on the on the table, "Just shut up and eat or so help me I will paw-cuff you to the staircase railing naked!"

"Hot."

"That's it!" she grabbed the plate of blueberry pancakes from the table, well away from his reach, "You have just lost your breakfast privileges, get out of my apartment!"

"Hey that's not fair!" he poured, "Come on, babe. Don't do this to me!"

She stopped, stared, then glared. She placed the pancakes back onto the table.

"What did you just call me?" her tone was unsettlingly calm. Nick had struck a nerve, and he knew it.

He inched his way towards the door thinking that if he ran fast enough he might be able to outrun her.

"I'll let myself out." he meeped before making a mad dash for the door. He made it, slamming the wooden barrier with enough force that it rattled the entire hallway.

He pressed his back against the door, taking in deep gulps of air to calm himself down. And in his haste, he almost didn't see one of his own tenants (An Ibex named Bucky Antlerson from right across the hall) that had only just got out of his own apartment to run his daily errands.

And that's when Nick realised that he was still shirtless.

Fox and Ibex met eye to eye. Both beasts stared at each other for a moment. Bucky made the first move; he opened the door to his apartment and yelled, "Hey Pronk!"

An equally loud voice answered, "Yeah Bucky what is it?"

"I called it! The landlord's shagging the bunny cop!"

"What?!" Pronk exclaimed, "How are you sure?"

"I'm looking at him right now!" Bucky turned back around to look at Nick. The Ibex "Where's your shirt Mr. Wilde?"

Nick had calmed down just enough for him to get his bearings back; he met Bucky's smirk with a condescending glare.

"Where's your rent that's been due for over a week now?" he countered.

Bucky made a move with his lips but no words came out. Silenced, the antlered mammal sauntered went back inside his apartment without another word.

Nick 'hmp'ed before walking off into the direction of the stairs, all the while thinking of way to get into Judy's good graces once again.

He'd been thinking between giving Judy flowers or treating her to a night out in some restaurant when he got to the first floor and noticed that the door to his own apartment was ajar.

He remembered locking it before he went up to Judy's; had he been robbed for real? Should he call Judy?

He cursed silently as he realised that he had left his phone on his nightstand.

Then his ear twitched. Was that rock music?

He steeled himself and approached his door, the music blared louder with every step. He warily opened the door, and what he saw inside wasn't even in the list of the things he was expecting; A sand colored Fennec Fox, wearing nothing more than a pair of sunglasses, a black polo shirt and a pair of white briefs dancing and lipsyncing to the rock song that was being blasted from a portable stereo.

The fennec fox hadn't noticed the red fox quite just yet, he was too busy dancing. Now Nick had really wished that he had his phone with him; he could've recorded this.

Eventually Nick decided that enough was enough and he slammed the door, the sound was loud enough for the fennec to stop in mid air guitar pose and turn his head towards Nick's direction. The fennec fox reached for his portable stereo and promptly pressed the stop button.

All was quiet, both vulpines stared awkwardly at each other. Nick silently wondered if this morning couldn't get any weirder.

"Of course you realize that now I'm gonna hafta kill ya." The fennec spoke, his voice was deep and intimidating.

But Nick didn't even flinch.

"And then what? Raid a casino with ten other animals?" he drawled sarcastically.

The fennec crossed his arms, "Where's your shirt?"

"Where's your pants?"

Another moment silence. Then the fennec relented first.

"Fine you win." he muttered, taking off his sunglasses and throwing them on the couch.

"You know Finnick," Nick began, "I'm starting to think that giving you a spare key is the biggest mistake I've ever made."

'Finnick' grumbled something from under his breath.

Grinning, Nick walked into his room to get himself a new shirt. He emerged minutes later wearing a fresh, new Hawaiian shirt and an indigo tie grasped in his one paw and in the other was his phone.

"Where the hell were you last night?" Finnick asked; he had put on some shorts while Nick had been in his room. Now he sat on the couch fiddling with his sunglasses.

"I was busy." Nick answered, facing a mirror as he fixed his tie around his neck.

"Busy doing what?"

"Business."

"With whom?"

"Does it matter?"

Finnick quirked an eye brow, "You came down here without a shirt, of course it matters."

Nick sighed, after finishing another loop on his tie he turned around to face miniscule vulpine.

"Fine. You remember my new tenant?"

"Yeah, she was the cop that you molested."

Nick clicked his tongue, "I did not molest her. It was completely consensual."

"Course it was."

He rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I was with her last night, and let's just say that she and I talked some things out."

Finnick stared at the bigger fox, "Ya screwed her, didn't you?"

Nick laughed but there wasn't any humor behind it, "You know you should write your own romance novel Finn, you make it sound like Fifty shades of prey when you talk."

The tiny fox sent him a rude gesture.

"Screw you!" he growled.

"Someone already did."

Nick laughed at his friend's disapproving glare.

"So what about you?" the red fox took a seat right next to the fennec, "What are you doing here?"

Finnick frowned, "My van got towed."

"Oh." Was all Nick could say for that.

"Yeah."

Nick knew how much Finnick loves that van. The fennec practically lives in that vehicle.

"You wanna crash here for a while?" Nick offered suddenly, "Like you know, just until we get your van back?"

Finnick pondered on this for a minute. Then he nodded once, "Awright."

It was settled, "Cool. You can take the couch." Nick rose from his seat and went to the kitchen, "I for one, am starving; have you had your breakfast yet?"

"You mean you haven't had yours?" Finnick wondered.

"Well, I almost had blueberry pancakes."

"From where?"

"From Judy."

"What made it 'almost'?"

Nick emerged from from the kitchen with an apple. "I sorta pissed her off," he answered before taking a bite out of the fruit.

"You slept with her and then twelve hours later you pissed her off?", the fennec shook his head, "That's a new record."

"And that's gonna be the last record." Nick said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm gonna find a way to apologize to her," his gaze softened, "Finnick, she's the one."

"You said the same thing about Claudette." said Finnick.

"Well yeah, until I saw her in bed with a jackal." Nick bit into his apple once more.

"You sure she's it?" Finnick asked.

Nick sighed, "I know she is."

A ring from his pocket caught his attention. He pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" he greeted, "Yeah? Alright I'll be right there."

"Who was that?" asked Finnick.

"Mr's Otterton," Nick answered, "She wants a delivery."

"You gonna go now?"

"Yup." The red fox threw his apple at Finnick, to which the fennec caught with a paw.

"Keep that in the fridge for me will ya?" Nick said.

"No."

"Great!" Nick turned to his door. He grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. As soon as he opened the door he was met by a gray furred mass standing in front of him.

 **And cut there!**

 **Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I had to attend a funeral for my late grandmother. May she rest in peace.**

 **The dancing underwear scene was undoubtedly a reference from oceans eleven. And Finnick's line about killing Nick was from the Butler Niles from The Nanny.**

 **So? How is Mr's Otterton going to play out in the next chapter? Well hopefully we'll find out soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Buongiorno! How we all doing! Got nothing much to say right now so... On with the story!**

"Judy." Nick stared wide eyed.

The grey rabbit stood there in front of him; face flat and expressionless, though her lips curved in a slight way that it looked displeased. Arms crossed about her chest and a grey foot tap-tap-tapping on the floor.

"What are you-", something red and long hitting him squarely on his nose had cut him off.

It was his tie from last night.

He held the red garment in his paw and stared at it.

Judy spoke for the first time, "I am NOT anyone's babe!" she yelled, pointing an angry finger at the vulpine, "You hear me you dumb fox?"

Thinking that aggravating the rabbit any further could result into more bodily harm, Nick nodded once and quickly stuttered, "Yeah, I know I'm sorry and it won't happen again."

He looked into her seething violet orbs, hoping that the eye contact would let her know how sincere he was.

It didn't work.

"Sure it won't." Judy drawled.

Nick signed before pulling his from his pocket. He was gonna be late.

"Look Judy, we can talk about this later."

"Later my tail!" she exclaimed, "We are talking about this right now!"

"Yeah you tell em sister!" Finnick called from the couch.

Nick growled, "Stay out of this!" then he surged forward and slammed the door from the outside.

"Who was that?" asked Judy.

"That was Finnick he's the midget fox that keeps stealing the food out of my fridge, anyway." he stepped up to her, "I have a job to."

"I thought you freelanced."

"Well I'm freelancing right now as a matter of fact." he walked past her, she cut him off.

"Judy!" he briskly went to move pass her once more only for her to appear in front of him again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Until Nick threw his hands up in the air, grumbling loudly. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Judy continued to stand her ground, unaffected by the fox's sour demeanor, "We are going to talk about last night whether you like it or not! I'm not taking any crap from you today, Nicholas Wilde!"

"You know what? Fine!"

He grabbed her hips suddenly, then he lifted her off the ground and hoisted her up on his shoulder. Judy could only yelp as Nick began walking towards the door.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled, "Put me down you dumb fox!"

"No!" he tensely replied, "You wanted to talk? Let's talk!"

"Where the hell are you taking me then?!"

"To your car."

"My car is in the shop!"

"Then let's take mine."

"Why do we need a car exactly?"

"Because we can't talk in your apartment because your neighbors might hear us. We can't talk in mine because Finnick is such an ass hat! So let's go with the next best thing, my car. I have a delivery to make anyways."

Nick was out the door and so was she. Mammals who were walking by noticed the display immediately. And who could blame them?; a fox carrying a struggling bunny on his shoulder wasn't exactly difficult to spot.

They reached Nick's car; A bright yellow fox sized Chamero. Nick set Judy onto her feet, right next to the door.

Judy stared at the vehicle, "What is it with you and the color yellow?"

Nick ignored her question, opening the door for her.

"Get in." he ordered.

She stubbornly stomped her foot "No."

The fox counted from on to ten and breathed, thinking he might do something that he could regret.

"Do you want this talk to happen?" he asked tensely.

"Yes."

"Do you want me to get coronary at age thirty-two?"

This surprised Judy a bit, "N-no."

"Then. Get. In. The. Damn. Car." he ordered through gritted teeth.

His anger unnerved her. She did what he said and got on to the passenger seat. Buckling her seat belt for good measure.

Nick got into the driver's seat seconds later, slamming the door as he did so. Then he turned to her, "Alright, we have at least ten minutes to talk before I do the deliveries for Mrs. Otterton."

He sounded calm, was that a bad sign? "Okay."

"Good," he smiled slightly, "You can go first."

Judy sighed. She had a whole speech planned out, but now within the silence of Nick's car she couldn't find words she was looking for.

As Nick waited for her to talk, he twisted the key in the ignition and the engine purred to life. When the vehicle started to move that was when Judy spoke.

"I'm mad at you."

Well, it's better than awkward silence.

"I know and I'm sorry." he replied as he rounded a corner.

"You don't even know what your apologizing for."

"Of course I do. I'm sorry because I'm such an ass to you. I'm sorry because I'm not taking whatever it is that we have seriously..."

All while he was talking, Judy observed Nick. The fox kept his eyes on the road yet even without the the eye contact she could still hear how sincere he sounds.

"...And also I'm sorry because I called you babe."

Her annoyance came back, "Those other two I wouldn't mind because I could always hit you for it."

Nick rolled his eyes, "Sheesh, we're not even married yet and you're already thinking domestic abuse?"

A well-deserved and well-aimed punch to his shoulder is what he got. She heard him groan in pain. But all the while she blushed slightly on the thought of both of them tying the knot.

"Shut up." she scolded, "And the babe thing is what really ticked me off."

"You know I meant it to be as a sign of affection." he told her.

"I don't care." she seethed, "It's demeaning. It kinda feels like your trying to own me."

"But I'm not trying to own you." he reassured her as he stopped at a red light.

"I know, but..." she trailed off.

"But what?" the light turned green, the Chamorro moved forward.

"But almost all of the other males I've dated weren't as open as you."

"If you don't mind me asking-"

"There were only five," she cut him off, "I've dated five guys."

Five? That's not a bad number. Nick thought. But although...

"Okay... And I'm just being curious here..."

She cut him off again, "I've slept with three." she confessed, "And if you're looking to boost your ego, you're better than the three of them combined."

She was right, it did boost his ego.

"Okay." a smile quickly formed upon his lips, "Alright."

His smile irritated her, "Wipe that smile off your face before I slap it off." she threatened.

"Anyway, I have dated five guys and every single one of them is a complete bastard."

"All of them?" Nick wondered out loud. Was she really that unlucky?

"Well to be fair, the first rabbit I dated was alright. We parted on good terms when I left Bunny Burrow. He's married now actually."

"Do you still keep in touch?"

"No. But I keep hearing from him through my parents. It's Michael this or Michael that..."

"Why would your parents do that?" More importantly, why does he care? The guy is already married.

Judy shrugged, "Probably my parents think that he and I could somehow get back together."

"But he's married." argued Nick.

"Such is the desperate hope of a parent." she replied sagely. "But anyway, we are getting off topic. Where were we?"

"Well, you were ranting how the word Babe makes you feel like furniture and I was apologizing for it."

"Oh that's right. You're an ass!"

Nick sighed, "I know."

"You are also an idiot."

"The biggest idiot ever." he agreed.

"And you are going to treat me to lunch."

"That's just fine."

"And you are going to do my laundry for a month."

"Yes I most certainly-" he stopped, he looked at her and glared, "am not going to do that!"

At that, Judy merely shrugged, "Can't blame a girl for trying."

Nick dropped his glare, replaced by a thin line of irritation that formed on his lips.

"Sly bunny." he bitterly muttered.

"Dumb fox." she shot back.

"Fine, alright?" he waved a paw up in defeat, "I'm sorry, okay? From now on I'll respect you more." he declared, "And whatever this is that we've got going on, I'm going to take it seriously from here on out, okay?"

"Okay." she said offhandedly.

"You don't sound convinced." he replied, he turned the steering wheel at corner.

Judy laughed, but there was no humor behind it, "I've heard those kinds of promises countless of times, Nick. And if I hear them close enough they start to sound alike," her eyes shifted to look at him, "Nick, I don't need to hear those things from you."

"Then what do you want me to do then?"

"Show me."

"Show you?"

"Yes." she firmly concluded, "Show me that you are not just going to string me along, Nick. The reason I flipped out on you this morning is because I thought I made mistake of trusting you.

"It took me four failed relationships to realize that I needed to be wise on who I give my trust to.", She reached over and laid her paw over his, Her fingers rubbing against his knuckles.

"And I trust you, Nick." she told him, "But please, show me that last night wasn't another mistake."

"You know," he began after a full moment of silence. He was smiling, but it felt forced, "It's kinda funny; it took you four mistakes to learn your lesson," his smile drops, "But for me, I only needed one."

"Nick, what are you-"

He cut him off. The car stopped. "We're here."

The car stopped. Judy looked out into the window; she spotted a quaint little flower shop.

"Otterton's flower shop," she read from its sign, which was hanging above shop itself, painted blue and white.

She turned her head to Nick, "You work at a flower shop?"

"I freelance at a flower shop." Nick corrected, "I do deliveries here once or twice every two weeks."

Both mammals got out of the car and began walking towards the shop.

"Looks like their usual guy is out for some reason." said Nick.

Judy noticed how quickly his demeanor changed. Was he avoiding something? Maybe he it was something that he'd rather not talk about?

Bells chimed as they entered the door. Left and right, they surrounded by an array of colorful flowers. Each having its own unique specie and diversity. Many of which Judy had familiarized herself with when she was still at her parent's farm.

"Mr and Mrs Otterton?" Nick called, "I'm here to make the delivery."

While Nick waited for the owners to show up Judy observed the shop. She had been looking at a bundle of roses when she came to realize something.

The name Otterton. She'd heard of it before.

The sound of a door opening from behind the counter caught her attention. An otter, wearing a loose pink sweater walked up to the register. A warm smile stretching her lips.

"Good morning, Nick." she greeted. The fox returned her gesture and proceeded to introduce Judy to the older female.

Not like it was ever needed. Because as soon as Mrs Otterton laid eyes on the grey rabbit, she recognized her immediately.

"Officer Hopps!" she exclaimed in delight.

Judy smiled, "I knew the sign outside looked familiar." She then strolled over to the counter and shook the Otter's outstretched paw.

"It's nice to see you again." said Judy, "How are you?"

As Mrs Otterton proceeded to talk, Nick watched their exchange in confusion. Was he missing something here?

"You know each other?" The fox inquired.

"Yes," answered Otterton, "She's the police officer that helped me get my purse back."

Raising an inquisitive brow, he said, "You didn't mention that your hero turned out to be one of my new tenants."

He then turned to the aforementioned hero, "And why haven't you told me about this?"

Judy crossed her arms, "She was the very first mammal that I helped as an Officer," she smirked, "Of course you would've known that if you weren't busy trying to grope me."

"Nicholas!" Mrs. Otterton gasped. Mortified, she glared at the red fox "How could you?"

"I didn't hear you complain about it."

Then from out of nowhere came a rolled up newspaper, hitting him on his snout.

"Ow!" he yelped, looking up, his eyes met Mrs Otterton's disapproving leer. And in her paw was no doubt a rolled up newspaper. How was that even possible? She was even shorter than Judy.

"That is no way to treat a woman, Nicholas." the female otter scolded.

Nick turned to Judy, desperately seeking aid. The rabbit read him clearly, rolling her eyes at the fox.

"Actually," Judy spoke,"I've already forgiven him for that." she then reached over to the vulpine to give him a rather affectionate side hug. She looked up at him, "He can be sweet and adorable when he wants to be."

Nick looked down at the grey bunny, then back to to Mrs Otterton, whom had discarded her newspaper upon seeing Judy's little display.

"But," his attention went back to Judy, "That doesn't erase the fact that he can be such a bastard sometimes."

He can her smiling. But he knew better. Her smile meant trouble.

He removed himself from her before feigning a cough in an attempt to get his composure back.

It didn't work.

"Can I just er... Take the deliveries?" he stammered.

Both otter and rabbit shared a knowing glance.

"There at the back, Hon." said Mrs Otterton, "Go get em."

Nick quickly dashed behind the counter and exited to the back of the shop.

Mrs Otterton leaned over the counter and said, "So? You and Nick, huh?"

Judy smiled bashfully at the older female, "Were we that obvious?" she then shook her head wistfully, "We're just trying to figure things out."

The female otter nodded thoughtfully, "Don't let his wit and sarcasm fool you, Hon. He's a nice, sweet boy," she sighed, "It'll do him good to have someone like you around. I thought he'd never bounce back after what Claudette did to him."

This caught Judy's attention, "Who's Claudette?"

The otter huffed, "She hurt Nick." she told the youth, "Broke his poor heart, and left him wounded."

Was this Claudette the one mistake Nick had mentioned?

"Take care of him," said Mrs Otterton, "He's a good boy, he didn't deserve to get hurt that way."

Nick chose to reappear at that moment, carrying bouquets of assorted flowers in his arms. Having no idea of what the two women had talked about in his absence, he asked Mrs Otterton for the delivery locations. After that they went back to Nick's car.

There were three deliveries in total. They managed to hit each one on time; two of which were funerals and the last one was for an eager young lion who wanted to woo the girl next door.

Neither Judy or Nick said a word to each other the entire time. The silence wasn't awkward or tense, but it wasn't welcomed either. Judy had things to say to Nick; she wanted to ask things that she painfully needed answers to:

Who was this Claudette? How close was she to him? What did she do to make him hurt?

All these questions were just boiling within her mind. She needed answers.

Judy sighed and mentally prepared for the worst.

"So," she began, albeit uneasily, "Who's Claudette?"

A few tense moments past.

"She's no one." came his flat answer.

"Mrs Otterton mentioned her when we were talking."

"I'm sure she did." he turned the steering wheel at an intersection.

"Nick," she reached over to him, intending to cover a paw over his, "Whatever it is that Claudette did to you-"

"Is none of your concern" He took his paw away, placing it on the steering wheel.

"Nick I-"

"I don't want to talk about her," he sighed, "Not yet, anyways." he looked at her, his eyes tired and exhausted, it matches how emotionally spent he was.

"Let's just say that I once loved her, then she betrayed my love and my trust and now I'm trying to move on."

"When did that happen?" Judy asked.

"About three years ago."

Judy should've ventured deeper, but her respect for Nick stopped her from doing so. Eventually, they were back at flower shop. Nick collected his pay, Judy said her goodbyes to Mrs Otterton and they both made the ten minute drive back to their apartment building in silence.

They both got out of the car walked side by side towards the door. Nick went in first and held the door for her. She muttered a quick thank you as they entered the lobby.

Without a word, they both went their separate ways; the fox to his door and the rabbit to the staircase.

Judy paused at the first step. She could hear Nick's keys clicking in his paws, he was cursing under his breath.

She didn't know what came over her but she felt as if she needed to do it.

The grey bunny turned around, "Nick."

The fox turned around, keys still in held in his paws.

"Yeah?"

No words. No signals. Just the sound of her feet tapping into the floor as she strode over to him. She threw her paws around his neck and pulled him down to smash her lips against his.

His keys dropped from his paws, which were suddenly numb for some reason. They moved on instinct as they found themselves resting on the small of her back.

The kiss felt different. A huge contrast to the kisses that shared last night. Gone was the ravenous hunger for lust and wanton need. Replaced by a soft and reassuring warmth of tender affection.

He felt her pull away, much to his disappointment.

"What was that about?" he asked through the stars and the cobwebs.

"You can trust me." she declared before letting go of his neck, sliding her paws down to chest where they came to rest.

"I know I can trust you." he replied, Then his smile flashed onto his lips; Judy felt her heart swell.

"I wouldn't waste my time on you if I didn't." he added.

"Really?" she returned his smile, "And here I am thinking that you're just stringing me along."

"And face another assault from Mrs Otterton? I'm no glutton for punishment."

They laughed. Nick let her go. He watched her as she started to go back to the stairs.

 **And cut there!**

 **A bit of an emotional chapter, I know.**

 **So! Looks like our OTP has found some middle ground in their relationship.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup! New Chapter here coming right you! Jam packed with so much sugary fluffy sweetness that it could rot your teeth and may actually attract fire ants.**

 **Also, if you consider yourself as a fan of Robin Williams you might spot a few of his stand up material in this chapter.**

 **Let's do this!**

It's Sunday.

Why is it Sunday? Why can't it be Saturday 2.0?

Judy had just talked to her mother via video chat. Bonnie had asked if her daughter had already packed up for the family reunion tomorrow. Which was Monday. The day that comes right after Sunday.

And today was Sunday.

It was painfully clear. There was no way she was going to avoid it; she was going to have to attend that blasted reunion.

Just her and her whole clan. A whole day filled with relatives asking 'Why aren't you married yet?' and dozens of random aunts and uncles giving her some random buck's phone number.

And if that wasn't painful enough, Her parents, the same buck and doe that raised her, fed her and loved her, had invited the one rabbit in Bunny Burrow that she herself swore to never EVER see, smell and talk to ever again.

One of her ex-boyfriends from Senior Highschool, Robby Peterson.

A self absorbed, borderline, ego maniac who was born into a rich family and feels like he was entitled to everything.

Judy's past relationship with him was an anomaly in itself. How it lasted for a month she doesn't have even foggiest idea. Though granted, when they first started dating back in highschool he was one of the more popular kids; if the most popular boy in school saw you worthy enough to be asked to a date you'd be an idiot to say no.

At first he seemed nice; their first date had gone by smoothly. He was polite, charming, funny and he paid for everything. That lasted for almost half a month until she saw him for what he truly is.

About a year later, that was when she met Michael Cornwall. A much more wholesome, polite young buck who showed such promise. But what she had with him lasted far more shorter than what she had with Robby. It had been short, due to the fact that she was leaving for the academy.

Michael was the one who ended it. He was just not keen on long distance relationships. He had been there at the train platform where he kissed her one last time. It felt bittersweet.

Another year later she received news from him through her parents. He met someone, got married and now he has a hundred and fifty children with four on the way.

It wouldn't have bothered her if her parents invited him instead.

So tomorrow she was going to face a horde of invasive questions from equally invasive relatives and one pompous son of a bitch.

Great! Just great. No it's not just great, it's fantastic! Simply Kick-you-in-the-crotch-spit-on-your-neck fantastic!

Judy slammed her head onto her table after throwing her phone at the couch.

She groaned, moaned sighed and grumbled, but doing so wasn't going to make the reunion itself vanish from existence.

Oh how grueling it would be for her to see her many siblings and cousins with their husbands and wives and their children while she would be all alone sitting on a bench somewhere with no relationship to speak of.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And then something just clicked.

She picked her head up from the desk as an idea started coming to her. And of course! Hot damn! Why hadn't she thought about this sooner?

But she has to be subtle about this. She can't just go down there halfcocked.

I better start cooking...

VVV

Today was Sunday.

Basically a day filled to the brim with TV, comfort food, sleep, and more TV. Nicholas Wilde was doing just that; sitting on his couch with a bowl of fried crickets by his side along with Finnick who staring blankly into the TV.

A crowed roared from the TV speakers as a miniature horse wearing nothing than a pair of red tight shorts choke slammed another miniature horse against the floor of a wrestling ring. The other miniature horse, that one that got chokeslammed, dizzily stood up from the impact, only to have clotheslined by his opponent.

Suddenly Finnick sighed, "Man, I miss my van."

No doubt Nick heard what he said; Nick looked at fennec friend, who for whatever reason, hadn't left his eyes off the screen. The red fox then hummed in thought, like he was contemplating something that was so difficult.

He held up a finger, "Miniature horses... Miniature horses wrestling... Your van...", he paused, eyes staring up into the ceiling, "Yeah okay," he nodded.

"Yes, I see how you got there."

Finnick groaned, "Go choke on a cricket."

Nick laughed before popping another crunchy insect into his mouth to further agitate his short tempered friend.

"Why are we even watching this made up crap?" Finnick asked.

"Cuz, there's nothing else good on TV." Nick answered.

"And what is the deal about their shorts?", the fennec pointed at the screen, "I mean why the hell do they have to be so tight? Just look at that guy in the red shorts. You could actually tell what religion he his."

Nick paused in mid chew, he gave his friend a questioning look. "You've been looking at their shorts?"

The fennec's train of thought stopped abruptly. The then sighed, "Welp, it's finally gonna happen."

"What's gonna happen?"

"I'm gonna murder you."

Nick chuckled uneasily as he watched the fennec stand up from his seat.

A knock from the door was enough to distract the tiny fox. Buying enough time for Nick to escape and run towards the door to answer (and thank) whoever it was outside. His paw poised over the doorknob and swiftly pulled the door open.

The sweetest salty smell of pancakes was the first thing that he noticed. The sight of grey fur and violent eyes came second.

"Hey there!", Judy greeted.

There was something wrong here, Nick could tell. He could see Judy smiling as she held a plate of blueberry pancakes in her paws and by the looks of it they were fresh from the skillet. But behind the delectable treat in her paws and the sweet smile upon her lips, Nick still knew better; the pancakes were bribes. But what could she possibly want?

"What is this?", Nick warily asked. He saw the rabbit shrug indifferently.

"Well, you know I just felt bad about yesterday so I cooked up a fresh batch just for you."

"Okay..." the fox stepped aside to let the grey rabbit into his apartment. He's gotta hand it Judy though, she knew how to put up a farce.

The grey rabbit placed the pancakes on a coffee table that was in front of the TV. She met eyes with Finnick for a moment. The sand colored fox nodded once before muttering a quick 'Sup?' before returning his gaze back to the screen.

"You're apartment looks cleaner." she told Nick.

"Yeah it's great, what do you want?"

Judy paused, "What?"

Nick smiled, "It's kinda cute really," he crossed his arms above his chest, "That you took the time to cook pancakes and then use them as some sort of bribe."

"Bribe?" Judy laughed uneasily, "I'm not bribing you for anything. These pancakes aren't bribes, silly." she continued to laugh in a desperate attempt to throw him off.

She laughed and laughed and laughed, but all Nick did was stand there arms crossed and eyebrow raised like if he waited long enough she might just crack.

And crack she did.

She sharply cut her laughter short and coughed awkwardly, refusing to make eye contact.

Nick crept closer, "Okay, what is this really about?"

Judy sighed, deciding that coming clean was the less painful way out of this.

"Tomorrow is the annual Hopps family reunion." she confessed. Even saying it out loud made her sick to her stomach.

"Yeah, and?" urged Nick.

Judy dared to look up at her landlord, "I need somebody to go with me."

"Wait..." Nick paused, "You mean you want me to come?"

Judy nodded.

"With you?"

She nodded once more.

"So, will you?" she asked shyly.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you need me to come with you?" he clarified. "I mean I'm not complaining, I'm actually flattered that you tried to bribe me with food."

The rabbit groaned, "I need you to come with me because I can't face a whole day alone with my relatives."

"Don't we all?" Finnick commented from the sidelines. Naturally he was ignored.

"But I thought you love your family?" Nick argued.

"Well yeah, but they ask so much invasive questions. And I could only take so much of them until I pull my own fur out."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Nick said, "You're just gonna have to roll with the punches. Never let them see that they get to you."

"Keep in mind though," Finnick whispered to her, "That's his answer to everything."

"Would you just butt out?" Nick scolded. He then turned back to Judy, "Anyway, Judy I know you. You are a strong, independent female."

The fox reached over to grasp her paw into his, he gave it an affectionate squeeze, "Your relatives should do well to remember that. You don't need me to be there with you."

She looked into eyes, "You think so?"

"I know so, sweetheart." he then leaned over and gave her chaste peck onto her cheek.

She giggled as his cold wet nose tickled one of her whiskers.

"You know what? You're right. You are absolutely right." Said Judy.

A new rush of confidence coursed through her. She stood tall and bravely placed her paws to her hips.

"I just need to roll with the punches."

"Yes you will."

"Face all of their questions no matter how invasive they are."

"Atta girl!"

"And I'm going to tell that jackass Robby to shove it where the sun don't shine!"

"Yeah! Tell him to-" he cut himself off, "Wait who's Robby?"

Finnick knew where this was going, "Here we go." The fennec abandoned the the miniature horse wrestling match to see it unfold.

"Oh I was talking about Robby Peterson," she explained, "Apparently my parents thought that inviting one of my ex-boyfriends to the reunion was a good idea."

"No, it's not. It's not a good idea. It's a bad idea." Nick said, "It's a terrible, horrible idea."

"I know, right?" replied Judy before making her way towards the door, "Anyway, thanks for the pep talk Nick, you can keep the pancakes."

And just like that she was out of there.

Nick continued to stare at the door for a few more minutes. When he finally came to his senses he turned around to face Finnick.

"Should I go after her?" he asked the sand colored fox.

"That's up to you, man." he shrugged before reaching a paws towards the plate of pancakes.

"I just wanna make sure I'm not making another mistake here."

Finnick huffed at his friend, "Nick, going to your girlfriend's family reunion to protect her from her ex is not a mistake," he paused to take a bite of pancake into his mouth, "I'll tell you what an actual mistake is: God gave males a penis and brain but only enough blood to run one organ at a time."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Nick inquired.

"Think with your brain not with your dick, you fucktard!" he exclaimed before taking another bite out of the pancakes, muttering something about syrup.

Swayed (For a lack of a better word) by his friend's colorful language he ran to the door and swiftly trotted to the stairs leaving Finnick to enjoy the rest of the pancakes.

VVV

Judy had just traveresed the third flight of stairs and was about to enter her apartment when she heard Nick coming up behind her. Turning around to face the winded vulpine and staring as he tried to find his words. Soon he found enough air to talk.

"I've changed my mind," he declared, "I'm coming with you."

Judy raised an eyebrow, "What made you change your mind?"

"Oh well, you know..." he tried his best to summon that foxy, nonchalant attitude of his, only to fail miserably. Ever since he and Judy had patched things up between them yesterday he's been having trouble doing what he does most: being sly.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "... I have nothing to do tomorrow and I'd do anything just to keep myself from getting bored."

Luckily Judy didn't seem to notice her uneasiness, "Oh well, that's great." she strode over to hug his middle while she nuzzled her nose into his chest, "Thank you so much, Nick. I promise I'll pay you back."

Instinctively his paws found their way around the small of her back as he pressed her whole form against him.

"Oh nevermind that," he dipped his lower to kiss the top of her head, "You know I'd do anything for you."

She raised her head to smirk at him, "Is that so?"

"Yes," he answered, returning her smirk tenfold, "Quite right, Officer Hopps."

"Okay, do my laundry for a month." she ordered playfully.

"What's in it for me?"

Judy released herself from his arms and strolled into her apartment, and just like the other night she left the door wide open for him. He wasted no time and made a quick dash into the apartment, closing the door shut as he went in.

He saw her there by her sofa where it all happened. She beckoned him to come closer and like a rat hearing the Pipper's flute he followed her command. He was just hovering over her when he felt himself get pushed onto the sofa, Judy straddling him came just a second later.

"What's in it for you if you do my laundry for a month?" she whispered. Her hot breath tickled the hairs in his ear. Nick managed a nod.

Judy chuckled at the effect she was having on him, "Well, here's what you'll get," she began, "I'll cook anything you want in there," she pointed to her kitchen, "And I'll do anything you want in there." she pointed to her bedroom.

Nick quirked an eyebrow, "I'll think about it."

She leaned in and gave him a short kiss on his lips.

"I'll consider it."

She kissed him once more.

"I'm kinda leaning towards-"

And again.

"Okay fine, I'll do it!" and that's when he pushed her off of him and tackled her into into the sofa.

The grey rabbit squealed in delight as the red fox bombarded her face with little tiny kisses. He held her down against the sofa when his lips grazed her own. Judy stopped struggling altogether just so she could truly feel their connection.

He broke away for moment and whispered, "My God, I've missed you." he then proceeded to kiss her neck.

Judy's spine tingled as he made contact with her fur. Her back arching and her toes curling.

"Hmm... But it's only been two days, hon." she told him.

"A day too many if you ask me." he replied.

His paws were just about to reach for the first buttons of her red plaid shirt when suddenly a ring from her cellphone distracted him.

"Ignore it." Judy urged.

Nick did his best to just pretend that the phone wasn't there, but to no avail. He grudgingly retracted his paws away from her body.

"No it's, fine. Go ahead." he reassured her before sitting down onto the sofa to let her up.

The grey rabbit sighed sympathetically, planting a kiss on his cheek before fishing out her phone from her pocket.

"It's my parents." she announced. She took a deep breath before answering the video call.

"Hey mom!" she greeted, "What's the matter? We just talked about an hour ago."

Judy took a moment to glance at Nick, who was making some sort of gesture with his paws: 'I'll go give you some privacy.' he meant to say and proceeded towards the door.

Bonnie Hopps had a smile on her face, "Oh Judy, I just called to tell you that Robby Peterson paid us visit."

Both Judy and Nick's world stopped at that very moment. The fox was just about to turn the doorknob when he heard it.

"He-he's there?" Judy stammered, "Like right now?"

"Yes!" Replied Bonnie, completely oblivious of her daughter's dismay, "In fact I'm right in front of him right now."

Oh sweet cheese and crackers.

"Do you wanna talk to him?" the older rabbit offered.

"Uuuhhh..." unsure of what to do, Judy turned to glance at Nick, who for some reason had adopted a determined resolve. The fox nodded once and mouthed a quick 'trust me.'

Judy breathed heavily before giving out a: "Sure, why not?" to her mother. She saw Bonnie smile right before the camera shifted and shaked for a bit. A brown eyed, tan furred rabbit appeared seconds later, with self content smile stretching his lips.

"Hello, Judy." Robby Peterson greeted, his voice hadn't changed since senior high school; it sounded so deep and alluring, but Judy knew better than to fall for it again.

"I'll leave you two alone." Judy heard her mother say.

She supressed a sigh and made a false smile. "Hey, Robby. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Far too long." Robby agreed, "Though you still looked as beautiful as ever."

"Aww... Thank you." but what she meant to say was 'Get bent, you over sexed ego maniac!"

"You look great yourself." Translation: 'Go choke on a carrot you son of a bitch!"

"Thank you. You know I can't wait to see you." he confessed, "I've missed the times that we've had."

This time she couldn't stop her eyes from rolling at the screen, "You mean those times where you put me on a pedestal like some kind of trophy?"

"Yes." he readily answered, "I'm glad you remembered the things I did for you."

She glared at him through the camera, "You say it like it was a good thing."

"Well, it is." he smirked, "After all, we were quite the pair back in the day."

"Yeah, it lasted about a month." she drawled.

"But you have to admit it was the happiest month of your life."

She laughed, but it was devoid of any humor, "No, Robby. The happiest month of my life is the first month I've spent here in Zootopia. The first month I've spent as an upstanding officer of the ZPD. So no, Robby Peterson. I wasn't happy with you."

"Oh you actually became a police officer." he feigned surprise, "Oh how cute."

"Don't call me cute Peterson." she seethed. Then she smirked, "Or should I say Mr. Minute Man."

As soon as the infamous nickname left her mouth, Robby's demeanor changed.

"What did you just call me?"

Her smirk intensifies, "You heard me. The whole school knew about how your fling with Madison Thumper actually went."

"Now you listen to me." Robby pouted angrily pointed at the camera, "You will refrain from calling me that name ever again, you hear me Hopps?."

"Is that a threat?" she challenged.

"Oh it is you conniving little bitch." he cursed, "You will remember to respect me when you're here. I don't give a damn if you're some big shot cop from the city, all it takes is a metal pipe and bang goes your leg!" he smiled sadistically at the camera, "And you'll be out of the job and be even more useless than you are now."

Judy merely stared at the screen, "Maybe I should bring my handcuffs tomorrow."

Peterson laughed, "Oh what are you gonna do? Arrest me?"

"Yeah, pretty much." she cooly replied, "Threatening an officer is actually crime these days."

"Hah! You don't have any proof," he challenged, "And last I checked, You can't record video chats. It'll be my word against yours."

I don't give a damn if you're some big shot cop from the city, all it takes is a metal pipe and bang goes your leg!

Robby's face blanched.

"What was that?"

Nick moved into the sight of the camera, "Hey there!" within his paw was Judy's

"Who the hell are you!?" the brown eyed rabbit demanded

The fox smirked at the disgruntled rabbit, "Before I answer that, I just like to point out that it'll be your word against yours."

"What the hell are you talking about, fox?!"

That was the moment where Judy decided to cut in, "His name is Nicholas Wilde, and he is my boyfriend." she proudly declared.

"B-boyfriend!?"

Both Judy and Nick grinned at the screen, and it was Judy who quipped a smug: "It's called a hustle, sweetheart."

With a flick of a finger Robby disappeared from the screen, severing the video chat for good.

Nick sent her a wry look, "Boyfriend, eh?"

She merely shrugged, "Gonna complain?"

Nick responded by closing the gap between them, catching her in a warm, affectionate kiss.

 _Hmm... Guess not._

 **And cut there!**

 **What up?!**

 **Did anyone see one of Robin Williams's lines? And also the Chandler and Monica reference?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nothing to see here, just a short filler chapter.**

 **Basically just a chapter filled with roadtrip antics with bits of fluff and seriousness sprinkled lightly over the top.**

 **PS: I do not own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

"Okay, clothing? Check. Carrot casserole? Check. Keys? In my purse. Boyfriend?..."

Judy turned away from the mirror for a second to look at the her door, readily expecting Nick to just burst right through it, all packed and ready to go. But of course that didn't happen.

She sighed and went back to fixing herself in the mirror, "Still pending."

Truth be told, she was nervous; why? Maybe because of what happened just the day before when she and Nick confronted her ex. She told Robby Peterson that Nick is her new boyfriend just to spite that bastard of a rabbit. Nick had been grateful for it, claiming that now he knew what he was up against, and as arrogant as that sounds it actually felt reassuring to her.

The thought that she could not get out of her head was why her parents (especially her mom) hadn't called about it yet. Surely Robby had ratted her out by now, that their precious daughter whom they are so proud of was now in a relationship with fox. From the city.

Oh she could just see it now; she and Nick getting out of her car, strolling up into the door of her old home and when either of her parents see Nick he'd be met by a scream, a shout, her mom passing out and finally, a spray choked full of fox repellent. And what's worse was Robby Peterson would be there to laugh at her face.

Splendid.

She sighed in thought...

That's not gonna happen. She wasn't giving her parents enough credit; they might farmers but she knows that they are modern enough to look at predators without anymore prejudice. Especially foxes since they themselves work with one now. She remembered Gideon Grey when she and him were just children, he had been such a bully back then. One particular incident was at the Carrot Days Festival, she had gotten into a fight with him when she was just nine, and she had scars to prove it.

But now at age twenty-nine he was much, much more mellow, sweet even. The last time they met it was months ago, he had humbly apologized for how he had acted towards her, she accepted his apology and now they are well acquainted, officially making him a friend of the family and would no doubt be part of the reunion.

It made her wonder; would he and Nick get along?

Well, they're both foxes. And they both have a sweet tooth. Gideon makes pies and Nick eats pies...

Yeah, they'll probably get along just fine.

Judy took a moment to glance at the time on her phone.

7:25 am

They need to get a move on. Traffic jam usually occurs around eight in the morning.

She gave herself a once over before gathering the things she needs for the three hour trip to the Burrows. She was out of her apartment and made her way down the three flights of stairs. She spotted him by the door as soon as she reached the last step, his head tilted down onto his phone. Her jaw nearly dropped when she noticed his attire. That picocid yellow shirt was gone, along with the equally appalling khakis, replaced by a white long sleeved shirt covered by a grey wool sweater vest and a pair of light grey slacks. The only thing that didn't change about his appearance was his red tie.

Judy's heartbeat doubled within seconds; Nick looked handsome already, but now, he was easily the hottest male she's ever dated.

Nick looked up and smiled, "Hey gorgeous. Ready to go?"

Failing to find her words, she muttered enough willpower to nod her head and mutter a shy "Uh-huh", all the while a light blush began to stain her grey furred cheeks.

Nick couldn't help but notice her behavior and smirked devilishly, "Like what you see, sweetheart?"

Another "Uh-huh" was her only response. The red fox laughed and said, "Thanks, and like I said before, you look absolutely gorgeous."

And she did. She did look gorgeous; her blue flowing sun dress matched her grey fur perfectly. In a word she was beautiful.

Judy's blush darkens, "Thanks."

The fox chuckled to himself before strolling over to her help her carry the carrot casserole.

"Come on, let's get to your car."

VVV

Nick stared, "This is your car?"

He has absolutely no idea what he's looking at; it was blue, it was tiny and looked like a box with wheels.

"What? It's a classic." argued Judy.

Nick continued to stare at it, "It's a lunchbox for elephants."

The grey rabbit glared, "It's a Prius," she corrected. "It was at the shop for about a week, I got it a paint job."

"Right, neat paint job. Now it's the shiniest lunchbox in all of Zootopia." he drawled earning him a swift punch on the arm.

"Just get in the damn car!" she ordered, yet she couldn't stop the sides of her mouth from quirking into a tiny smile, after all Nick was just being his funny self.

It wasn't the roomiest car but for a fox with Nick's size it was manageable. Once Judy got into the drivers seat she inserted the key into the ignition and the engine purred to life, and soon they were on their way.

It was half an hour into the drive was by the time Nick had asked about her folks.

"Oh they're nice mammals," she answered, "A little old fashioned but they try to accept change."

"Think they'll like me?" he was bound to ask that question anyway.

"They might," she shrugged, "Just so long as you behave."

"Define behave?"

She glowered, "Behave as in don't act like an ass."

"Oh." he nodded, "Yeah, sound about right."

The grey rabbit sighed, "Nick, promise me you'll be at your best behavior today, alright?"

"What makes you think I won't?"

"I'm not thinking that you won't, I'm just saying that I don't want my parents to think I made a mistake. And I know you're not a mistake, I trust you."

She really wanted this to work, Nick knew that.

"I know." he laid his paw over hers in an attempt to comfort her, "I promise I'll be on my good behavior today."

Judy smiled, "Thank you, Nick."

"You're welcome."

Then her smile turned mischievous, "And besides, you'll only be doing this for me and my family's benefit. My nosy relatives and my ex boyfriend are fair game."

Nick smirked, "My role in our relationship is being defined right now, isn't it?"

"Yup. You're job is to make me happy and if you have to bite my ex boyfriend's head off then by all means go for it." she joked.

"Nah I don't really like the taste of male rabbit." he said, "But female rabbits on the other paw..." his sentence trailed off as he leaned towards the drivers seat, his snout coming into contact with her ear.

"... They are delicious." he whispered.

Suddenly the vehicle swerved to the right, the tires screeched as the rubber tried to gain traction on the pavement. The sudden jolt of movement startled Nick, so much so that he retreated his head back into his seat. The car stopped, and Nick was sure that his heart did the same thing.

"What was that?" he asked as he slowly found his bearings.

"God dammit, Nick. Don't do that!" she scolded.

"Do what?"

"Don't go whispering into my ear like that, we could've crashed!" she yelled before punching his shoulder.

"Ow! Well sorry. How should I know you were gonna act like that."

Judy buried her face into her paws and groaned; this could be the longest drive of her life.

VVV

An hour later...

"Mind if I turn on the radio?" Nick offered, breaking the silence in the car.

"Yeah, alright." Judy agreed. Some music sounded good right about now.

Nick reached for the dial, turning the car radio on. First there was just static, but as he moved the dial to another station they could now make out the words of the DJ, talking about the latest pop hits from Zootopia.

 _ ***You've just heard Try Everything from Gazelle's best selling album, Hips don't lie. Coming up next on RadioHoof: a song from Lia Furler, here comes Chandelier***_

From the drivers seat, Judy's ears sprung from her head, "Oh! Turn it up!"

Nick did so, just as the first lyrics of the song started. And as the artist sang so did Judy.

 _ ***Party girls don't get hurt can't feel anything when will I learn? I push it down, I push it do-own!***_

Nick looked at her, "You're a Lia fan?"

"Uh-huh! I love her. She's one of my top ten female singers." she told him as she danced on her seat, "Gazelle is my number one, obviously."

 _ ***See I'm the one for a good time call phone's blowing up, ring on my doorbell, I feel the love. I feel the lo-ove!***_

Nick's foot began tapping to the beat, his head following soon after. The rabbit's dancing was contagious, and eventually he found himself dancing as well, albeit a bit stiffly.

 _ ***One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. Drink! One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. Drink! One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. Drink! Throw em back, till I loose count...***_

"IIII'M! GONNA SWIIING! FROM THE CHANDELIER! FROM THE CHANDELIIIIER!"

Oh my God.

Nick stopped dancing. His ears suddenly began hurting; that was not Lia! That was Judy. She sounded like... Like nails scratching against a chalkboard.

"IIII'M GONNA LIVE! LIKE TOMORROW DOESN'T EXIST! LIKE IT DOESN'T EXIIIST!"

Oh god make her stop!

The radio was at full volume and yet the grey rabbit managed to be more louder.

"IIII'M GONNA FLY! LIKE A BIRD OF THE NIGHT! FEEL MY TEARS AS IT DRY! IIII'M GONNA SWIIING! FROM THE CHANDELIER! FROM THE CHANDELIIIIER!"

The first chorus was done, and Nick could now hear the radio and the artist herself for Judy had turned her voice down a bit. Though the fox's ears will never be the same again.

 _ ***Well I'm holding on for dear life. Won't look down, won't open my eyes. Fill my glass full until morning light, yes I'm just holding on for tonight. On for tonight.***_

The next chorus was coming and Nick took the time to prepare for it. He grabbed a box of tissues from the dashboard and quickly stuffed a few leaves into his ear, he would've preferred cotton balls though, if his ears were to bleed the cotton could soak up the blood.

 _ ***Sun is up, I'm a mess, gotta get up now, gotta run from this here comes the shame, here comes the sha-ame***_

Here it comes.

 _ ***One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. Drink! One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. Drink! One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. Drink! Throw em back, till I loose count...***_

Nick braced for it.

"IIII'M! GONNA SWIIING! FROM THE CHANDELIER! FROM THE CHANDELIIIIER!"

The fox whimpered; it didn't work.

VVV

 _ ***That was Alive by Lia Furler. You heard it first right here on 103.9 RadioHoof."**_

He made it.

Three Lia songs in a row, all of which showcased the female artist's high octave notes. Judy hit all of the notes, and a bunch of other ones that Nick never knew existed.

His ears will never be the same again.

"Do you think I have a great voice?" Judy suddenly asked.

Is this a trap?

"Er... Do you want an honest answer or a boyfriend answer?" he warily inquired.

She shrugged, "I don't know, whichever answer you like."

Which meant: choose wisely or I will throw out of a moving vehicle

"Um... You're adequate." he settled.

The grey rabbit looked at him dubiously, "Adequate? Just adequate."

Cover your ass you simpleton!

"I mean er... You're amazing." he corrected himself.

"Really?"

"Yeah! You are an idol! A star! A diva! An artist! A-"

"Nick."

"Yeah?"

She shook her head knowingly, "Don't over do it."

The fox sank into his seat, "Right."

VVV

 _ ***Alright! The time is 9:35 am and that time check was brought to you by "Sassy Sheila's Big Bite Outback Buggy Burgers", where the crickets are crunchy and the portions are hoppin'. If it ain't from the outback, it ain't worth it, mate! Now comin'up next on 103.9 RadioHoof: One of the most famous singer songwriters of all time is coming here, on June 19. She's a multi platinum artist with a voice that can reach the stratosphere, this summer's gonna be one helluva lot hotter for the grand powerhouse that is Christina Jaguilera, will perform live at the Rave and Rage Paraid! Mark those calendars and cancel those plans, you wouldn't want to miss her. But is the meantime, here's one of Christina's most downloaded songs on cTunes, Here she comes with Ain't no other man- BZZT!***_

"Hey, what gives?" Nick stared at the radio as the transmission had suddenly been cut off. He reached for the dial and began twisting it, hoping to find the previous station again.

For a while, Nick surfed the dial through static. Within minutes of searching the speaker clicked, cutting off the static for a moment. And then...

 _ ***Now that ladies and gents was our very own Vixie McEntire with her number one hit, Turn on the Radio.***_

"What in fresh hell was that?" he asked to no one in particular.

Judy hummed, looking through the windows as she observed her surroundings. Gone were the cement houses and artificial gardens, replaced by acres of pine trees and vast country plains.

"We're nearly there," Judy said, "Bunny Burrow's just up ahead. We'll arrive within the hour."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "Okay, but what about the radio?"

"Oh you can't get any radio reception from Zootopia out here." she told him, "What you're hearing right now is Bunny Burrow's own radio station."

The red fox warily listened to the DJ and his deep, southern accent.

"And is the DJ supposed to sound like that?" he asked.

"Well, yeah." she shrugged. "Bunny Burrows is right in the middle of the country."

 _ ***Comin'up next on 105.3 Grit N' Grind FM, we bring you non other than the last year's BBSC winning champion, Michael Cornwall and his new country hit Water Tower Town. You heard it here first, on 105.3 Grit N' Grind.***_

"What the hell?" had she misheard it? Did the DJ just said Michael Cornwall? The grey rabbit opted to find out by turning the radio volume up. The intro of the song began, with steel guitars and banjo strings.

*In a water tower town, everybody waves. Church doors are the only thing that's open on sundays. Word travels fast, wheels turn slow. And working hard and living right in the only life we kno-ooow!*

"I can't believe it. " Judy muttered.

Nick merely stared at the awestruck bunny, who continued to listen to the upbeat country song.

 _ ***Friday night, football is king! Sweet tea goes good with anything! The fireflies come out when the sun goes down! Nobody eats till we say Amen and everybody knows your mom and them, you can see who loves who for miles around! In a water tower toooown!***_

"D-do you know this guy?" Nick had finally asked.

"Know him?" she replied incredulously, "I dated him."

The car haven't stopped moving, but for Nick's world, that would be a completely different story.

"I can't believe he became an actual singer." Judy marveled.

"Wait, wait, wait. So this guy, the one we're listening to right now, is one of your ex-boyfriends?"

"Yeah." she readily answered. "His name is Michael Cornwall."

"Yeah I heard." Nick wasn't going to admit it outloud, but this Michael guy was a good singer. Very deep and southern. The song talked about a closely knit community, football games and family.

"Sooo..." he stole his attention away from the radio, "Is he nice?"

"Oh yeah. A huge contrast to Robby." she said as if she had been rehearsing it all her life.

Back in highschool, all the other girls bombarded her with so much questions that involved her break up with Robby Peterson. She had to explain it over and over again that it eventually became a default response of sorts. Judy remembered how thoughtful Michael had been; he was shy and sweet and quite handsome. He showed such promise, but...

"We wanted different things." she found herself saying as she looked up ahead on the dirt road.

Obviously Nick hadn't failed in hearing that, "Is that why you two broke up?"

Judy nodded once, "I had to leave for the academy. He wasn't too keen on a long distance relationship."

"Did you love him?" Nick had asked before he could stop himself.

Judy sighed and answered, "At one point I did. If I'd stayed in Bunny Burrow my relationship with him would've gone somewhere. I knew that he loved me, enough to let me go and be who I am today."

At that note, Nick made a mental not for himself: if he was ever going to meet this Michael Cornwall today, he'd stroll up to him and give the most respectful pawshake that he can. He deserves it, Nick knew it.

The car drove on as Michael's song came to a close.

 _ ***Afternoon folks! The time is 10:35 am. And that time check was brought to you by Gideon Grey's real good baked stuff, it's not just GOOD, It's REAL good!***_

To that, Judy let out a simple, nonchalant, "Hmm..."

"Another one of your boyfriends?" Nick drawled, smirking as he did so. He seems to be seeing a pattern here.

Though Judy's response surprised him beyond expectations, "He's a fox."

If Nick had been drinking water he would've done a spectacular spit take.

"What?" he managed say to through stiff lips.

"A recent friend of the family," she clarified, "You'd like him though."

"How do you suppose that?" he asked expectantly.

"He's really nice now."

"Now?"

"Used to be a bully when we children." she told him. "I was like eight maybe nine, and he hurt me when I was defending my friends from him."

Nick quirked an eyebrow, "And he's a friend of your family?"

"Animals can change, Nick. Gideon and I were kids back then. Kids do a lot of stupid things to each other."

"Is that so?"

She sighed, "Come on, Nick. Please, when we get there, do not antagonize him." she smiled, "And besides, he might become a very valuable friend to you."

Nick hummed, "Doubt it."

Judy sent him a quick grin, "Didn't you hear the DJ? Gideon is one the top pastry chefs in the Triburrows."

The red fox sent back her grin, "Yeah, I heard. It's along the lines of 'it's not jest good, it's reel good'!" he finished with a fake southern twang.

"Okay, do me a favor," she said as she was shaking her head in disbelief, "Never talk like that again."

"You don't like it? I think it's pretty good."

"Sure if you want half of the Burrows to chase you out of town with shotguns." she drawled.

"Oh admit, girl! You luuurve! Mah' accent." he leaned close to purr into her ear.

"No, I don't luuurve your _fake_ accent." she tensely corrected, "And you don't sound like George Strait when you talk like that, you sound like a redneck drunk on moonshine."

"I'd bet I look good as a redneck." Nick gloated without missing a beat.

"Oh sure!" she smiled, amused by a sudden mental image, "The dirty overalls, the missing teeth, the terrible mullet. Oh dear lord, I think my vagina just skipped a beat."

"Well if you're into role-playing I could by a wig somewhere. That would be just hot as hell." he retorted.

"Pervert."

Nick ignored her, "Bubba gon' get some t'night!" he exclaimed, "Git ready foh it! Squeeel!"

Judy's paw let go of the steering wheel for a moment to punch the fox in the shoulder, making him yelp.

"You racist bastard!" she scolded.

The fox laughed despite his smarting shoulder, "Oooh, little bunny can punch! I luuurve that!"

"I can't believe I screwed you." she groaned sourly before stepping on the gas in hopes of getting to her family's farm faster.

The blue Prius raced through the dirt road, leaving behind a plume of dust in its wake, all while the vehicle was moving, Nick couldn't even control himself as he laughed at the flustered bunny stewing in her own boiling blood on the drivers seat.

VVV

Judy took a second to breathe. Her car stopped merely two feet away from the wooden fence that enclosed acres of crops, from the ever so common carrot to the very hardy corn. There was no doubt she was home.

Her paw poised over to the latch that secured the door. She Nick got out in unison.

 _You can do this._

She took a moment to glance at Nick, whom was busy taking in the scenic view of the country.

"Gotta hand it to you, sweetheart," she heard him say, "This place is beautiful."

That made Judy smile, "You think so?"

"Yeah. beautiful place, beautiful bunny," he tore his gaze away from the scenery to smile back at her, his eyes warm and suddenly affectionate, "Makes every bit of sense to me."

She blushed, "Oh stop it, you!"

They began walking, Nick carried the carrot casserole while Judy continued to fix herself up. Eventually they reached the very house that Judy grew up in; countless of memories began flooding through Judy's mind.

A warren of rabbits occupied the front yard, the rest of the Hopps clan no doubt, each wearing their Sunday best. Dressed up for the occasion. Soon Judy could make out some very familiar faces, ones that she could recognize with a glance. And it unnerved her that they too, could recognize her in a heartbeat.

"Would you stop fussing." Nick ordered, "You look great."

"Can you blame me?" she argued, "I'm nervous."

"About what?" he flinched when Judy had suddenly pulled at his tie, intending to straighten the red fabric.

"About what's gonna go down when they see us."

Nick stopped walking, "Alright, look at me."

She stopped, ears drooped, eyes hopeful.

He leaned his head down, "We're gonna get through this," his eyes were filled with firm conviction, "And by the end of the day, you're parents are gonna love me, we're gonna have fun and we're gonna tell that Robby to just live long and suck it."

"Right." she nodded, finding his determination quite contagious and, honestly, a bit of a turn on.

No, down girl!

Nick reached his paw to her, intending for her to take it into hers.

"You ready?" he asked.

She readily took it. Trying her best not to let her nerves get the better of her; her paw was already shaking. Though when Nick gave it a soft squeeze, it made her feel like she can take on an army.

Or in this case, a horde of annoying relatives and one bastard of an ex-boyfriend.

 **And cut there!**

 **Sorry for the delay you guys college had been a whirlwind of activity for me and I just couldn't find the right time to finish this one.**

 **I'm a huge fan of Sia, thought you guys might wanna know.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Events!**

 **Events shall happen!**

 **Get ready for fluffs! Get ready for insults! Get ready for sitcom references! And get ready for movie references!**

 **A number of my favorite shows and movies shall be featured in this chapter, as well as the next one, see if you can spot some of them :)**

 _You can do this._

One of those combinations of words that when said, easy as pie. But when coming down to actually doing it, a whole different story.

And as Judy walked into the front yard with Nick still holding her paw, she did her best to keep a straight face. Her many brothers, sisters, cousins, uncles and aunts immediately noticed her; some smiled, some waved a friendly hello and others merely stared, at her and at Nick, a mixture of expressions adorned each whiskered face.

Bewilderment.

Recognition.

Pride.

Admiration.

And, quite sadly, Scorn.

All these faces, all familiar and yet her own parents were nowhere in sight.

Maybe they were inside the house.

She could let Nick meet them later, for now, he can meet her relatives. Her nosy, and somewhat stuck up relatives.

The grey rabbit dared to let go of Nick's paw to wave at the crowd.

"Hey, everyone!" she greeted.

"Isn't that cousin Judy?" one brown and white rabbit asked.

"Yeah," came an answer from somewhere at the back, "But who's she with?"

"That's a fox. Why's he here?"

"Did Judy bring him here?"

"He looks like a waiter, Did she hire a catering service?"

That last one made Judy smile, if not faintly.

She took a deep breath.

"Yes, cousin Sam. It's me." she readily answered.

"His name is Nicholas Wilde, Uncle John." she said to a dark brown rabbit.

"Yes, Aunt Reba, he's a fox. And he's here because I want him to meet all of you. Yes, Allan, I brought him here. And no," she sent a pointed look at a rather portly rabbit whom had the same color scheme as her father, "He is not a waiter, Uncle Henry, he's my boyfriend. And I did not hire a catering service."

'Uncle Henry' visibly deflated at that last notion. The rest merely stared, mumbled, muttered and then stared some more.

"A fox? She's dating a fox?"

"I can see why though, he looks good."

"Is that a normal thing in Zootopia?"

"Why a fox? She's dated better rabbits before!"

Nick shared a look with Judy.

Never let them see that they get to you.

She nodded, determined to face whatever. "Does anyone know where mom and dad are?" she asked over the noise.

"Judy."

The grey rabbit turned to see a brown doe rabbit walking towards them, her pink sun dress billowing against the late morning breeze.

Judy gawked at her, "Lauren."

'Lauren' smiled, if not slightly, and waved at her litter mate.

Judy returned the smile, "Oh sweet cheese and crackers," the grey rabbit eagerly trudged forward, meeting the other rabbit with an embrace, not even noticing that she had left Nick on his own.

"How's it been?" Judy asked.

Lauren hugged back, "All's great." the brown doe shifted to look at her sister, "I have a lot to tell you! It's been what? A whole year?"

"A year and a half." Judy corrected, "Have you seen mom and dad?"

"They're inside the house, why?"

"I want them to meet someone," she smiled, "Lauren, I'd like you to meet-" she turned around to where she had left Nick and yelped.

What had been a tall, handsome fox, was now a pile of tiny little rabbits, clambering on top of something. Judy knew, undoubtedly that Nick was under all those fluffy, furry and curious little kits.

"Hey!" Judy exclaimed, "All of you get off of him! Right now! Come on! Get!"

The little balls of fluff giggled as they got off one by one. When the last kit was off, Nick gasped deeply in order to get air into his (what it felt like) crushed lungs. He laid there flattened against the grass, barely believing that he had survived such an ordeal. Nevermind how adorable that was; It. Can. Kill.

Judy was with him in a heartbeat, already fussing over the disoriented vulpine. She tried to help him up, "Nick, oh my goodness, are you okay?"

"I just saw my life flash before my eyes," came his gasping answer, "And it was boring." he shivered.

Judy snorted, "Well, you can't die now. You haven't met my parents yet."

The fox looked hopeful, "And then I can die?"

"No." she flicked a finger on his forehead, "Come on. Get it together. I want you to meet my sister."

Nick righted himself and brushed the bits of grass that stuck to rump. His eyes landed on Judy's sister, whom regarded him with curious amusement.

 _Alright, lay on the charm._

He smiled, "Hello there," he held a paw over to her, "Nicholas Wilde, but you can call me Nick."

Lauren blushed slightly at his forwardness, yet despite of that she took his paw into hers, "Laurena Hopps."

Nick's smile brightens, "Oh Laurena? That's a beautiful name."

"Oh, er... Thank you."

Judy watched the whole ordeal, she didn't know whether to be impressed or jealous. Apparently Nick's charm doesn't only work on herself but it can also work on other bunnies as well. And it didn't help that Lauren hadn't let go of Nick's paw yet.

That very fact lead her to step in and break the two apart.

"Okay," the grey rabbit said, her voice strained and laced with false sugar, "That's enough."

It was enough to snap Lauren out of it, she coughed as she tried to hide a blush forming under her brown fur. It only worsened when Nick sent a wink at her.

Judy sighed, "Lauren."

She turned, "Huh? What?"

"Do you have anywhere else to be?"

"Er..." the brown doe coughed once more, "Yeah, I need to speak with Uncle Bill, I'll talk to you later." she paused to look at Nick, "It was nice to meet you, Nick."

The red fox smiled, "Pleasure's all mine, Laurena."

Lauren blushed and smiled before turning to leave them. Nick looked down at Judy, his smile nigh permanent.

"What?" he asked expectantly.

Judy crossed her arms and glared, "What was that?"

"What was what?" he countered innocently, "Don't tell me you're jealous, sweetheart."

"I'm not jealous." she hissed.

"Of course you're not," he smirked knowingly, "And besides, you know I only have eyes for you." he leaned down and planted a kiss on her head.

But Judy wasn't in the least impressed, "Save the charm for my parents, Nick," she tensely said, "And stay away from my sisters, knowing how they are they'll probably throw themselves at you."

That actually surprised him, "Really? No joke?" he scanned the area, "Hmm, do they hunt in packs or are they solitary just like you?"

Strangely enough, she played along, "Don't let them know you're afraid, they can smell fear. Now," she reached up and tugged at his tie like a leash, pulling him towards the house.

"Come on, horndog." she ordered, "Let's meet my parents before one of them tackles you and rips off your clothes."

"Oh right," he replied, "Because that's your job. Urk!"

He coughed haplessly when Judy pulled harder.

VVV

Both Judy and Nick barely made it to the front porch as a tidal wave of little bunnies came running at them, all of which were ecstatic to see their big sister again, neverminding the fact that she had been tugging a fox along. And as a result, they ended up swarming both of them, equally happy and equally curious.

"We missed you so much!" one had said as she nuzzled against Judy's neck.

"What's the city like?"

"Did you get to punch someone?"

"Why do you have a fox with you?"

"Is he your bodyguard?"

"His tail feels so soft!"

And the questions kept coming.

Nick yelped as he felt another tiny paw tugging at his bushy tail. Mentally he wondered as to how many times is he going to experience a near death experience today, and hopefully prayed that Judy would do something. That would seem like a long shot though as the grey rabbit just smiled apologetically.

"Okay you guys, that's enough." she ordered, but the little kits remained where they are.

"Guys I mean it." she huffed. Then a short pain made her yelp.

"Ow! Again with the ears? Do you want me to tell grandpa?"

There was a collective response of "No"s, then the kits disappeared in a flash, leaving them disheveled but otherwise not suffocated.

Judy laughed, sending a confident smirk at Nick.

"Works everytime," she told him, "They're scared to death him."

"Tell me about what?!"

She flinched, leaping up an inch or two into the air.

An old rabbit buck stood rigidly through the threshold of the door. His age made obvious by the graying fur that covered his arms, legs and face, as well as his beard and bushy eyebrows that were furrowed into a disapproving glare, framed by round specs. Nick couldn't help but feel that that glare was meant for him.

"Grandpa Jed." Judy forced a smile, "It's so nice to see you."

"What's that doing here?" The elderly buck pointed at Nick.

Judy paused, and as calmly as she could she introduced Nick to him. "Oh, er... This is Nicholas Wilde, he's my boyfriend."

The red fox smiled politely, extending a friendly paw over to the old timer.

"Pleased to meet you, sir."

Jed grunted, "Weren't ya dating that Peterson kid, Judith?" he seemed adamant on pretending Nick wasn't even there.

Judy sighed, "No, Grandpa I am not." perhaps this might be a good moment to change the subject, "Have you seen mom and dad?"

Jed pointed Through the door, "They're in the kitchen, talk to em, I don't care. Just keep him," aggressively points to Nick, "In a short leash, I don't want stuff going missing."

He sent Nick one final glare before walking off, grumbling and stomping along the way.

"He seems nice." Nick drawled when he was sure that he was out of the old buck's hearing.

Judy sighed before reaching to touch his paw, "He's a bit old fashioned, I admit."

"Old being a key word." he chuckled, "Tell me, what's the life expectancy of a male rabbit?"

"Why do you ask?"

"He'll outlive all of us, I think." he joked, "I mean, the spiteful ones do live the longest."

"Oh shush."

Paw in paw, they walked into the house, passing the livingroom along the way, to which Nick took a good interest on. Everything in that room was perfectly furnished, new and antique alike. Classicaly country as it was, it even had a fireplace.

"That was some livingroom." Nick said he and Judy passed through a set of stairs.

"My mom's doing." Judy replied, "She loves antique furniture."

The kitchen was even better, it doesn't match the rustic feel of the livingroom, but it was still a sight to behold. Judy may not know it but Nick loves to cook, and it would feel like heaven to use this kitchen.

Evidently they weren't alone, just like grandpa Jed said both Stu and Bonnie were in the kitchen, along with another, more familiar (and all the more unwelcomed) rabbit. Judy clenched her jaw. Both her mother and father were talking to Robby about something that she couldn't quite make out, despite her sharp hearing.

"Mom, Dad, I'm here!" she called, barely even acknowledging Robby's presence.

Both adult rabbits turned.

"Oh Judy!"

The young doe hadn't seen her mother move so fast before. Unprepared by the sudden jolt of movement, before Judy even knew it she was lifted off the floor by her mother, trapping her in a tight hug.

"O-okay, Mom," she gasped, "Can't breathe, can't breathe!"

Bonnie let her go, albeit reluctantly. Her attention then landed on Nick.

"Who's this?" she asked curiously.

Judy's eyes met Robby's for a brief second.

So you haven't told them. She thought accusingly.

Nick was thinking the same thing as he stood waiting for Judy to introduce him. The red fox wasn't looking at the young buck directly, but he could pretty much feel the weight of his stare.

"Mom, Dad," he heard Judy begin. "This is Nicholas Wilde, my boyfriend."

Nick straightened his posture, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Hopps," he turned to smile at Stu, "You as well Mr. Hopps."

Stu hummed to himself, "Polite fella, isn't he Bon?"

"Yes, very." his wife agreed.

Okay, Nick thought.

So far so good. Now, start with the missus.

"I just passed by your livingroom by the way," he pointed behind him, "I love what you did with the place, Mrs Hopps."

Strangely enough, he actually meant that.

"So remenicent of 1977s Corazon Valentino style of interior decorating," he added, something that surprised both Bonnie and Judy.

"Huh," was all that Bonnie could say, barely hiding her astonishment.

"You're the very first mammal to ever notice." she told him.

"Are you an interior decorator?" asked Stu.

Nick smiled, "Well, somewhat. I have a cousin who works with interior decorating and I kinda picked it up from him."

Judy knew that wasn't true. But it wasn't a total lie either; The homosexual cat from flatt 6B was more than happy to share his ideas with Nick.

"So what do you do then?" Robby spoke for the first time, in a tone that rubbed Judy the wrong way.

Nick kept his cool; if the runt wants to play then fine, he'll play.

"I'm a business man of sorts." he answered levelly.

Judy was forced to look Nick straight in the eyes.

What are you doing?!

"Really?" Stu asked, oblivious of the tension in the room, "What kind?"

"Living arrangements."

"Like real-estate?" Bonnie inquired.

"Well, close. Apartments and Flatts."

"So, what?" Robby chuckled, clearly unimpressed, "You're like a landlord or something?"

"Yeah," Nick nodded, "I guess you can say that."

"Is that all?" challenged the young buck.

"No, I also freelance at a three star restaurant, a flowershop and a Boarway production crew."

Fox and Buck stared each other down, a silent battle of nerves began. A very palpable tension took over the whole kitchen.

A tension that was mercifully broken by Lauren, with five other rabbit kits trailing after her as she strolled into the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad Gideon's here!" she announced.

A big, burly (yet somewhat chubby), red fox carrying a tray of still steaming pies walked into the kitchen. Though he was big, he had a gentle look on him; with warm blue eyes and a soft smile stretching his lips, Nick found it hard to believe that this gentleman used to be Judy's bully.

"Afternoon Mr. And Mrs Hopps," Gideon greeted, his voice deep and laced with a gruff southern twang, "I got the pies right here."

For moment his smile disappeared as he spotted Robby from across the room. His lips turned flat.

"Peterson." he acknowledged.

"Grey." the rabbit shot back with as much malice.

Judy quickly glanced to her sister, thoroughly confused by the sudden spike of animosity between the two males. The grey rabbit seached her sister for answers, yet all she got was a shrug.

Thinking that she couldn't get anything more out of that, she turned her attention to Gideon; she hasn't seen him since he apologized to her, and that was years ago.

"Gideon Grey." she greeted with a smile, "I'll be darned."

Once the burly fox laid eyes on the grey rabbit, his warm smile came back.

"Hey, I know that face!" he set the tray onto the kitchen counter and did the most spontaneous thing.

He walked up to her, arms wide open, and took the whole of Judy's frame into a tight, and rather affectionate hug. Far too affectionate for Nick's liking. And though it only lasted for a second, it felt like an hour to the fox.

They broke apart, much to Nick's relief.

Judy gave Gideon a mock glare, "Okay, what is it with mammals trying to smother me all of a sudden? I wasn't gone for that long."

"Yes you were!" Bonnie argued.

"A year and a half ain't nothing to sniff at, Judy." said Stu.

"Well, I'm here now." she declared, "I'll be here all day, you're not gonna miss me. I'm here to enjoy this reunion."

Stu perked up, "Oh, that reminds me. Bon, we gotta get these pies out there for the guests."

"Oh right."

The matriarch moved to pick up the pies into her paws, but not before turning her attention to her daughter.

"Help yourself to some food in the fridge, you can join us outside when you're ready," she then looked to Nick, "Make yourself at home, Nicholas."

Nick managed to send a polite smile and a nod at her way before both adults strolled out of the kitchen.

It was Robby who spoke first.

"So, This is the fox you decided to throw your whole lot with?" he asked in mock curiosity.

He scoffed, "Doesn't look all that impressive."

Judy glared daggers at the pompous bastard. Her paws flexed and clenched, an attempt to keep herself for punching him in the face.

Though unlike her, Nick held fast. He stood there, his smirk wide and nonchalant.

Game on.

"Huh, so that's what she said." he mused out loud. Like it had been an obvious answer to a rather hard question.

Robby sneered, "What who said?"

Nick smiled, "The last woman that saw you naked."

It took a moment for it to sink in. And when it did, it was instantaneous.

"OOOOHHH!"

Unsurprisingly, that came out of Gideon's mouth. While Robby was at a loss for words due to the verbal bitch slap, Judy didn't even try to supress her laughter, as well as Lauren, though she was a bit more dainty, with her paw covering her mouth as she giggled.

Nick smirked triumphantly.

Your move, jackass.

"Oh har har!" Robby exclaimed, "How childish of you to resort to immature comebacks."

The red fox smiled, "Sorry, but I've always wanted to say that." he then strolled over to fuming rabbit.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde," he held a paw towards him, inviting Robby to shake it.

The young buck eyed it suspiciously, "You already know who I am."

To that Nick nodded knowingly, "Oh yeah, definitely. You're Roberto Peterson, born on the month of November 1987, eldest son of John and Loretta Peterson and heir to the Peterson Farm's fortune."

Robby's eyes widened, "That's not what I meant. How did you know that?"

Judy, Lauren and Gideon had to agree; how did he know that?

Nick shrugged and replied, his lips turned flat and stern, "I did my research." He then held up his phone for effect.

Judy could only recall this morning when Nock had his phone out while he was waiting for her.

"I also know that that you're farm has been having a bit of trouble with it's finances." Nick added.

Robby glared, "That's non of your damn business, fox."

Nick chuckled, "Oh sorry, did I hit a nerve?"

"I did not come here to be interrogated."

"Well, you came here for something." Nick shot back, "It couldn't be to mingle with Judy's relatives, you're not a Hopps."

"You're not a Hopps either!"

"Well, of course not!" Nick replied with an incredulous air, "I'm here to meet Judy's parents and her relatives." he then smiled mischievously, "I'm also here to expose you."

Judy's ears perked; What is he talking about? Expose Robby for what?

She went to tap Nick's arm, "Nick what are you doing?"

Surprisingly, Nick ignored. An act in which he'll probably regret later on.

Robby scoffed, "Expose me for what?"

The red fox bared his teeth, "You threatened to ruin Judy's career, we have evidence."

"That means nothing!" Robby exclaimed, "I few good lawyers can fix that. And a couple of pay offs and I'll be scott free."

Nick smirked, "You do realize that you just plainly confessed to attempted bribery in front of three witnesses and a ZPD cop, right?"

When Robby had realized it, he immediately deflated. His throat bobbed as took a dry gulp.

"Th-that's not how it works." he stammered.

Nick chuckled.

"Okay. Tell me if this sounds familiar: Pompous snob, born with a silver spoon in his mouth says 'Hey look at me I'm gonna be rich and that means I get to treat other mammals like garbage because they are all beneath me' only to find whoopsie, mammals who are beneath him have a tendency to fight back. And that fantasy about treating mammals like garbage, double whoopsie! He's gonna get arrested! Possibly no parole. And whoopsie number threesie, his family is gonna cut him off for multiple crimes against authority and soon enough that family disowns him and our favorite Pompous Snob is spending an insanely amount of years of his life in jail to be..."

He paused, "You're rich, right? So how about being beaten to death?" the fox hummed, "Sound about right."

A pregnant silence took over the kitchen. Judy, Lauren and Gideon could only look on as Robby visibly paled under his fur. Glistening sweat began forming on his brow, and eventually dripping down the length of his face.

Nick couldn't believe how easy it is to get under this bastard's skin. The fox watched the young buck as he turned his eyes away from him, obviously trying to look pass him.

Robby smiled with an unease that Nick purely indulged.

"Y-you're not really gonna do that are you, Judy?" he asked.

The grey rabbit was taken aback by the sudden attention, though once she found her composure she knew exactly what to say.

"You're asking me?" she inquired, she saw Robby nod, "The girl that you treated like a trophy, the girl that you degraded like some sort of prize? You're asking me if whether or not I'll arrest for verbally threatening me with a steel pipe?"

By then Robby was just too scared to move, he barely managed to make one last nod.

Judy crossed her arms, like a judge getting ready to release the final verdict.

And then the most unexpected thing happened; Judy smiled. Like an actual sweet smile.

"You go out there and have fun." she said.

"What?" Robby muttered, his face blank with disbelief.

The word 'what' was also the response of the two audiences that continued to watch the exchange. Lauren and Gideon merely scratched the top of their heads.

Judy shrugged, "You heard me. Go out there and join the party, you have a full day to do it."

Nick watched Robby relax, wiping a paw over his forehead. Probably thinking that he was safe. And the red fox couldn't help but think...

"I'm not done." Judy declared.

Nick smirked; there it is!

Her smile disappeared, slowly she made her way towards him, "You can only have today, after that I don't want to see you in this property ever again. I don't want to see you and I don't want to hear from you. Because of I do..."

she didn't stop, in result Robby got backed into the kitchen counter with Judy's face intimidatingly close to his face.

"...I will handcuff you and if I have to, I'll drag you all the way to Zootopia for threatening and disrespecting an Officer of the law. Are we clear?"

Robby gulped, "Of course. Very clear."

"Good." she smiled before backing away. "Go and have some fun."

Translation, 'Screw up once and your ass is mine', Nick thought fondly.

A second later, Robby Peterson practically hightailed it out of there, passing by Gideon and Lauren, and Nick could've sworn he left a cloud of dust as soon as he ran.

"Now that..." Gideon began, "Was intense."

"Judy, what was that all about?" Lauren asked, obviously concerned for her sister's safety.

Both Nick and Judy shared a knowing glance. Together, they smiled.

"Let's go outside and meet the others." Judy answered, walking towards Nick, taking him by the paw as she walked pass.

VVV

Robby was livid.

He can't lose. He hates losing.

The young buck took another puff from his cigarette. A habit in which he picked up when he found out about his family's dying wealth. That was about two years ago.

He can't lose.

He took another puff before throwing it down onto the ground.

 **And cut there!**

 **Hey hey hey! Finally I got to put this one up!**

 **I hope you enjoyed round one. Round two is gonna be a bit shorter than this but it will be more interesting!**

 **What is Robby planning? Why was he there?**

 **Find out in the next chapter! Be there!**

 **Ps: I have a One-shot lemon of Gideon Grey that involves food and Whipped cream. It's almost done, do you guys want to see it?**


	13. Chapter 13

**You're either going to hate me for this short chapter or for what's going to happen.**

 **Either way, you're still going to read it. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go hide in Finnick's van and barricade my self in there.**

 **PS: The reference game is still on by the way. This time I'll be putting in a lot more Easter Eggs for you guys to find.**

 _Hello?_

"Yeah, it's me. I might need some help."

 _Oh so now you need my help? Didn't you say you're a family friend of the Hopps clan?_

"Change of plans, Judy wants me gone by the end of the day."

 _Wow, you sure got whipped. Tell me how does it feel to get whipped by a girl that you're not even dating anymore?_

"She's a cop you idiot! I underestimated her. Her and that retched fox she calls a boyfriend!"

 _Why what happened?_

"The fox knew about my family's problems. And I think he knows why I'm here."

 _But you do know where the vault is, right?_

"Yeah, I know where it is. Stu was dumb enough to tell me."

 _Well then get to it! What the hell are you waiting for?_

"The right opportunity. Judy and her fox had been eyeing me like a hawk. I was lucky enough to slip away and call you. So you'll help me, right?"

 _Yeah, I'll help you. But you owe me Peterson. Where's the vault?_

"It's in the livingroom. Right under the rug with the Fleur De Li design. You can't miss it."

 _Got it, I'll be there in an hour._

"Don't let anyone see you. I'm counting on you Brody."

 _Yeah, I got it. Brody out._

Robby sighed as he tucked his phone back into his pocket.

He was at the woods, located right in the back of the Hopps's house. He had to slip away somehow without being detected. His head turned around once, twice, thrice until he was sure that he had been alone the entire time.

Slowly he began walking back to the front yard where the reunion party was still going on.

Judy was somewhere in there. Along with that infuriating bastard of a fox.

He's got at least three more hours till the day ends. He wasted too much time as it is.

Once the day ends he'll leave...

Along with all of the Hopps family wealth.

Though he can't just leave. There was still that one thorn that he needs to take out of his side:

That blasted recording.

Nevermind the witnesses, he could always pay someone off at court. But that recording was the one thing that could render his whole plan useless. He needed to get rid of it.

If he can harbor a hunch, Judy may have brought ot with her. There may be a huge possibility that she had, otherwise she wouldn't act so confident about herself.

After some time walking back towards the party, he passed by a row of tables, one of which a middle aged rabbit whose name for the life of him could not remember (or bring himself to care) was fast asleep; his whole body slouching against his seat, mouth agape and drooling as he snored away. Four other rabbits, far more younger looking than the slumbering elder, closed in on him.

Obviously these youngsters had decided to 'prey' upon this adult rabbit's moment of weakness, thinking that his current state was quite a wonderful opportunity for a prank. Evidenced by how one of the youngsters held a bottle of what looked like shaving cream in his paw, while another one held a single feather in his. The others merely stepped back, intending to watch the whole scenario unfold.

Then suddenly. Robby had an idea.

"Hey boys!" he called all of a sudden.

The four boys looked up. One of which was already in the middle of spraying a copious amount of shaving cream on the older rabbit's paw.

Mischievously, Robby smiled.

"Wanna make twenty bucks?"

VVV

"...And that's how we met." Nick concluded, as satisfied smirk stretching his lips. Scanning the table for reactions.

"He really did that?" Lauren asked, the skin under her fur turned hot for some reason.

"Yes!" Judy gushed, "He really did do that." she echoed.

"Funny I didn't hear you complain about it." Nick drawled.

Judy beamed, "That was before the sloth knocked on my door."

"Wait wait wait." Lauren shook her paws in the air, "You were gonna get a massage from a sloth?"

"Strange, isn't it?" Nick commented.

Judy shrugged, "Hey it's not my choice, at least I'd get exactly what I paid for."

"A massage from a devilishly handsome rouge?"

"Nick, I swear. You are unbelievable sometimes." she sighed.

The red fox winked at her, "You know you love me." he drawled as threw an arm around Judy before planting a kiss onto her forehead.

Lauren watched Judy send an elbow at his side, making the fox yelp yet he held fast and refused to let her sister go. Instead planting his mouth firmly onto her head and blew raspberries into her fur, causing the grey rabbit to giggle.

The brown doe couldn't help but smile at their antics. So open with their affection that they only cared about how happy they are with each other. Lauren didn't know if her sister was oblivious of the stares from their relatives or she was just ignoring them, but either way she knew Judy would never care about what they think. Judy has never been conventional, even when they were still kits Judy would always do it her way.

Lauren wished she was just like Judy; able to do everything she wanted, doesn't give a damn about scrutiny, and able to love anyone she wanted.

If only...

"Hey."

A plate of blueberry pie landed in front of her, she looked up to see Gideon, a warm smile upon his lips.

"Here's that pie you wanted." he said before taking a seat beside her.

Lauren returned his smile, her eyes seem to glimmer for some reason. "Thanks, Gideon."

"You're welcome."

"Did you also get the coo'hwip?", she asked.

Gideon's mouth opened for second, only to have it close back once again. His eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"No," he answered warily, "I did not get the coolwhip."

"Why not?" she pouted, "Pie tastes better with coo'hwip."

"I'm sorry, I forgot." he confessed, "And it's pronounced coolwhip."

"Coo'hwip."

"Coolwhip." he corrected.

"Coo'hwip."

" _Cool-whip._ " he pressed on, his lips moving to emphasize the word.

" _Coo-hwip_."

"Lauren, I may not have been an A student in grammar, but I know for a fact you don't hafta put too much emphasis on the H."

"Well, I'm sorry Professor Grey but that's how I pronounce that word." she defiantly crossed her arms about her chest.

The burly fox smirked, "Like someone had just cut off your tongue?"

"Get off my back, Grey." She scolded.

Gideon hmm'ed, "That's mighty odd, usually you'd want me on your back."

"Just get the damn the coo'hwip!" she exclaimed.

"Awright, okay." he got off his seat, raising his paws in the air as he did so. Walking away, he muttered, "Heaven's to Betsy, watch your blood pressure."

Nick had since ceased his affectionate assault on Judy's head and had been watching the two of them interact. He glanced down to Judy, wondering if she also saw it.

The look in her eyes says she did.

"Well," she began, "That escalated quickly."

"What was that all about?" Nick asked.

Lauren just waved him off, "Oh, he's just being a tease." she answered, "He may be sweet now, but some things just don't change."

"I'll say." Judy commented, "You two fight like an old married couple."

Lauren blushed, "No we don't." she lamely defended.

Gideon chose to comeback at that second, placing a compressed bottle of coolwhip in front of Lauren.

"Here ya go." he said before sitting back down on his chair.

Lauren muttered something that sounded like 'thank you' though the way she pronounced it made it sound like 'Drop Dead'.

"Ya know," Gideon started, "Sometimes you are not easy to please."

Lauren scoffed, "Oh is that so?"

"Yes." he bluntly replied.

"Okay, guys." Nick interrupted, before Lauren could even utter a reply, "Get a room."

"Nick's right," Judy agreed, "Mammals are starting to stare."

"With all due respect Judy but, I think they're staring at you." Gideon pointed out.

"Yeah sis," Lauren leaned closer to her sister, "They've been looking at you since we sat down."

Nick smirked, wrapping an arm around Judy.

"Let them look." he scoffed, "What we're doing isn't illegal."

"Oh they know that." Lauren confirmed, "The fact that it isn't illegal is what really gets them mad."

"Kinda makes me wonder though, How long have you two been dating?" Gideon asked.

"Oh not very long." Judy answered as she leaned her whole frame against Nick's side, his arm still wrapped around her.

"Its a very recent development," Nick said, "Me and this energetic ball of fluff." he leaned his snout down and planted a kiss onto her head. To which Judy found annoying however, making her jam her elbow against his side.

"Get off me!" she playfully ordered.

"So abusive." the fox muttered as he rubbed his smarting ribs. But he smiled nonetheless, after all, this usual bodily harm is practically the whole backbone of their relationship. The trust and companionship was a very welcomed perk.

"And yet you're still here," Judy drawled, "Masochist fox."

"Sadistic Bunny." Nick retorted.

"Okay, now you two get a room." Gideon chortled, Lauren laughed along with him.

"Yeah," she chuckled, "This table could only handle so much sexual tension."

Nick smirked, "Whose tension are we talking about here?" he rhetoricaly asked, "You two have been going at each other's throats like you've been married for fifty years."

"He's right." Judy agreed, "What's the matter with you two?" she then leaned across the table, "Are two secretly dating?" she whispered.

Lauren scoffed, yet her brown fur failed to hide the red tinge upon her face. She pointed to Gideon.

"Him?"

"Her?" the burly fox inquired, as equally flustered as Lauren was.

Both their eyes met briefly; Gideon gulped, Lauren bit her lower lip. The brown doe glared, and so did Gideon.

"I wouldn't date him if he were the last male on earth!" she declared.

"And I wouldn't date her cuz... Er... She's fat!"

Their table immediately went silent. And only then Gideon had realized the weight... Er... Effect of what he had said.

Judy and Nick decided to stand back and watch. Judy donned a look of anticipation, while her significant other had reached for the plate of food in front of them, intending to thoroughly enjoy what was about to come.

"I'm..."

"Now Lauren-"

"FAT!?"

"Oh dear..."

The brown doe raised her arms to her chest, her eyes threatening to bore holes through Gideon's face.

"I'm fat, Huh?" she interrogated, "This coming from a guy who's so large astronomers mistook him for a planet!"

"Lauren-"

"This coming from a guy who when he steps on a bathroom scale the reading says: 'Bitch, stop eating'!"

"Okay now that is uncalled for-"

She rose from her seat, "Uncalled for?"

The fox shrunk, "Okay, maybe not the right words to say."

"Damn right those weren't the right words!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry."

"Damn right you're sorry, Grey!"

Lauren "hmped!", and decided to walk away, abandoning her blueberry pie on the table.

"Wow," Nick began, breaking the silence that overtook the whole table, his tone dripping with sarcasm, "No, you're so not dating. That's for sure."

"Yup," Judy followed, a smug grin adorned upon her lips, "It's better, you're married."

Gideon allowed himself a short laugh before getting up from his seat and following the path where Lauren had gone.

"Ten bucks says, he's not gonna get any tonight." Nick offered.

Judy sighed, "You know I was just kidding about the whole married thing, right?"

To that, Nick smirked. "You think they're hiding something?"

"Probably," she shrugged, "Maybe. I don't know."

The red fox was blunt, "They're probably banging each other."

"Nick!"

"And Gideon is definitely at the bottom."

She elbowed him once, "Knock it off, pervert! I'm getting a mental image."

"Good, are you learning anything?"

"You are such a-"

Her statement was cut short by a sudden weight on her lap.

"Aunt Judy!"

A white ball of fluff giggled on her lap. It's head, already nuzzled against the crook of her neck.

Judy's general surprise faded away, and soon she registered the rather adorable onslaught, returning the rabbit kit's nuzzle with an affectionate hug.

"Hey there you little rascal." she cooed, "Where did you come from?"

"Auntie Judy! Auntie Judy!"

The grey doe looked down, where another kit was holding his paws up in the air. His intentions were clear, and Judy obliged, picking him up and sitting him on her lap as well.

Nick watched the whole thing happen and he smiled. Only for that smile to quickly disappear as he felt a weight on his lap as well.

"Hi!" The two brownish red rabbit kits greeted. Something about these youngster's smiles unnerved him.

"Hello." he replied warily.

Judy laughed from the sidelines, "Aw be careful, Nick. They might snuggle you to death."

Hesitantly, Nick looked at the kit on his lap. It's arms were raised, beckoning the red fox for a hug.

Eventually, he fell for the little kit's eyes and gave in.

Then, just as soon as the kits appeared, they ran off. Like nothing happened.

"How many times are we gonna get jumped by tiny balls of fluff?" Nick suddenly asked.

VVV

Meanwhile...

The four youngsters approached Robby, one of whom was carrying a familiar orange object.

The buck looked down at the kits, "You got it?"

One of the boys held it up. Robby immediately snatched it.

"Hey!" the kit complained, "Where's our money?"

Robby scoffed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a twenty dollar bill.

"Here you go. Don't spend it all at once."

"This is just a twenty!" exclaimed the little boy, "Where's the rest of it?"

"That's it." he smirked, "You just made twenty dollars, that's five each."

The boy glared. Groaning, he turned to his brothers, "Come on guys, let's go."

Three of the boys walked off. One stayed behind, still glaring at the buck.

"Cheapskate!" the boy yelled, then with all his might, he delivered a well aimed kick towards Robby's shin, making the adult buck cry out in agony.

He made to swipe at the little brat, but he was too fast. He would've chased him, if not for the sudden ring that resonated from his pocket.

"What?!" he yelled into the speaker.

 _I'm here_.

"Already?" he winced, rubbing his smarting leg.

 _Yeah, I'm just up ahead. Why do you sound like someone had just kicked you in the nuts?_

"That's none of your concern!"

 _So... You_ _ **did**_ _got kicked in the nuts?_

"Damn it, Brody. Just get over here! And don't let anyone see you. Did you bring your van?"

 _The hell did you think I got here?_

"Good. Park it where it can't be seen. And hurry up, meet me in the woods at the back of the house."

 _Got it. Brody out._

Robby sighed as he pocketed his phone. He scanned the front yard, searching the sea of faces, among them were two of his intended targets.

He spots them.

In out, he breathed.

Let's get this over with.

VVV

Nick had finished off the last of the blueberry pie that Lauren had left behind when he saw a very unwelcomed face approach their table.

"Jackass at twelve o'clock." he announced with a smirk.

Judy looked up, her expression suddenly turning sour upon seeing Robby's face. He was grinning. That can't be good.

"What is it, Peterson?" she immediately demanded.

"Oh nothing." he answered offhandedly, "Just thought I could spend the last two hours of this day with the two of you."

"Aw how sweet of you." Nick drawled, "But we're not interested."

It surprised both of them when the brown buck smiled cheerfully.

"Oh come on, not even a little bit? I'm sure Judy would want to spend a little time with her first love."

Judy scoffed, "Oh I'm more than sure that I don't wanna be anywhere near you." she was meeting him smile for smile, yet her paws were gripping against the side of the table, the only that's keeping her from pummeling this creep into the ground.

She smirked, "And I'm also sure that somewhere, there's a dark and empty space underneath a rock, so why don't you just go and crawl back underneath it?"

A chill suddenly ran down the length of her spine as Robby's smile widens.

"Fine," he began, "Then we'll have to do this the fun way."

He reached into his pocket and held up Judy's carrot pen.

Immediately as the couple saw it, they gawked. Nick unconsciously frisked himself, to see if what Robby has in his paw was the real thing. He didn't feel a solid object in any of his pockets. He gulped.

"H-how did you-"

Robby cut him off, "If you're willing to negotiate, follow me to the back of the house."

Judy merely glared, "And if we don't?"

"Don't try me, Judy." he replied menacingly, "Otherwise you will never see this pen again and I will sue you and that fox of yours for police brutality and aggravated assault."

"I didn't do anything to you." Nick argued, he was ignored.

"You have five minutes." Robby told them before walking away.

Fox and Rabbit shared a troubled glance. And despite their better judgement, they got out of their seats and followed suit.

Minutes later they arrived at the back of the house. Seemingly no one was there except for Peterson...

And badger whom was waiting for them. A gun in his paw and his finger poised over the trigger.

Wickedly, Robby smiled.

"Let's go for a walk."

None of Judy's relatives saw them leave the table, for the host, Stu Hopps, was addressing all of them. Wishing them to enjoy the party.

VVV

Gideon found himself standing in front of Lauren's room. Slowly, he brought his paw up and knocked on the door. It wasn't locked though, in fact it was wide open. He did that so for the sole purpose of letting Lauren know about his presence.

She herself was facing away from him; by the window she stood, arms sourly crossed over her chest, ears folded down against her skull in displeasure and refused to even look at the Tod.

Still not looking away, she barked a demand. "What do you want?"

"It's me." came Gideon's lame answer.

Lauren sighed, "You know we've been doing this for three years now, Gideon." she reminded him, "The least you could do is answer my question with the right answer. Now what do want?"

He smiled despite the situation, "Yep, I know we've at it three years. And it just gets easier to see right through you."

"Still not the right answer," she quipped, "Might wanna try again."

"It won't matter."

"And why is that, Gideon Grey?"

"Because in the three years we've been together, I've learned that it's always gonna be the same old thing." he began walking towards her, Lauren hadn't noticed for she still refused to turn around.

"I'll say something stupid, you'll make me suffer for it and then I'll come walking back to you on bended knees begging you to forgive me." he recapped, like a well memorised script.

"And why would I forgive you?" she asked in a tone that told Gideon that he was on the right track.

Eventually he drew close to her, just right behind her.

"Because you love me." he purred next to her ear, "And I love you."

Lauren sighed, "I know."

As if she knew he was near, she leaned back, eventually making contact with his front. His paws found a perch upon her shapely hips. His claws, blunt as they were, poked against the fabric of her dress. The sensation of his claws brought a shiver through Lauren's body.

His muzzle found the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry I called ya fat." he cooed.

"Of all the excuses you can think of why'd you have to use that?" she interrogated, though it's intended effect was lost as she nuzzled against his face.

"I panicked." he explained, "I just don't know why we have to hide this."

"You know why, Honey. My parents may like you, but they expect me to marry a rabbit. Hell, they even went so far as to throw some random buck at me."

"Then let's just tell em," he suggested, "Maybe they'll stop."

Lauren looked at him, "You're not serious about that, are you?"

"Yes, I am." he firmly concluded, "Damn it, Laurena Hopps, I wanna love you right."

"You can." she soothed, "You can and you are. You're loving me right now. Right now, I'm yours. And that will never change."

"I know." he nuzzled her once more, "But I feel like we still need to tell someone. Nick and Judy perhaps?"

She nodded, "We can tell them, definitely Judy will understand."

"Why can't we be like them?" he asked as his thumb stroked the side of her hip.

"That's different. Judy doesn't live here in Bunny Burrow. She doesn't have to face all that prejudiced crap."

"It probably feels nice though. If we had the guts to tell your parents about us then we'd be free to be with each other all the time. We don't have to hide it anymore."

"Yeah," she sighed wistfully, then she giggled, "But I could only imagine what mom and dad would say if they found out that we've been secretly seeing each other for the past three years."

Gideon mirrored her laughter, "Oh they'll understand," he paused to kiss her cheek.

Lauren hummed to herself, "You closed the door, right?"

"I did. You didn't notice?"

"I was too busy thinking of a punishment for you." she drawled.

"Why Lauren," he smiled mischievously, "You're not thinking about that right now, are ya?"

"That's for me to know and for you to eventually find out." she whispered.

"Is now a good time?"

"Probably."

They closed whatever gap that was left between them. His paws roamed, hers as well, but with the position that they were in they could only go so far as to be raised in the air and coming to rest in the back of his head.

They severed the kiss. It had been brief but it was still powerful enough to put both of them in a daze.

"You don't happen to have that can of whipped cream around, do you?" Gideon asked through the fog.

"It's in my drawer, go get it."

He moved so fast Lauren thought that he flying, made apparent by the sudden woosh of air being left behind in his wake.

Lauren could only laugh at her lover's eagerness. And for a second she turned back and observed the outside through her window.

She was one of the lucky few who had a room with a view. Her's was conveniently located at the very back of the house, two floors up and three rooms over, where she had a clear view of the woods in the back of their house.

She always saw something that was typical of a backwoods; Trees, birds, and at night, some few fireflies dancing and glowing in the dark.

Though what she saw at that moment was nowhere near the typical sight that she was used to.

Her blood immediately run cold.

 **And cut there!**

 **Okay, fine. It's not exactly short. But hey, are you really gonna complain about a long ass chapter? No? Good :) Everyone wins!**

 **Did anyone expect my sudden twist with Gideon and Lauren? I hope this development won't seem too sudden.**

 **Well, tell me what you think of Round two. The reference I used in this chapter should come easy for you, and if not... well there's still round three. So be there! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Apologies for the long wait. I had a lot of things to take care of. Midterm things and such. Things that just cannot be put off. So here's that long awaited chapter, action scenes abound.**

A dry leaf crackles and breaks under tense paw pads. The sound traveled throughout the woods, four mere individuals were the only ones to hear it. One of which held the two others at gun point, the other -his accomplice- watched indulgently as they walked further into the woods.

To be honest, Nick could not have imagined himself to die in a situation such as this. More so, he sort of seen himself to go peacefully, maybe in his sleep as an old retired fox, warm and cozy in his bed, a wife and a few children at his bedside accompanying him in his last moments.

They've been walking for quite some time now. From the corner of his eye he spotted Judy; her lips were tightly shut, brows furrowed tensely and her eyes, looking straight forwards, focused on the leafy terrain that they had been walking on.

Nick knew that look. She was thinking. Hard, in fact.

Nick hoped and prayed that she could think faster, before-

"Stop."

Crap.

He heard Robby speak, "I think this is far enough."

Though he may not see it, Nick could feel that Robby was grinning.

"Turn around." the buck ordered, smirking once he saw Judy's hard glare.

His smirk transformed into an indulgent smile, he then turned to the armed badger, "Brody, the gun."

Wordlessly, the badger handed his weapon to the buck. Robby brandished the firearm in his paw.

"Now," he began, "Here's what's going to happen, first, I'm going to send my friend here back to the house to rob your family blind. Second once he's done he'll send me a signal. And third," he paused to laugh, "Well, third thing is I'm going to kill you. Both of you."

He casually pointed the gun at Judy, "You Judith Hopps, I wouldn't mind killing you right away," his eyes narrowed, his brow knitting with white hot rage, "It's just too easy. But you," he shifted the gun at Nick, "You, I'm going to savor killing you. I will break you, I will torture you, until you beg me to end you, you pathetic waste of fur."

He turned to the Badger, "Brody, go do what you have to do. If anyone sees you, dispose of them."

The badger nodded once before walking back through the trail.

It was when the badger was out of sight that Judy suddenly decided to speak.

"You know you're not not gonna get away with this, Peterson." she told him.

The tan buck laughed, "You know, I was half expecting you to say something like that, but you are going to die in a few minutes so I might as well humor you. No officer Hopps, I will get away with this."

"And how are you going to get away with the sound of the gunshots?" Judy countered, "We aren't as far away from the farm as you might think. It will be heard!"

Robby hummed, "Well, you're absolutely right."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slim, black cylinder.

Judy visibly deflated at the sight of it.

Nick decided to voice his own opinion about it, "Oh, you have a silencer. How conveniently cliché."

Robby allowed himself to chuckle as he attached the silencer to the gun. Once it was on he pulled another object from his breast pocket; Judy's recorder pen.

He regardlessly threw the pen to the ground. Half a secod later in exploded into pieces, shattered into mere bits of plastic shrapnel and copper wires by a silent bullet.

The pen was no more.

Nick's throat felt dry. It hurt when he gulped at nothing. He looked up in time to see the barrel of the gun pointing straight at him, it's handler smiling maliciously into his eyes.

Robby's expression was blank, yet his eyes were menacing, "And now we wait."

VVV

Minutes earlier.

"Found it!" Gideon announced excitedly as he held up the can of whipped cream in his paw. He looked back to Lauren whom was still facing the window.

The burly fox smirked and crept towards her, once he was close enough he burried his nose into her neck.

He purred, "Where were we?"

With his nose still nuzzled into her neck, his free paw moved back to its perch on her hips. She didn't make a sound, not even a small gasp. Gideon chose to ignore this however and began trailing small kisses on her neck; those would always have her moaning.

"Oh dear God."

Bingo! Gideon mentally cheered. With a new found confidence the red fox continued his treatment on her neck, trailing tiny little bites on her fur.

"Oh dear God..." he heard her moan once more, though Gideon was too invested on what he was doing to even register the slight fear in her voice.

"Hhmmm, I know." he purred, kissing her collarbone.

"Oh God! Robby!"

Gideon stopped. The can of whipped cream falling out of his paw.

"What?" he asked, lifting his face away from the brown doe.

"Judy!" she added, her voice sounded like she was panicking.

Gideon failed to notice it.

"Are you suggesting a threesome?" he asked cluelessly and helplessly. What was going on here?

"Oh my God, Nick!" she screamed, what Gideon wasn't seeing was her face; it was starting to pale. And her eyes, full of fear and panic.

The signals should've been clear as day, yet Gideon still didn't get it

"Really?" he openly wondered, "You're that horny?"

The rabbit turned around, now the fox could see how troubled she was.

"What?! No! You idiot!" she exclaimed, "Look!" she urgently pointed to the window.

Gideon looked through the glass, his eyes growing wide as dinner plates at what he saw; Nick and Judy, held at gunpoint by some unknown badger, and Robby, whom was watching the scene from the sidelines.

The tan buck said a few words that Gideon and Lauren failed to hear; the distance was too far, Lauren's room was up three floors away, and the house itself was ten feet away from the edge of the woods.

Seconds later, Nick and Judy began walking into the woods, with Robby and the armed badger following suit.

"We gotta do something." Gideon declared, he held Lauren by her shoulders, "Lauren, listen to me, go down there and tell your folks. Have them call the police."

"Okay." she nodded, "But what are you gonna do?"

What he answered next stunned Lauren:

"I'm gonna follow 'em." he said, his expression blank but determined.

"Are you crazy?" Lauren demanded, "There's no way I'm letting you do that!"

"Lauren by the time the police get here it'll probably be too late, we gotta help them somehow."

He was absolutely right, Lauren hates it when he's right. Judy needs help. Now. Her sister could be dying right now.

"Damn it, Gideon." she cursed, completely at a loss for words. She looked up and huffed at the fox.

"I swear to God, if you get shot and leave me-"

"I won't." he cut her off. He then leaned down to plant a kiss on on her forehead, "Now get down there and tell your folks what's going on."

"The tool shed is down there." she told him, "Take an axe, a shovel, anything you can use to defend yourself."

"I will," he replied before hurriedly walking out of the room.

"Okay." Lauren breathed, "Call the police, Lauren. Call the police and tell mom and dad."

She rushed out of her room as fast as he could.

VVV

Truth be told, Gideon has never felt anymore scared than right now. At this moment.

He questioned himself. He questioned his sanity. And while he was at it he questioned God for giving him a sense of confidence that worked on the most inopportune time.

It didn't take long for him to find the tool shed. He grabbed the first thing he saw: a shovel.

It was no gun. But he needed to defend himself somehow.

A surge of adrenaline rushed through him as he held the shovel in his paws. It was a feeling that he knew too well, and quite so, it was a feeling that he never wanted to have ever again.

He prided himself on how much he's changed. That the angry, hateful cub that he had been did not exist anymore.

He feels it now. Seeing Judy being threatened like that, it brought back that familiar feeling of rage and anger that he had tried so hard to repress all those years ago.

He sighed, gripping the shovel tighter.

To hell with being nice. That bastard is going down.

He turned around, with all of the intentions of going into war. Determination and anger spuring him on to fight.

That is until he heard the sound of dry leaves cracking underfoot.

The badger imerged from the woods.

Gideon spotted him immediately, and quickly hid himself behind the tool shed. The adrenaline in his system disappeared.

Damn it! He cursed at himself.

Get back out there, you coward!

Gideon took a tense breath, before hazarding a peak at the badger.

The mammal hadn't seem to notice him at all. Instead he was looking around the backyard, it seems he was looking out for something. Then after minute or so he walked up the porch and up to the backdoor of the house. He fondled the doorknob for bit, finding that it was locked. Gideon remembered he had locked it after going through it himself to access the tool shed.

Gideon heard the badger grunt before pulling something out of his pockets; it looked like two metal tools. Gideon assumed he was attempting to pick the lock with those. His assumptions were soon put to rest when the badger hunched down to the height of the doorknob and inserted the two metal tools into it.

The red fox's brows furrowed. This was his chance. With the badger distracted he can sneak up to him and nail him.

He moved in, keeping himself as low to the ground as possible. Gideon could hear the faint clicking sound of the doorknob and the badger's heavy breathing.

"Shit!" the badger cursed suddenly, a faint clank of metal hitting wood followed half a second later.

He huffed, picking up the tool once more to proceed his task.

As he reinserted the tool back into the keyhole, he noticed a peculiar shadow that was casted onto the wooden door.

It moved. Someone grunted from behind him.

Gideon raised his shovel over his head, intending to hit the badger on the back.

He brought down the shovel with all his might.

He thought his aim was true. And it was.

Only thing he didn't count for was that the badger can dodge. He accidentally hit the door instead.

The badger had ducked sideways, rolling to the side before he looked up and saw Gideon with the shovel.

They're eyes meet. Brody bared his teeth and snarled. To which Gideon returned with a growl. The fox pointed the shovel at the badger.

"Make one move and I'll beat ya to a pulp!" he threatened.

The badger allowed himself to smile, "Whoa there pudge!" he drawled, "We don't need to get violent here." he took a step forward, Gideon growled once more.

"What did you do with Nick and Judy?!" he demanded, "Where are they!?"

The badger merely smirked, "In a cave under, under a tree."

 _That's it!_

Gideon growled and lunged with the shovel, ready to beat this smug bastard into the ground. He raised the shovel over his head and took a swing.

He realized seconds later that this course of action was the worst decision he's ever made; he did not expect the badger to move so fast, ergo he also did not expect the badger's fist to collide with his cheek.

The impact shook the fox's entire body. Pain and the metallic taste of blood in his mouth followed soon after he got up. The shovel was no longer in his paws, but was now in the paws of the badger.

Gideon gasped as the badger swung the shovel at him, he ducked under and leaped down the steps of the porch, the sound of shattering glass reaching his ears.

Brody grunted as he dislodged the shovel out of the window that he had just hit. He growled as he saw the chubby fox leap out of his reach.

"Come on, fox!" He yelled, "I don't have time for this!"

The badger gave chase, taking another swing at Gideon once he was close enough.

Gideon wasn't ready for the sudden onslaught. Swing after swing, he could only narrowly escape the badger's attacks. He'd duck, side step, and dodge but he was always at his tail. It was only a matter of time before his luck (And energy) would run out.

When the badger swung the shovel upwards, that was the moment Gideon took a plunge and tackled the badger to the ground before he could even bring it down.

They wrestled in the dirt, Gideon managed to get a few hard punches at the the badger's face, right before the mammal could free his leg and kicked the fox off of him. His foot colliding with his opponent's chin.

Gideon tasted the blood on his lip. It was split and torn by the impact. Instantly his glare intensifies, all he could see now was red, and the offending badger rising from the dirt.

Wickedly, the badger smiles.

"Had enough?" he taunted.

Gideon responded with a growl. His hackles raising and his teeth flashing from his mouth.

When the badger continued to smile, Gideon's claws retracted from his fingers.

He swore to himself, that he would never use them for as long as he lived. These claws, were the very skeletons of his past misdeeds.

But this Badger. He was just asking for it. He deserves this. His promise be damned, Gideon was going to rip this bastard apart.

The fox lunged, intending to sink his claws into the badger's face.

But blinded by rage, he didn't see the badger reach from his pocket.

The fox swatted at the badger.

The badger ducked.

Gideon saw the knife too late. He screamed and keeled over as the blade was plunged into his thigh. White flashes of pain overwhelmed him, he tried to get up but the pain merely doubled when he moved. Blood poured out the wound, soaking the fabric of his trousers in a crimson bath.

Brody laughed, "Hurts doesn't it?"

Gideon would've readily answered him with a few colorful words if the agony wasn't so distracting.

The badger continued to talk, "It's a shame really. You put up quite a fight."

He casually walked over to the once discarded shovel. Inspecting it as he turned back to Gideon.

Brody looked down upon the bleeding fox, his eyes cold and devoid of sympathy.

"I'm gonna hafta kill you now." he offhandedly said, "Nothing personal."

"Go to hell!" Gideon managed to say through the pain.

Brody smirked, "Tell them I sent you."

As the badger begin to raise the shovel, aiming for Gideon's head, the fox's final thoughts were of Lauren, and the three years of happiness that he had spent with her.

 _I'm sorry..._

He passed out. He failed to hear the gunshots.

VVV

In the distance, Robby's ears flexed as the thundering sound of a gun reached him.

Sudden as it was, it came from the house. And with a sudden careless move he turned his head to the direction of the sound.

Judy's fist sent him careening into the air the second he took his eyes off of her. Knocking the gun from his paw as he landed to the ground.

Down but not out, Robby quickly picked himself up and rounded at Judy with fast punches, managing to land two hits; One to her sternum, the other to the doe's snout.

Robby wasn't the greatest fighter but he knew just enough to hold his own. When he moved to lunge at her though, Judy managed to duck fast enough to dodge all of the buck's punches. The grey rabbit found her opening when Robby overestimated the force on a punch and wasn't able to recoil fast enough and was readily met by a closed fist to the to the nose.

Meanwhile, Nick rushed over to where the gun had been knocked over to. He didn't know the full extent of Judy's fighting skills but Nick wasn't planning on exhausting it.

With the gun in his paw he popped the bullet chamber open to see how many shots were left.

He only counted four.

Though it's not like he needed to use them. As he looked back to the fight, he witnessed Judy twist Robby's arm in order manipulate it. The rabbit pulled the tan buck by the arm and spun him In a circle, eventually slamming him into a nearby tree.

He wasn't knocked out, but Robby could feel himself slipping into it. With both of his paws behind his back, Nick rushed over and used his tie as makeshift pawcuffs, securing the buck's paws with one final tug.

"Now stay!" Judy barked.

The fox turned to Judy, "You alright?"

"Yeah." came her shaky answer, "Shaken but not too hurt."

"How do you know that move?" He asked.

Judy shrugged, "I watch a lot of MMA fights."

Nick nodded and said nothing further. Judy roughly grabbed Robby by his bounded limbs, making him wince.

"Let's go!" she ordered, "You are going away for a long time, Peterson."

VVV

When they got back to the house, they were met by the sound of sirens. An ambulance and police cruisers had lined up at the front yard. Both from the Tri-burrows sheriff's department and the ZPD.

Judy assumed that the authoritie were there in regards to the gunshots that they heard earlier. And the ambulance was there for the one who got shot.

"Judy!"

The grey doe turned and spotted Lauren running towards her.

"You're okay." Lauren said as she pulled her sister in for a hug, "Gideon and I saw what happened, I told mom and dad and they called the Police."

"We heard gunshots." Judy spoke, "Was anyone hurt?"

The brown doe sighed mournfully, "Gideon got hurt."

Judy's eyes widened, "Is he gonna be okay?"

"He'll pull through," Lauren reassured, "Just a stab wound in his thigh and a split lip. That damned badger could've finished him off if the ZPD hadn't arrived just in time." her face turned fierce, "Speaking of which, where's Robby? I'd like to give that son of a bitch a piece of my mind."

Though she'd never had a chance in doing so, for Nick had volunteered to take Robby into the custody of the ZPD.

"You have the right to remain silent." Nick recited as he pushed the bound rabbit towards one of the police cruisers, "Anything you say may be used against you in the court of law-"

A deep bellowing voice cut him, "That'll do, sir."

Nick looked up, meeting the eyes of a very large and very imposing cape buffalo. A look of displeasure adorning his face. Upon closer observation, Nick spotted the gold plate pinned on upon the buffalo's breast pocket.

 _Chief Bogo._ It reads.

"He-he," Nick laughed uneasily, "Just having some fun, sir."

The buffalo grunted before ordering one of his subordinates to load Peterson into the cruiser. Nick soon heard said subordinate reciting the same rights to the tan rabbit.

Judy decided to stroll over at that very moment, addressing her commanding officer with a salute.

"At ease, Hopps." Bogo said, "No need for formalities, you're off duty."

Judy brought her paw down, "Thanks for coming, Chief. I didn't know the ZPD's jurisdiction can reach beyond Zootopia."

"It doesn't." Bogo replied, "We're here because one of the ZPD's most wanted criminals has made an appearance after five years of hiding. The local authorities contacted us."

The police Chief fished out a folded parchment from his breast pocket and handed it to Judy.

The grey rabbit unfolded the paper, a mugshot of a badger immediately got her attention.

"His name was Brody Taxus." Bogo said, "He was once convicted for robbery and murder back in 2011, he escaped prison four months into his sentence. He was a skilled burglar and he lacked no remorse when he kills someone."

"You keep referring to him in past tense." Nick commented.

"He's dead." the chief simply stated, "Fangmeyer got to him first before he could finish off that fox." he gestured towards an ambulance where a paramedic was loading an unconscious Gideon in a stretcher.

"From the looks of his wounds I'd say that lad put up quite the fight." The Chief added.

"He'll be okay though, right?" Nick asked as he watched the ambulance drive off.

Bogo sent the fox a bewildered look, "Er, yes he'll be fine. I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Um, sir," Judy spoke up, "This is my boyfriend, Nick Wilde. Nick I'd like you meet Chief Bogo, my boss."

"Pleasure to me you meet you, Sir." Nick raised his paw towards the police Chief.

The Buffalo grunted once more, ignoring the fox's outstretched paw.

"Charmed." he flatly said, before turning his attention back to Judy, "Let me know when that Gideon friend of yours will wake up, Hopps. I'd like to commend that fellow in person. In the meantime, I've got to take Mr. Peterson here for processing."

He said nothing further and walked off to his cruiser.

He stopped for a moment, "Oh and Hopps."

"Yes Sir?"

"Take the rest of the week off."

Judy could've sworn she saw a smile flash briefly on the Chief's lips. But Bogo had already turned and got into his cruiser.

"Is he always like that?" Nick asked as he watched the police car drive off.

"That's the Chief for you." Judy said, "He's nice once you get to know him."

"He didn't even ask you if you're alright." he deadpanned.

"That's because I am alright." she insisted.

"Your nose is caked with blood, by the way." Nick pointed out.

"Oh shush, I've dealt with worse. It's just a couple of burst blood vessels."

Though in real honesty, she herself doubted her own words. Judy reached up to poke her nose slightly and instantly she felt a sting, making her yelp.

No doubt Nick had heard that.

"Alright slugger. Let's get you to the hospital." the fox drawled.

"Slugger?" she asked incredulously, "What, are we in the 1990's?"

"Quiet you."

Judy ended up punching him on his shoulder. Nick leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

VVV

Judy's parents offered the family truck for them ride to the hospital. Judy naturally refused and insisted on using her own car.

She invited both of them to tag along, adding the promise to explain the entire fiasco to both of them. Stu and Bonnie readily agreed to that and quickly made room arrangements for the entire Hopps clan. Though the majority of the relatives had already went home for the night, what remained of the visitors decided to spend the night at the farm. And after half an hour of arrangements, everyone was finally accommodated.

Nick had offered to drive, to which nobody had a problem with. Though mainly because Judy was in no condition to drive and Stu and Bonnie could only drive a truck.

Lauren had tagged along, for some reason that she herself disguised with a nonchalant attitude. Claiming that she merely wanted to make sure that her dear sister was indeed okay.

"And Gideon. Of course." she quickly added.

Neither Stu, Bonnie nor Judy had questioned her intentions and evidently had no problem with her coming along. Though the facade may have worked on them, Nick still knew better.

And as they pulled over to the parking lot of the hospital and after checking Judy in so she could be treated, Nick suggested that they go and see if Gideon was awake.

Stu and Bonnie declined, surprisingly. They wanted to wait for Judy after her treatment, she has still yet to explain the entire incident so the old couple opted to stay in the waiting room until she comes out.

Lauren readily agreed, all but succeeding to disguise her eagerness with a blanket of indifference. Nick had given her an A, for effort.

They got Gideon's room number from the receptionists table and promptly made their way to the elevator.

"You know," Nick spoke right after the elevator doors closed, "You don't have to hide it."

Lauren looked his way, "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Lauren. Let's not play this game." he drawled as he sent the brown doe a knowing look. "I know what's going on between you and Gideon."

She laughed humorlessly, "Do you now? Well, Mr. Wilde would you please tell me exactly what is going on between me and Gideon Grey?"

He chuckled, "What? You don't smell it?"

"Smell what?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. You bunnies don't have a nose like mine." He retorted.

"Just spit it out, already."

Nick smirked, "You have his mark."

Lauren visibly blushed, "What?"

"I can smell it." he replied, "I haven't picked up on it until now. The tight space of the elevator really helped. He marked you."

The brown doe crossed her arms in defiance, "I don't believe, you."

"You don't have to." Nick chuckled, "But, all you have to know is that a fox's mark turns blue after coming into contact with fur."

It was a voluntary thing. Before she could stop herself she turned around to observe herself in the reflective walls of the elevator. She tilted her head to fully see the side of her neck, looking to see if there really was a blue mark on it.

There wasn't.

She spied Nick in the mirror, a satisfied grin adorning his lips.

"Got ya." he smugged, "I also wrote the word gullible on the ceiling if you want to take a look."

Lauren beamed at his reflection, "Sweet cheese and crackers."

The elevator doors opened, Nick vacated the car with a victorious stride. Lauren followed a second later, looking defeated.

 **And cut there.**

 **Again, so sorry for the long wait.**

 **Now, a few words about this chapter:**

 **If you think it's rushed. It is. I'm not gonna deny that.**

 **I know Gideon Grey seemed OOC. But keep in mind that if you see one of your closest friends in danger and you have the confidence to do something about it, you'd resort to anything just to save them.**

 **And finally, The ZPD's sudden appearance.**

 **It was a spur of the moment idea. I know Zootopia and Bunny Burrow are miles away from each other, but if you can recall in the movie, right after Judy called the ZPD, Chief Bogo and everyone in the precinct were instantly there. Cliffside Asylum was way out of town already and that would've given Lionheart enough time to get out of there.**

 **If anyone can explain it better me then by all means. I'm just happy this chapter is done, now we can go back to comedy.**

 **PS: Have any of you guys read "Missing Pieces" by JessLoves? If not, go and read it now! :) If you have a soft spot for Chief Bogo then this story is for you. Give it some love and leave a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! :)**

 **Today's chapter we'll get to look deeper into Lauren and Gideon's relationship, as well as the development of Judy and Nick's after that whole fiasco with Robby. And also, a special cameo appearance of an OC! Who is the main character of a story that I'm currently following.**

 **Anyways, I've rambled too much already. So let's this thing going.**

A pair of blue eyes blearily opened to scan the whole room.

It was bright. Too bright.

Or maybe it was the light reflecting off of the white interior design of the four cornered space.

Though whatever the hell it was, Gideon sure did not like it one bit.

The burly fox groaned as he rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them. He yawned loudly and began scratching his chest through the blue fabric of his blue medical gown.

Wait... What?

He looked down and he didn't see his usual blue plaid button up shirt but indeed, a medical gown.

He also noticed that he wasn't in his room; for one thing, his room doesn't have two beds in it. And possibly not even in his own house. He observed the bed as well as the eggshell white sheets that was laid over him.

I'm... In a hospital?

Then everything just came to him.

The reunion.

Robby.

That badger.

Lauren.

And of course Nick and Judy.

He gasped.

Nick! Judy!

His legs jerked and he was suddenly stabbed by sharp sting on his right thigh. The fox winced as he pulled the blanket off his lower half and immediately spotting the medical gauze and tape just above his knee.

Gideon remembered. He was stabbed.

He instantly recalled how excruciating the pain was. Something that he never would have imagined in his life.

And then another thing came to him; how was he alive?

He recalled that right after he yelled at the badger, that he was on the ground, consciousness slipping away from him. And as he saw the badger raise the shovel to deliver the final blow that was when Gideon blacked out.

What happened?

"Heya bud."

The fox screamed, involuntarily jerking his whole body upwards, along with his injured leg. Another stab of pain came to him quickly. He looked to the right, gasping as he finally saw a familiar face.

"You're finally awake." Nick said as sat on one of the chairs. He still wore the same white long-sleeved shirt and grey wool sweater vest.

Gideon wondered to himself just how in the world coul he have missed him. He was standing right there!

"You okay?" Nick asked, tilting his head to side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Gideon answered, "You just startled me is all. How long was I out for?"

"Two months."

The injured fox's ears perked up.

He looked at Nick, "What?"

Suddenly, a rolled up magazine hit Nick on his head.

"Ow!" he yelped.

He glared down as Lauren stood in front of him, holding the offending magazine in her paw while her foot impatiently tapped on the floor.

"What was that for?" he complained.

And instead of answering, Lauren swatted him again. Repeatedly.

"That!"

Fwap! To Nick's shoulder.

"Is!"

Fwap! To Nick's arm.

"Not!"

Fwap! To his back.

"How you!"

Fwap! Again to his shoulder.

"Greet someone!"

Fwap! He managed to block this one with a throw pillow.

"That just woke up from-" she nimbly jumped up, "Unconsciousness!"

POW! Right on top of his head!

The lanky fox let out a sharp, canid whimper and managed to escape the brown doe's wrath by running to the opposite side of the bed. He glanced at Gideon and waved his arms and in the air as if to say: "What the hell, man!?"

"Why didn't you stop her?" he asked Gideon.

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm injured!" exclaimed the burly fox. Pointing an accusing finger at Nick he added, "And you had that comin', going in here and telling me nonsense-"

The same rolled up magazine hit him on the nose and stopped him in mid-sentence. The blow barely hurt, yet still heavy enough to catch his attention.

"What-?"

"You!" she exclaimed, cutting him off once again.

"Me?" he pointed to himself, "What in the world did I do?"

"Oh I don't know, Maybe perhaps putting yourself in danger, almost getting yourself killed and most importantly scaring your girlfriend half to death!" She emphasized the word death with a solid swat to his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Do you have any idea what was going through my mind when I saw you on the ground unconscious?!"

"Well I-"

"Shut up!" she exclaimed, "You shut your trap when I'm talking to you, Gideon Grey! And I mean it! Do you think I like to hear myself talk?! Huh? Answer me!"

"I don't-"

"Shut up!"

It took all of Nick's willpower to press his lips close to prevent a very loud laughing fit from escaping his mouth. The very comedic scene in front of him wasn't doing him any favors.

It's like I'm watching an episode of Wolf's Anatomy. He mused to himself.

"Lauren, please calm down." he heard Gideon pleading.

"Calm down?" Lauren seethed, "You want me to calm down?"

"Yes." Gideon squeaked, despite of his better judgement.

Somewhere in the background, Nick face palmed.

"Don't. You. Dare tell me to calm down, Gideon Grey!" She barked, "I can't calm down, I couldn't bring myself to calm down.

"I saw you lying there, unmoving." she pointed out, "My biggest concern at that very moment was you. And how you deliberately put yourself in danger, how you almost got yourself killed."

She trailed off for a moment. Both Nick and Gideon noticed her eyes as they began to shimmer with tears.

Things were about to get emotional. And Nick did not wanna be a part of that.

"I should-" he spoke up, pointing awkwardly to the door, "Go."

He left without another word, leaving Lauren and Gideon to continue their talk.

"I thought I lost you." she sobbed, not even bothering to wipe her tears away as they flowed down her cheeks, "I thought that only mammal that I love had left me. I couldn't live with myself if you did. I wouldn't know what to do."

Her meager sobs turned into actual crying. The mere thought of it, losing Gideon that way. It scared her beyond comprehension.

"Hey," Gideon soothed, his own eyes starting glass over, "Hey, come here."

Lauren didn't need to be told twice. She inched over and immediately she was engulfed by Gideon's protective embrace. Meanwhile, she burried her face into the crook of his neck.

"I won't leave you." he promised, "Not like that. I will never put you through that kind of pain, Laurena."

"I know." she sobbed into his fur, "Don't you dare scare me like that ever again."

"I won't." he whispered, "I won't. I love you."

"I love you, too."

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, until they got themselves in order. They kissed once and held each other's paws, neither wanting to let go.

Another moment later, Stu and Bonnie strolled into the room.

The couple shared a look, a silent agreement between the two spouses. And as Lauren's parents strolled over to the bed, her grip on his paw tightened. To which Gideon returned with a reassuring squeeze.

It was time.

VVV

Nick had been just outside the door when Stu and Bonnie had strolled by, asking if Gideon was awake. He sent them in without saying anything else. The fox had heard everything, even after he had left the room.

How is it that two mammals could love each other that much? Though Nick wasn't ignorant when it came to the matters of the heart, he knew plenty of what love really is all about.

It made him wonder how Gideon and Lauren ever started out. Was it as instant as his own relationship with Judy? Or did they take their time and it blossomed into something so deep that the thought of losing one another scares them.

Nick had never really known that kind of love. Not that quick fleeting moment of bubbly feelings or instances of raging hormones fogging the mind.

What Nick had with Claudette, in comparison to what Gideon and Lauren has, now seemed insignificant. His relationship with that artic vixen had been totally one sided.

She never loved him, he knew that now and he learned his lesson. But initialy he had been refusing to believe it until that very night, when he visited her in her home.

He heard the sighs, gasps and moans. Sounds that he had never heard of when he himself was with her.

Nick shook his head.

He had promised to himself that he would never think about that night ever again.

He pushed the memory of her in the back of his mind. He needed to think of something else.

Then it dawned on him.

He just needed to see Judy. What was he doing, sitting there and thinking of failed relationships?

He got off his seat and walked towards the elevator.

The fox pushed the down button and waited. And when the the doors finally opened, he met up with a very familiar face. A very grumpy and intimidating face at that.

The fox looked up and smiled, "Chief!"

The buffalo nodded his head down to glance at the fox.

"Mr. Wilde." he gruffly greeted as he bounded out of the car, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Likewise Sir." Nick replied with a smirk, "If you're looking for Gideon's room, it's right over there. I'm gonna go look for Judy."

"I'm right here." came a nasaly voice.

Nick tilted his head, just below Bogo's leg and out came Judy from behind it. A layer of gauze and medical tape strapped onto the bridge of her nose and over her nostrils.

"Why were you hiding behind his leg?" he asked.

"I wasn't hiding." she defended, the layer of gauze over her nose was making her voice sound funny.

"The elevator was too small and the Chief was too big, so I had to gow to the very back of the car," she added, then she caught the look that her commanding officer was giving her.

"Not that I'm sayin' yer fat, Chief it's just-" a round of snickering caught her attention.

Nick stood there, with a paw covering his mouth as he tried not to outright laugh at Judy's face. He didn't know if he could last another second; first Gideon's "henpecked husband" moment with Lauren and now this.

Judy of course didn't take it lightly, she sashayed her hips and demanded, "What're you laughin' at?"

By then, Nick couldn't take anymore and guffawed till his hearts content. He didn't care much for the nurses and doctors that were walking by and managed to witness Nick and his laughing fit.

Judy merely stood there, bewildered by her boyfriend's behavior. And as for the Chief, he still held that same questioning look he was currently pointing at his subordinate.

Eventually Nick's laughter had died down and has now quieted into snickers and giggles, while wiping a couple of happy tears away from his eyes.

"Ya wanna let us in on the joke now, Mr. Seinfeld?" Judy drawled.

After a few more chuckles, Nick decided to speak, "Oh come on now, Ms. Fine!" he teased, adopting a fake British accent, "Do lighten up, I'm just busting your chops and having some fun."

"Ms. Fine? What in the-" she stopped, suddenly recalling the name.

"Oh I get it." she said, chuckling levelly.

"I sound like Fran Dreshrew, cuz of the accent."

"That's what you're hearing?" Bogo spoke up, confusion lacing voice, "I hear Maggie Wheeler from 'Friends'" he confessed. A small laugh escaped him a second later.

"Chief," Judy stared at her boss, "Did you just make a joke."

Whatever amount 'smile' that the buffalo had evaporated and immediately returning to that stone faced look he was known for.

"Don't be ridiculous Hopps." he gruffly said before walking away. Intending to go to Gideon's room.

Nick watched him go, "Not much for laughter, that fellow. Is he?" he glanced at Judy.

The grey doe sent him a soft glare, "Would ya drop the accent already?"

Nick leaned down to her face and smirked, "You first."

"I can't!" she exclaimed, "And ya know that." she pointed to her nose, "Ya think I asked fer this?"

"Oh you know I'm just teasing, Love." Nick cooed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to his side. Judy wasn't having any of that.

At least, that's what she it wanted to look like; she pushed and squirmed to get away, but deep inside she actually wants this.

"I ain't fallin' fer any of that." she defied unconvincingly.

"Right," Nick chuckled, "And my name isn't Maxwell Mousefield."

"Of course it isn't, ya dumb fawks!" she exclaimed, yet a trill of laughter escaped her.

Nick laughed along with her. Offering his elbow, he asked, "Shall we go and Join them, Ms. Fine?"

Judy rolled her eyes heavenwards before linking her arm around his elbow.

"Alright." she relented, "But I'm not callin' ya Mr. Mousefield."

VVV

"OH... MY... GAWD!"

Was the reaction of a shocked Judy Hopps as soon as she heard the news from her parents.

Nick decided to sit this one out, opting to take a seat next to Bogo whom was waiting for an opportunity to talk.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, smiling as she pointed a finger at Lauren and Gideon, "I knew you guys were hiding something!"

"Judy," Bonnie began, draping a paw over her shoulder, "I'm as surprised as you are, sweetheart."

"I'm more surprised than any of you." Stu said.

"I mean, sweet cheese and crackers. Three years?" he marvelled aloud, "How could I have not noticed anything?"

"We were really careful, Mr. Hopps." Gideon offered, "We didn't want ya to know because we thought you'd might separate us."

The burly fox's grip tightened around Lauren's paw. And Lauren squeezed it in return.

"You're not mad, are you?" Lauren asked, shooting her parents a worried look.

Both older rabbits shared a glance with each other, nodding both their heads in a silent agreement.

It was Bonnie who spoke first, "Honey, we couldn't be happier for you."

"Really?" Lauren asked, relief washing over her.

"That's true, Sweetheart." Spoke Stu, "Though, granted we're a bit shocked that you'd end up with Gideon, of all mammals."

"Cuz, he's a fox?" Lauren inquired.

"No, honey." Bonnie answered, "Because back then, you two never really got along."

"Yeah," Stu agreed, "Even after we started working with Gideon, you still hated him."

"You guys hated each other?" Judy asked, surprised by the new information. "How could I not know that?"

"That was years ago," Lauren told her, "It was after you left for college, when Gideon began working with us."

"How it happened is sort of a very long story." Gideon said, "I'd tell it to ya sometime, if y'all interested."

"Oh it doesn't matter how it happened." Bonnie waved him off, "What matters is that you're happy, Lauren. Right Stu?"

"Right," nodded the brown buck, "And I really couldn't think of anyone more perfect for you." He then turned to Gideon, "Take care of her, Gid."

"I will, Mr. Hopps." the fox promised as his eyes met up with Lauren's, "I will."

"We've said everything that's needed to be said," Bonnie announced, "We'll wait outside. Come on, Stu." she turned to her husband, "Let's leave them alone so they can talk."

"Right behind you Bon." Stu responded as he stood up to follow his wife through the door.

"Ahem."

All eyes shifted and landed on the Chief.

"Can I speak now?" he inquired.

"Of course, Sir." Judy said, "By all means, I could only wonder why you hadn't spoken a word."

Bogo let out short sigh, "I've learned that patience is a virtue Hopps. And quite frankly, I don't have the heart nor the guts to interrupt a mother when she's talking."

"You're afraid of my mother?" Judy wondered.

"It's been a long night, Hopps." He reasoned, then turned to address Gideon.

"Now," he started, "I can finally get this over with. Mr. Gideon Grey," he paused, catching the fox's attention, "On behalf of the entire ZPD, we commend you for your bravery."

"What're you talkin' about?" Gideon asked, curiosity piqued.

"We've been looking for Brody Taxus for five years, Mr. Grey. And his reputation as a burglar and a murderer earned him a rather huge bounty over his head. It'll be rewarded for anyone who catches and/or gives aid to his arrest." Bogo explained.

"Really?" Gideon could only stare in disbelief, "But I only fought the guy. And he was killed not arrested."

"He was wanted dead or alive, Mr. Grey. And either way you look at it, you went head to head with a very dangerous criminal. That in itself deserves a reward."

"Chief, How much is the reward money?" Judy asked.

"Five thousand dollars." the buffalo bluntly answered.

"Whoa..." Nick marvelled from the sidelines.

"That is a lot of money." Lauren commented, mirroring everyone else's expressions.

"I'm sure it is." Bogo agreed, "To which I could only assume that some of it is going to the hospital bill?"

"Naw, Chief. I've got insurance." were the words that came out of his mouth. What he wanted to say was "What in the world am I gonna do with five thousand dollars?"

"Well, you'll be receiving the cheque in a couple of days." Bogo told the fox, "My only advice to you once you get it, is to not spend it all at once. Now," the buffalo turned, "With that over and done with, I can now go home."

A doctor suddenly went through the door, right before Bogo could go through it himself. The buffalo paused and stopped completely in his tracks.

She was a cow. Short. Only reaching his chest. Brown hair, golden eyes and a body that could only be described as "pleasantly plump". Her blue scrubs hung perfectly to her body and thighs while her doctor's coat gave her a more authoritative stance.

She met eyes with him briefly. She smiled before addressing the others.

"I'm so sorry, but visiting hours is now over. The patient needs to rest." she turned back to Bogo, "You, Get on the other bed."

Bogo was taken aback by the sudden order, "I'm sorry, but I'm not a patient."

The cow's eyes moved up and down over the Chief, "I know." A suggestive smile forming on her lips.

Bogo found himself smiling back. Suddenly he was introducing himself.

"Adrian Bogo, Chief of police." He extended a hoof for her to shake. His voice turned deeper and more huskier all of sudden.

"Helen Heart, Night-shift surgeon." she took his hoof, they shook once, Bogo's hand lingered a second longer.

The two couples watched the exchange unfold. None more surprised than Judy in witnessing her own hard-to-please boss animatedly flirting with someone. Clawhauser would kill to see something like this, so as quickly as she can she pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture, right before Bogo could let go of the doctor's hoofed hand.

"We should go." Lauren suggested, feeling a bit uncomfortable at what she had just witnessed. She turned to Gideon for a moment, saying a brief "Goodnight" and a kiss. Promising to see him tomorrow once he's checked out.

Bogo coughed, an attempt to make himself look more dignified, "Er... Yes we should get going." he shifted his attention to the younger mammals, "Let's go."

The buffalo held the door for them as they walked through; Judy muttered a quick thank you, Lauren said nothing and Nick shot the Chief a cheeky smile and made finger guns at him, with clicking sounds to boot. Bogo could merely grunt in displeasure at the display.

Once all three mammals were out, he turned back to the lovely doctor and smiled.

"I trust that Mr. Grey is in capable hooves?" he asked.

Doctor Heart chuckled, "Don't worry, Chief. I'll take care of him."

His smile grew wider, "Good." he then reached into his pocket and fished out a white card.

"Call me." he handed the card towards the doctor, to which she readily took.

The cow winked, lifting a dainty hand towards the card, "Will do."

"You know," Gideon suddenly spoke, catching the both of the bovines's attention.

"I'm right here," the fox pointed out, "I can see and hear what's happening."

While Bogo gave out another grunt, Helen smiled warmly at the fox, "Go to sleep Mr. Grey, you need your rest. And you," she pointed to Bogo, "really need to get going, it's lights out and it's against regulations to stay any longer."

"Right." the Chief nodded, "Though you wouldn't mind if I walk with you? Right?"

The doctor hummed, "Well coincidentally, Mr. Grey here is the last patient I need to check on, so I could walk let's say," she looked to the ceiling, "as far as the reception desk?"

Chief Bogo smiled, "I'll take it."

VVV

"They're still talking..."

Judy observed her commanding officer as she and the others neared the exit door. Both bovines had been animatedly chatting with each other for the past ten minutes since they got back to the lobby.

Well, Judy and everyone else got there first. Chief Bogo and Doctor Heart arrived five minutes later. To which by Judy's estimate, it would be close to fifteen minutes and counting.

"Judith," Bonnie spoke in a warning tone, "Don't stare, it's not polite.

"Why can't we just go?" Nick asked before yawning into his paw, "I mean if Chief buffalo butt is too busy trying to get himself laid then why do we have to lose sleep over it?"

"I have never seen him so... Lax." Judy mused, ignoring Nick's remark altogether, "Usually he's so tense and serious."

"Is it really that weird for you to see your boss flirting?" Lauren asked.

"Well yeah." Judy replied, shooting her sister a look. "It's like back in ninth grade when we walked in on Mr. Boarsteen with the librarian."

"Was that why he got fired?" Stu suddenly asked.

"Why wouldn't he get fired?" Lauren chuckled, "He was already halfway naked when the rest of the class, including Principal Fields walked into the library." she shuddered at the memory, "And to this day, still gives me nightmares. So I swear to God if those two start taking their clothes off I'm running for the hills."

"Lauren don't be ridiculous," Judy scolded, "I'm sure Chief Bogo has more than enough self-control not to do that."

"In public sure, but all bets are off once he gets her alone."

Judy's elbow quickly flew to Nick's ribs.

"Ow!"

"Knock it off, Perv!" she seethed.

The fox whimpered and rubbed his smarting ribs. He's hurt, but from finished.

"It's like watching one of those documentaries on mammals back in the stone-age." he retorted.

"Nick," Judy warned,"Don't you dare."

Too late.

"There he is," he began, bringing back his phony British accent. "The strong, majestic Cape Buffalo, uncommonly known as the Syncerus caffer. Lumbering about the plains in an assertion of dominance."

"Nick, I swear-"

But he wasn't done.

Refusing to look at her, Nick continued his narration, all the while observing both bovines as they talked. Each movement they make, Nick would narrate it.

"Ah it looks as though he has found a female. He seems interested. He tries to makes eye contact. The female responds with a seductive smile."

And indeed, Doctor Heart did in fact smile. Laughed even when Chief Bogo had said something to make her do so.

"The female seems to take interest as well. Would this be it? Will our female find our buffalo as a potential mate? Or will he be shot down? And no doubtedly fail to pass on his genes to the next generation of bovines?"

"Or will the narrator come home in a car or will he be forced to walk all the way back?" Judy butted in.

That did it. Nick stopped and dropped his accent completely. He shot Judy a displeased look.

"You're no fun." he deadpanned.

"Nick, I'm tired." She sighed, "Let's just get back to the car so we can go home."

"Amen to that." Stu quickly proclaimed before sauntering out of the door. Lauren and Bonnie following not far behind him.

Coincidentally, Chief Bogo had finished his conversation with Doctor Heart, whatever it was that they've been talking about. Though when Judy saw her boss lift up the doctor's hand and kissed it, she could pretty much take a wild guess.

The Chief walked off towards the exit, a smile stretching his lips. He passed Judy and Nick on his way out.

"So," Judy began right after she caught up with her boss, "She seems nice."

"Whatever do you mean, Hopps?" he asked, his usual tone of voice returned.

"Aaand he's back." Nick deadpanned, earning him another elbow to his side.

"Come on, Chief." Judy chided, "Do you really think that I didn't see all of that?"

Suddenly the buffalo stopped and turned to look at his subordinate.

"Let me make something clear to you, Hopps...", he was grinning. It didn't put Judy in any level of ease.

"It is none of your business. It was just two mammals having a conversation. And in the process we ended up exchanging phone numbers."

"And that kissing her hand stuff is... What?" Nick inquired.

"That is none of your business, Wilde." the Chief barked, then turned back to his subordinate, "And I don't need to explain myself to you, Hopps."

With that, he snorted and marched up to his police cruiser and got in. Right before he could even start the engine, he heard Judy call out:

"Can I asked just one question though?"

He sighed, "Fine."

The grey rabbit smiled, "Do you think she'll call you?"

A beat passed.

With a shrug he answered, "We'll see."

The cruiser's engine purred to life. And without another word, Bogo drove the vehicle onwards, finally on his way home.

VVV

The drive back to the farm had been a silent one. Nobody minded the silence as it gave Bonnie, Stu and Lauren a chance to nap.

Of course Nick had no problem in driving while everyone else was asleep at the backseat. Being nocturnal, he could trust himself enough to not fall asleep while driving.

Slowly his eyes shifted for some reason, landing on Judy whom was sitting languidly on the passenger seat and was the only rabbit that was still awake.

"You know," Nick began, keeping his voice down as to not wake the others, "You can go to sleep if you want to, I'll wake you up when we're there."

"I don't feel like sleeping." She answered with a sigh, "What about you?"

"I'm driving." he simply answered, "I don't know if you're aware but, sleeping while driving isn't good for your health."

She snorted a laugh despite herself.

"Yeah yeah, I know. It was a dumb question."

He smirked, "I wouldn't expect any less from a dumb bunny."

"Nick don't make me come over there and punch you." she warned.

Suddenly she opened her mouth wide open and yawned.

"Right, you don't need sleep." Nick commented sarcastically.

"Shut it." she shot back, right before another yawn came to her.

Nick let a small laugh escape his muzzle at her display.

Another moment of silence.

"A lot happened today." Judy stated.

Nick had to agree, "Yeah, I honestly don't know hiw it escalated to someone being hospitalized."

"Or my ex-boyfriend getting arrested." Judy added.

"Yeah, that too." the fox nodded, his eyes never leaving the road.

To anyone else, it would only seem that Nick was merely driving, looking ahead of the road just like any other responsible driver would do.

But to Judy; she knew when she looked really hard. She took notice of the way Nick's eyes seemed to drift. He was calm, too calm even for him.

"Something on your mind?" she ventured.

The fox sighed, "Just thinking."

"About?"

"What would you do if earlier today, I was the one who got stabbed?"

To say that the question took Judy by surprise would've been an understatement.

"What brought this on?" she asked carefully.

Nick licked his lips before answering.

"Back at the hospital When Gideon woke up, Lauren yelled at him for putting himself in danger. And then she cried, she said that he scared her. She thought that he left her."

"And why are you thinking about that?"

"I don't know. Maybe tonight I just saw the full extent of a mammal's attachment once they've imprinted on someone."

"You make it sound like a science project." Judy drawled.

Nick chuckled, "It's much more complicated than that, trust me."

"What made you think about that anyway?"

"Judy," he paused for a breath, "What would you have done if I'm the one who got stabbed today?"

"Honestly, I'd do the same things that Lauren did." she simply answered, "I'd yell at you, probably louder. I'd tell you how stupid you are, how wreck less you acted. I would hit you with a rolled up newspaper till you get it through your head not to scare me like that ever again."

Nick nearly pointed out that Lauren had used a rolled up magazine for the last part, but never got to as he suddenly felt her paw over his. Her fingers intertwining around his own.

"Then I would cry," she continued, "I'd cry till you get it through your head that putting yourself in danger like that will definitely destroy me. I'd cry till you know that your important to me."

Nick sucked in a breath, not even once taking his eyes off the road. Failing to see Judy's sad smile upon her lips.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." she nodded.

Finally he picked up enough courage to turn his head to her direction and quickly leaning towards her.

Judy hadn't fully registered the kiss, only until he was already moving away from her. Her lips tingling upon the sudden contact.

She sat there, her confusion turned to sudden affection. Smiling as she spotted Nick's tail wagging behind him.

The grey rabbit gave his paw a gentle squeeze, just to let him know she appreciated his sudden kiss.

 **And cut there!**

 **I would like take this moment to Thank JessLoves for letting me use their OC Helen Heart. Of course with their permission.**

 **And that ends the Family Reunion arc. Coming up next are more, romantic hijinks, random shenanigans, and more references.**

 **See ya! :)**

 **PS:**

 **Should I make my chapters shorter?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A bit of fluff and intimacy here in this chapter, and then followed by comparing of... body parts. I'll leave it at that.**

It was around ten thirty when they finally got back to the farm. The lights were off in every window of the house, a clear sign that everyone had already gone to bed.

The night was cold and dim, the only source of illumination was the moonlight that shined down upon the earth, bathing everything in a grayish white glow.

The car's engine stopped as Nick turned off the ignition. Glancing beside him, Judy had managed to fall asleep right after their conversation.

The sides of his mouth quirked into a silent smile as he observed her; her nose twitched on occasion, along with her ears, they moved frequently while she slept. Her chest rosed and fell as she breathed, snoring softly, curling herself into a ball on her seat.

She looked peiceful.

He felt peiceful.

And content.

He almost didn't want to wake her up.

"*Snort!* What happened-?"

Almost...

Stu bolted awake, surprising everyone else who had been previously slumbering.

"We're here." Nick announced, his eyes shifted ahead through the windshield as he did so, away from Judy.

None of them had to know that he had been staring at her while she slept.

Yep.

Judy stirred in her seat, uncurling her body before sitting up and stretching her arms and legs.

"Sleep well?" Nick asked.

The grey rabbit grunted a quick "Yeah" as she continued to stretch.

She then groaned and reached behind her, "My back is killing me though."

"Let's go inside and get some sleep while we still can," Bonnie suggested, noting how Stu and Lauren were occasionally nodding off. She got out of the car, observing the others as they got out themselves.

They all got inside the house, the matriarch rabbit turned her attention to Nick and she smiled "Nicholas dear, you can go and bunk with Judy if you want."

"If you say so, Mrs. Hopps." the fox smiled back, "Though I don't suppose you can spare some clothes that could actually fit me?"

"You didn't bring any with you?" Bonnie asked.

"To be honest mom we didn't really plan to stay for more than a day." Judy spoke up, "So we didn't see the reason why we had to bring a change of clothes."

"Oh I'm sure we have big enough T-shirts for you," Stu reassured, "Don't we Bon?"

"Maybe," she shrugged.

"You can use one of Gideon's shirts." Lauren suggested, suddenly earning herself some very questionable looks from her parents.

"What? I'm sure he won't mind." she added.

"You have one of his shirts?" Bonnie inquired.

Lauren pointed her thumb to the general direction of the stairs.

"I have a whole bunch of em' in my room."

"Do I wanna know how they got there?" Stu asked cautiously.

The brown doe gave an indifferent shrug, "It is what it is, dad."

Bonnie sighed, "Stu, we can talk about this in the morning," she then turned to Judy, "You go and take Nicholas up to your room and get as much sleep as you can."

"But keep the door open." Stu reassured interjected, sending both of them what he thought of was a stern glare.

"Oh for heaven sakes, Stu." Bonnie scolded, "She is not a teenager."

"It's standard." the buck reasoned.

Nick couldn't help but chuckle a bit, "You have my word Mr. Hopps." he said to the older mammal.

"Come on." she strolled over the stairs and began climbing them,"The bedrooms are up here."

"Goodnight Mom, Goodnight Dad." Judy went and hugged both of her parents, letting go just a second later.

Bonnie smiled, "Goodnight, Bun Bun. You to Nicholas."

The fox responded with a two fingered salute and a trademark wink before Judy began pulling him with her as she ascended the stairs.

VVV

"Huh..."

The atmosphere of the upstairs corridors didn't seem to match with the interior design of the livingroom downstairs. Though it looked nice. Too nice.

Creepily Nice, in fact.

Nick observed the seemingly never-ending line of doors set up in a row down a seemingly endless hallway. The fox realised that the Hopps house was bigger than he had thought.

"My room is one more floor above." Lauren said, "You guys get settled in while I go and get that shirt."

Nick offered a nod before Lauren took the stairs once more. The fox's eyes continued to observe the hallway.

Judy, of course, took notice of this.

"Nick, are you okay?" she asked. When Nick didn't look at her, she settled on following the his trail of vision. He didn't seem to be looking at anything significant, just at the hallway.

"I know," She began, "It's kind of spooky."

"Understatement." Nick disagreed, "It's like I'm looking at a scene from 'The Shearing'"

"You're just scaring yourself," Judy scolded, "I mean, it's not like Nick Jackalson is gonna spring out of nowhere with an axe."

"No," He shook his head, "Nick Jackalson, I can handle. But if I open one of these doors and see a pair of twins chanting redrum, I am running back to Zootopia."

Violet eyes rolled in the dark. Judy's paw shot up and grabbed Nick's forearm. Pulling him along as she walked down the hallway.

"This," she paused, gesturing to a door that they had stopped at, "Is my room."

Nick nodded, "Alright." The fox looked at the bland colored barrier.

"Aren't we getting in?" he asked.

Judy shook her head, "Not yet. First, we're gonna have to set a few ground rules."

"Okay." he shrugged.

"First rule," she held up a finger, "Don't touch anything. Break that rule, you die."

"Alright."

She held up another finger, "Second rule, you'll do everything I say when we're in there. This is my turf, Slick."

Nick chuckled, "Understood."

Judy glared, "Don't laugh."

"I'm sorry, you just sound so ridiculous right now. And besides," his face softens, "Don't you trust me?"

"Ooh, Nick." she cooed, smiling as she did so, "I do. With my life," suddenly it was gone, "But if you so much as giggle at anything that you see in my room you'll be sleeping downstairs on the couch."

"Can we just go in and get some sleep already?" he demanded, "I'm about to collapse here."

"Fine," she sighed, "But if you much as-"

He cut her off, "I won't touch anything. Just open the door."

The grey rabbit beamed at him.

"Come on." he urged.

Judy huffed before reaching for the doorknob. Taking it in her paws, promptly turning it before pushing the door open.

That's when Nick's eyes widened. The fox gasped, effectively startling Judy in the process.

"What?!" the rabbit jumped, "What's wrong?"

"It's worse than I thought," Nick trembled, he pointed with a shaking finger, "Taxidermies!"

Judy instantly saw what the fox was pointing at; directly at her bed, where a bountiful collection of stuffed animals sat on top of it.

Her initial surprise instantly faded.

The doe gave him a look, "They're stuffed toys, Nick."

But he wasn't even close to being done, much to Judy's chagrin.

"The horror!" he trembled, even going so far as to draping his hand over his eyes in a dramatic fashion.

Judy didn't even bother considering punching him in the shoulder. What was the point?

"You are one ridiculous fox, d'you know that?" she drawled, slapping her paw over her face in aggravation, "I cannot I believe I slept with you."

She had gone ahead and went inside her room, rolling her eyes at Nick as she passed by him through the door frame.

Having his moment of silliness fade, Nick grinned and followed in, closing the door as he did so.

Judy merely huffed before approaching her Closet. Fishing out her usual choice of clothing when going to sleep; A loose T-shirt and a pair of cut off jeans. They were quite old, and Judy wondered if they would still fit her.

She immediately spied Nick on her bed, and, much to her annoyance, was already breaking the first rule.

Nick cocked an eyebrow as he grasped a stuffed, brown rabbit in his paws. It looked to be the oldest looking one in the bunch; it's plastic eyes were scratched, the seams almost to the brink of tearing and one of its ears were missing.

"That's the very first one I got." Judy approached the bed and sat down beside Nick. She gently took the stuffed toy from his paw.

"What happened to his ear?" Nick asked.

"I could hardly remember," she looked down at the toy in her hands, "I was only three, and I think it involved one of my litter mates chewing it off.

"I didn't remember crying over it, but I think I did, maybe." she let out a soft chuckle, "This little guy got me through some tough times as a kit."

Judy stared at the toy for a few more seconds, until she heard an amused grunt coming from Nick.

"Okay, now I feel bad for making fun of them." he drawled. A soft paw collided with his nose.

"You should." Judy scolded playfully.

"Sorry?" he offered with an apologetic look.

Judy merely cocked an eyebrow, "Perhaps," she smirked, "If you do something for me."

"Do I have to?" he whined.

"Need I remind you that you have broken rule number one?" the rabbit warned.

"Please," his arms crossed in defiance, "You're not really gonna kill me," he then leaned his face closer to her, "You'd miss me."

"Well it's either you do what I say or, " she held up a finger, "You'll be sleeping on the floor."

"I've endured worse, sweetheart." he boasted, "Bring it on."

He took a pillow off of Judy's bed and proceeded to lay down on the wooden floor.

Judy peered down at him, "You know nights in Bunny Burrow can get very cold."

"And as I said before, I've endured worse." He adjusted his arms to place them above his head to emphasize his point.

"Nick, would you please get up?" she deadpanned, "You don't even know what I'm gonna ask you to do."

"If I'm gonna harbor a guess, you'll probably gonna make me do something that'll only benefit yourself, right?"

She rolled her eyes, "No... well mostly."

"Ah-ha!"

"But there's something for you too." she argued.

"Right," he scoffed, "Whatever it is that you have in mind clearly won't be happening tonight." he settled his head onto the pillow, "Besides, it's late and I'm tired. Wake me up when Lauren gets here."

"So you'd rather sleep?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"That's too bad." she looked off to the side, taking care not to let him see her face, "Because what I had in mind involved you, a bottle of oil and me having to take off this flimsy sundress and everything else that's underneath it."

She let her statement float in the air for a few moments. Her ear twitched as she suddenly heard something shift on her bed. And when she turned her head back, Nick was on her bed. His eyes were focused, ears were erect and his tail swaying to and fro in anticipation.

She mentally smirked. Her plan had worked.

Judy put on an innocent enough look, "I thought you were tired."

"Something just came up." he quickly replied.

"I'll say." she laughed. Judy turned her whole body to face him.

"What is it that my Bunny needs?" Nick cooed, nuzzling his snout on her shoulder.

Without saying a word, Judy got off her bed, leaving Nick bewildered and curious.

The fox's eyes grew like dinner plates as he watched the grey rabbit slowly take the straps of her sundress off her shoulders and letting it slide down the length of her arm.

Down the dress went, hitting the wooden floorboards silently, pooling around her feet.

Nick had been following the dress's decent and now was merely staring at the crumpled mess. When he looked back up, Judy was already fumbling with the hooks of her brazier.

A second later, that too had been discarded. The noise of it landing on the wooden floor had been enough for Nick to be sent into a frenzy.

The fox got up and began undressing.

VVV

Lauren just couldn't believe how much of Gideon's shirts had stocked up and in her closet. Though granted, three years of discreet reandezvous in her room would result to a pile up in her closet. Some of those shirts were the ones that Gideon had purposely left behind, so he could always have something to wear right after their secret meetings.

She carried a simple, white button up shirt; it was the type of shirt that Gideon rarely uses, white simply wasn't his color. The size was rather big, enough for her to use it as a blanket.

Her decent down the stairs brought her back to the second floor.

Silent footfalls made their way to Judy's front door.

Lauren didn't knock.

The sound of the doorknob was followed by a surprised yelp. And a mass hitting against the wooden floor.

The brown doe froze.

VVV

Something was nagging from the back of Nick's head. It was constantly reminding him about something, but what?

He can recall something about a shirt... His focus could only go so far until it was crudely cut off by the sight of the warm, breathing body that was straddling his bare hips.

They really shouldn't be doing this, Nick knew that. But the promise of carnal pleasures outweighed the consequences. And all the while, the prospect of doing something that they know they shouldn't be doing made all the more exciting.

Through the fog, he willed his paw to move, running it through the fur on Judy's back and way down to the soft coat of her plump derriere made slick and deliciously suple by the oil that he had rubbed onto it. All the while he lightly dragging his claws against her skin. This action rewarded him with a silent moan.

Nick smiled. Music to his ears, he dragged his claws against her once more. Slower, deeper.

Another moan escapes her.

The sound traveled all the way down to his groin. Flesh grew stiff, strained and hot, to the point where the pressure was nearly unbearable.

With a pleasured growl he conquered her mouth, hungrily mashing his lips onto hers. It didn't take long for his tongue to seek her own; they met and they danced in a provocative pace. And just like that faithful night in her apartment, he left no part of her unexplored. He memorised the feel of her tongue, the taste of her mouth, the sound of her moans softly resonating against the cavern of his maw.

Eventually they separated for a much needed breath of air. Both thoroughly flushed and lightheaded from the intimate connection.

Nothing can take away this moment from them.

Unless... They forgot to lock the door...

Now Nick wasn't a type of mammal to get startled easily. But what happened next was a series of unfortunate events that unfolded in a time where he was in a very vulnerable position and his actions on that very moment had been a completely natural reaction.

First thing he knew was that he had been enjoying a heavenly moment with his lover; her in the buff and straddling his hips. And he as equally bare naked as her.

The second thing, was that his sensitive ears picked up the sound of the doorknob clicking and turning seconds too late and by the time he had reacted to it, Judy's door had already flew open.

All of a sudden, Nick jolted and sat up, causing the grey beauty that was lounging on him to yelp as she was flung onto the floor.

The thud of her body hitting the floor hadn't registered to him however, for Nick stared wide eyed with none other than Lauren. And her eyes and expression mirrored his.

The stillness of the moment was brief however, for Lauren's eyes (For some unfathomable reason) shifted away from Nick's gaze and went down to briefly catch a glimpse of his crotch.

Her breath hitched. An immediate dark blush colored Lauren's face.

"Lauren!"

Nick heard Judy's frantic voice, it was enough to snap him out of his shocked reveary and quickly made an effort to cover himself.

He was still panicked to say the least, hence his mind hadn't allowed him to think clearly enough, and instead of using the blanket of Judy's bed to hide his lower half, an unfortunate stuffed rabbit had been a hasty substitute.

Within the course of that moment, Judy had managed to find her bearings and shakily got herself off of the floor and see her sister standing stiffly by the door. Frozen in her place and her eyes glued onto her boyfriend's (very much) naked body.

"Get out!" the grey rabbit exclaimed as she grabbed the nearest thing to cover herself as well; an old police hat on her night stand that came from a costume she wore when she was nine.

She held the head garment over her exposed privates. She used a free arm to cover her chest to hide her bosoms.

Lauren stood there for another five seconds before she snapped out of initial surprise. Her mouth sputtered a few unintelligible words.

"Here's the shirt!" the brown doe suddenly threw the white garment, intending for it land onto the bed.

It didn't. Her throw fell short and landed onto the floor.

She didn't witness it herself, for Lauren was already out of the room, the door slamming shut in her haste.

VVV

 _Well..._ _ **That**_ _happened..._

Is this what a broken brain feels like?

She ran; down the hallway, up the stairs and into her room. She restlessly paced around for a few seconds before deciding that laying down may calm her more.

It didn't...

She laid there, stiff as a board, wide eyes staring up at the ceiling.

For the record, Lauren really should have thought of knocking first.

It's nothing she hasn't seen before. Why was she freaking out?

 _Seeing my sister's boyfriend's junk might have something to do with it..._

Oh who was she kidding? It had everything do with it!

Now Lauren knew one (of many) reason why Judy picked Nick as a boyfriend: Nick was 'equipped' apparently.

It **was** a nice size.

She nearly fell off the bed.

 _Nope! Ah ah! Stop thinking! Shut up brain, you're not helping! Think other thoughts!_

Would Judy be open for a threesome?

 _Gaaahh! No! Please stop!_

Who's bigger, Nick or Gideon?

 _I'm not answering that! Shut up!_

She rolled onto her belly, buried her face into her pillow and screamed.

Needless to say, she barely gotten enough sleep that night.

And come morning, Nick and Judy would be there at breakfast.

 _Shit..._

 **And cut there!**

 **Finally! I got this out!**

 **God! College life is hell. Sorry for the long wait everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Kudos to the past reviewer that gave me Jack Nicholson's Zootopian name. Thank you for that! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Not one wink.

Even the concussive sound of Lauren's alarm clock wasn't even in the least needed.

The brown doe estimated that she merely got an hour of sleep due to last night's ordeal. The image of Nick's naked body still fresh in her thoughts.

Groaning, she rose out of bed and stared grudgingly at her door. If she wasn't supposed to pick up Gideon at the hospital today she would want nothing more than to barricade herself in her room and refuse to come out until Judy and Nick went back to Zootopia.

And that's another thing; how was she going face Gideon? How was she going to tell him about this? Was she supposed to tell him about it?

Probably not.

At the start of their relationship both she and Gideon vowed to each other that if they want it to work they had to be completely honest with each other. Gideon himself had suggested it.

Which was sweet. Really, it was.

By then she knew everything about him; his likes, dislikes, his fears and insecurities, his ambitions and everything else.

And in turn he knew everything about her, to a point where he knew how to make her happy, how to make her stop crying when she's hurt and how to make her laugh and smile.

Then again some promises have to be broken at some point, right? Gideon doesn't have to know about last night.

She groaned once more, running a paw over her face in aggravation.

All this just because of me forgetting to knock and Judy and Nick forgetting to lock the goddamned door.

Sucking in a breath, she braced her paw over the doorknob and prepared for the worse.

VVV

So far she hadn't run into Judy and/or Nick.

Now if only it could stay that way.

Who she did ran into though were a handful of her grown up siblings and other relatives who have stayed the night. The entire Hopps house felt even more packed than it already was.

Left and right she exchanged greetings and pleasantries to some form of relative that happened to pass by on her way to the kitchen; Grandparents, Aunts, Uncles, Great Aunts and Uncles. Counsins, both distant and close, some twice removed, others she simply had no idea who they were.

The kitchen was linked to the dining room, if one could call it that. Mess hall would have been more specific.

And just like the house, the dining room was packed in. Hopps rabbits of different ages and gender sat, ate and conversed at one of the many tables. Each one accommodating at least ten bunnies.

"Lauren!"

The brown doe looked about at the sound of her name being called over the buzzing chatter of her many relatives.

"Over here!"

She spotted the source of the frantic calling; A white doe waving her paw up in the air, seated just near a window and a potted plant, along with two other rabbits that Lauren was sure was related to her in some way.

Lauren grimaced at the sight of her. The unmistakable skimpy clothes, the overused eyeliner and lip gloss, the saucy tone of her voice. Yep, it's her.

Oh God, not her. Not now!

She forced a smile that ultimately hurt the inside of her mouth.

"Cousin Janet!"

She wasn't in the least excited to meet her infamous cousin.

While at least a year younger than Lauren herself, Janey Hopps had a reputation for having quite the active sex life. And the white doe prided herself for it, Lauren once thought that Janet's one goal was to go through as many sexual conquests as possible, to which was practically confirmed at one time where Janet had been listing off the names of all the rabbit bucks that she's slept with. Lauren had been unfortunate enough to be the one of many to hear it.

I could get herpes just by listening to it. She thought at the sudden memory.

Lauren walked over to the table to greet her, with her arms spread open, reluctantly giving the white doe a hug that lasted a second longer that she had intended.

Janet gave her cousin a once over and smiled. Her eyes were a tad too critical for Lauren's liking.

"Look at you." she observed, "Have you gained weight?"

Lauren let out a fake guffaw. The other rabbits that occupied the table laughed as well, truthful laughter this time.

"Oh I'm just teasing, darlin' come and sit with us."

In all honesty, Lauren really didn't want to be anywhere near Janet. Hell, she didn't even want to be under the same roof with her much less share a table. Thank God she was only visiting.

She wanted to refuse, but the sight of the freshly cooked French toast on the table overweighed her ditestment.

She was hungry and tired and she wanted to eat, Lauren wasn't going to let her tramp of a cousin get in the way of that.

"So," Janet began as Lauren was about to sit down, "Anything interesting going on with your life?"

"You mean besides us almost getting robbed and Gideon getting hospitalized?" Lauren drawled sarcastically, then nonchalantly reaching for the plate of French toast.

"I was meaning to ask you about that." A young doe, the only teenager in the group, whose name escapes Lauren at the moment, commented.

"What was all that ruckus yesterday?" she asked.

Lauren swallowed a bite and replied,

"You remember Robby Peterson?"

"The hunk that Judy used to date?" Janet inquired.

"Oooh!" Another doe cooed, "I know him!" she exclaimed, "He's hot!"

"He's a criminal." Lauren corrected, "And just for the record Liane, you think every buck who's bank account is longer than their phone number is hot."

After swallowing her first bite, she then added, "He tried to rob us blind, he tried to kill Judy and her boyfriend, and his accomplice tried to kill Gideon."

"Is that why the police were there?" Liane dumbly inquired.

"No Liane," Lauren sighed, "The police were there because they felt the need to party with us rabbits so they invited themselves over."

"Wait, so they were actual cops?" another doe asked.

"No Tina, they were male strippers," she quipped.

Lauren's head turned to glance at everyone at the table, her eyes daringly challenging, "Does anyone else have anymore stupid questions?"

Slowly, Janet raised her paw.

Lauren took a deep breath and sighed; So much for a peaceful breakfast.

"Yes, Janet?" the brown doe relented.

"You mentioned that Judy has a boyfriend now," she answered. "Who is he?"

"He's the-" Lauren paused, brows furrowing, "Where were you yesterday?"

"I was busy," came Janet's off handed answer.

"With what?" Lauren asked.

Suddenly Liane quipped: "I think the right question is: With who?", causing everyone in the table, save for Lauren and Janet, to chuckle.

"Shut up, Liane." Janet seethed through gritted teeth.

"I don't even wanna hear it." Lauren raised her paws in the air, "I don't give a damn about what you did or who you did it with, just so long as you don't scream it to anyone who can hear you."

To that Janet raised an eyebrow at the brown doe.

"What's with you?" she asked, mildly put off by Lauren's attitude. "I mean, I knew you've always been a prude darling but I've never seen you this bitchy."

Lauren sighed, rolling her eyes as she frabbed another slice of toast.

Hmm, I'm bitchy? Let see, why am I acting so bitchy?:

I'm tired, hungry, flustered and angry. I saw my sister's boyfriend in his birthday suit and my own boyfriend is at the hospital nursing a wound on his thigh.

Hmm, maybe that's why...

Of course, she wasn't about to tell her tramp cousin all of that! She instead, opted for a smart-ass answer:

"I'm sorry Janet. I'm sorry, I haven't had sex for a long time now and it's starting to get on my nerves." she replied, sarcasm dripping down her lips.

Her words were scathing, but oddly enough not exactly far from the truth.

"I'm not surprised." Janet smirked.

"At what? My lacking sex life or the fact that I don't let every buck I meet have a go at me?" Lauren retorted back.

"No need to be hostile," the white doe dismissed, "And FYI, I don't let every buck I meet have a go at me. I have standards."

"And what pray tell, would those standards be?" Lauren asked, "You know, besides having a penis and a credit card?"

Liane, Tina and the other does laughed uproaringly.

Flustered and miffed, Janet snorted at her sisters before sending a light glare at Lauren.

"If you must know," She began, "My standards when it comes to males are quite meticulous. There are a lot of characteristics that I'm looking for in a male. For one thing, their occupation is a huge requirement."

"But what about that time you slept with Tobias Lagos?" Liane asked.

Lauren raised a brow, "Who's he?"

"A janitor she met while renewing her drivers license." Tina answered.

"Ha!" Lauren laughed, "So much for your so called standards, Janet."

"In my defense, the line was long and it was moving slowly." Janet reasoned.

"And that makes you an even less of a slut, because?" Lauren shot her cousin a condescending look.

"Look," Janet glared, "I don't have to explain anything to you, Laurena. I get my fair share of men, and as a female I enjoy having their company."

"And what a 'share' that is." Lauren drawled, Janet's brows furrowed in annoyance.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Janet, it means that you have had more rabbit bucks inside of you than a Farmers convention would have in a year." she shot back.

The white rabbit groaned, "Okay, I admit. I enjoy sex a little bit more than the average doe."

"A little bit?" scoffed Lauren, "That's an understatement, I wouldn't be surprised if you're practically saloon doors down there."

"Ouch." Tina flinched.

"Sick burn." Lianne followed.

Janet defiantly crossed her arms, "Shut it, you two!" she barked, then instantly turning back to Lauren, "Speaking of sex, when was the last time you had any, Lauren?"

"Last time I had sex?"

Lauren looked back as far as her memory could take her. The last time she and Gideon got intimate with each other was three weeks ago. At the back of his delivery van, hidden behind a set of trees.

Huh, it has been a long time. She mused.

"About a week, maybe two, three tops, " she estimated.

Lauren then realized that Janet, and not even the rest of her relatives know about her relationship with Gideon. And it made her wonder that whether or not that it would be a good idea to tell them know.

"Three weeks?" Liane gasped, "That's a bit too long if you ask me."

"Well Liane," Lauren chuckled, "Unlike sex for brains here-"

"Hey!" Janet whined.

"I actually want to take things slow with this guy I'm seeing. Slow enough to get to know him," she then shot Janet a pointed look, "And long enough to know his last name."

"Aww." Cooed Tina, "Who is he? Is he someone we know?"

Lauren hummed, "Right now, I don't feel like telling you his name. But yeah he's someone you might know.

"He's tall, he can cook. He's sweet, respectful and loyal."

"Is he any good in bed?"

Unsurprisingly, this came from none other than Janet. Lauren decided to humor her.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes," she smugged, "He has the tools and he knows how to use it."

And boy does he deliver. She thought naughtily.

Hey, she wasn't the first girl to ever brag about her boyfriend, and she wasn't going to be the last.

"Sounds like a swell guy." Janet said in a suggestive tone, "You planning on letting us meet him?"

Lauren didn't like the look that Janet was giving her.

"No." she answered bluntly.

For as long as Lauren had known Janet and her long running sexcapades, the white rabbit had only talked about doing it with rabbit bucks. Only rabbit bucks. She hadn't spoken of any other species.

But then again, this was Janet Hopps. Better safe than sorry.

Who's to say she wouldn't go after Gideon. Or even Nick.

"Why not?" the white rabbit whined.

"Because I said so." Lauren barked, ending it right then and there.

"You know," Liane spoke, "We were talking about Judy and her boyfriend and it immediately turned into some kind of verbal bitch fight."

"What's your point?" Lauren demanded.

"Who is he?" Tina urged, "I hadn't had the time to actually talk to Judy yesterday because I was spending time with my nieces."

"I got stuck with Grandpa Jed and his boring war stories." Liane followed.

"You know what I was up to." Janet shrugged.

"So who is he?" all three does asked in unison.

Lauren had just been ready to answer them, when suddenly, looking up past the three does. She spotted the only two mammals in the Hopps house that she wasn't ready to meet today.

Both Nick and Judy wandered around the massive mess hall of a dining area, looking for a decent place to sit. Nick wore the exact same white shirt that Lauren had given him the night before with his red tie looped around the collar, paired with the same slacks he had worn yesterday. The shirt clung loosely to his thin frame, the shirt was one size too big. It made the fox look like a red furry coat hanger.

The surprising thing was, Nick made it work.

Her sister Judy, donned a checkered blouse and a pair of plain jeans.

Neither of them looked like they'd gotten a sliver of sleep.

Lauren couldn't blame them.

"He's right there." the brown rabbit pointed to their general direction.

All three females followed the pointed finger. Upon immediately laying their eyes on the fox for the first time, Lauren heard collective gasps and coos coming from the three of them.

None had been more louder than Janet's.

Figures. Lauren thought disgustedly.

"Wow." Liane turned back to Lauren, a dreamy smile stretching her lips, "He's cute!"

"He's hot!" Tina gushed.

"He's definitely hung." Janet sighed.

Lauren groaned. Her own paw hitting her muzzle in an aggravated face palm.

And it also didn't help that what she had said wasn't far from the truth.

"Judy!"

Lauren looked up, alarmed at the high pitched voice of Tina.

"Cousin Judy!" The teenaged doe waved her arm in the air.

Much to Lauren's panic, she saw Judy's head turn towards their direction.

"Over here!" Tina beckoned, "Come sit with us."

No! Lauren mentally screamed, No! No no no no! Don't come over! Please!

Heartbeats rose to a frantic palpitation in Lauren's chest, threatening to burst out of her rib cage at any second.

Judy caught Lauren's gaze, her own violet eyes widening at the sight of her sister.

Too late to back away, Judy proceeded towards the table, with Nick reluctantly following behind her.

"Ooh, Judy it's nice to see you!" Liane rose from her seat and gave her cousin a hug, it was brief. All the more quicker for Liane to focus on Nick.

"And who's this?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Um, this is Nicholas Wilde, my boyfriend", Judy reluctantly introduced, not sure of what to make make of the situation.

Nick however, showed no signs of distress. He hid it well behind a coy smirk and half lidded eyes; his trademark look.

"So Nice to meet all of you." the fox greeted.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Liane said, reaching to shake the fox's paw.

"Pleasure's all mine."

"Name's Liane, by the way, and those two are my sisters Tina and Janet."

"Hi!" Tina waved her paw in the air.

"Hey handsome!" Janet called, winking suggestively at the fox.

"Hello." Nick greeted.

"Come on you two," Liane beckoned, "Come sit with us, we have a lot of questions to ask you."

"We probably can't." Judy said.

"Aww, why not?" whined Janet.

"We're going to the hospital to visit a friend." Nick answered.

Lauren looked from her paw as he said that.

"And plus, we've already had breakfast," Judy continued, "We were just looking for Lauren and ask her if she wanted to come."

"You didn't have to ask me," Lauren answered, "I'm already planning on going there."

"Who are you visiting at the hospital?" Tina asked.

"None of your damn beeswax."

Suddenly Lauren stood up and hastly walked without another word.

"She's been at it all morning." Janet groaned, "Don't worry about her... So!", her attention quickly turn towards Nick, "Do you have a brother?"

Nick shared a look with Judy.

"We gotta go." Judy declared before taking off into the same direction that Lauren went to.

VVV

"Lauren! Lauren wait!"

They caught up to her on the way to the livingroom.

The brown doe stopped in her tracks and turned around, meeting up with her sister. Lauren could just see that Judy was struggling to find the right words to say.

Meanwhile Nick merely stood behind her, wisely keeping his mouth shut for once.

"Look," Judy began, "Last night had been... I don't know, I really don't know what to call it. It was the weirdest thing that ever happened between us and hopefully, it won't happen again."

Lauren sighed, "Fine."

Judy smiled, "Great!"

"A little advice though," she then grabbed her sister by the shoulders and yelled: "Lock your damn door!"

"Okay." shaken and disturbed, it was the only thing that Judy could manage to say.

"Good," Lauren's eyes shifted to Nick, "And you."

The fox visibly flinched at the sudden attention.

"What?" he squeaked.

Lauren held her cold gaze for a second longer, eventually holding up a finger and pointing it at him with a rigidity of a bamboo stick.

"I..." she paused, "Have no words for you, you gorgeous bastard."

Nick's jaw dropped as Lauren continued to eye him up and down.

"Hmm, if only I was single." Lauren mused before walking off, but not before turning back to the bewildered couple and calling: "You guys are coming or what?"

Only after a second that everything sank in, did Nick and Judy's feet move.

VVV

The half hour drive to the hospital wasn't as awkward as Judy had expected.

It had been worse.

Not a word was said the entire time the car was moving. Lauren had offered to drive, they both obliged her. All throughout the drive Lauren kept on a straight face.

What could she possibly be thinking?

As soon as they they arrived at their destination, Lauren immediately checked themselves in at the reception area.

They got to Gideon's room fairly quickly; the burly fox had already been up since six and was merely waiting for them to pick him up.

"Morning Gideon," Judy greeted, "How you holding up?"

"Just fine." answered Gideon.

"How's the leg bud?" Nick asked.

"Doing great, stings a bit when I move it too much though." He squinted, "Are you wearing my shirt?"

All Nick could do to reply was nonchalant shrug and half a smile.

His blue eyes then moved to see Lauren walking towards him.

"What took you so long?" chided Gideon as he opened his arms to receive a hug from Lauren.

The brown doe kissed Gideon on his nose, "Can't you just be glad that I'm here now?"

"Glad? Naw..." he shook his head, "Not unless you brought me something to eat."

"You'd be eating my fist if you don't watch your mouth," she warned, "And we'll eat later, right now we gotta go fix whatever paperwork that's need to be signed so we can get you out of here."

As if right on cue, Doctor Helen Heart strolled into the room with a bundle of documents in her hooves, held together in a clip board. That perpetual smile still on her lips.

"Well, it seems everything is order now Mister Grey," she looked up from the clipboard, "I just need you sign some things and you're free to go," she handed the clipboard to Gideon.

"Little reminder about your wound, don't do anything strenuous or you might pop your stitches, change the gauze twice every day until it heals and I've prescribed you with some antibiotics to prevent infection, you may find these drugs down at the pharmacy."

"Thanks Doc," Gideon said, "Appreciate it."

"No problem, now if you'll excuse me, I must tend to my other patients."

With that, she exited the room without another word.

"Lauren," Gideon suddenly spoke up, "I have a confession to make."

"What is it?" Lauren asked, the sudden seriousness unnerving her.

"You know that particular food that I'm not supposed to be eating anymore?"

"You mean those supermarket cookies that you just couldn't get enough of of?"

"Yeah, those." the fox twiddled his thumbs around, then taking a quick glance at Nick and Judy, whom was as clueless as Lauren was.

He sighed, carefully he proceeded: "I may have, sorta been eating them behind your back."

He let that sink in for a moment.

"And you're telling me about this now, because?" Lauren ventured.

"Well... Because I've been lying." Gideon simply said, "And up until then I realized that I could've died with you not know I've been cheating on my diet."

Gideon had expected screaming, crying, punching, none of that came, instead just a mere chuckle from Lauren.

"That's it?" she asked incredulously.

"Well yeah... I thought you'd be mad."

She smiled, "Mad? You'd think I'd be mad about that?" Gideon nodded once.

"Oh, Gideon," leaning in, she planted a tiny kiss on his cheek, "I wouldn't be mad at you for that. And besides, I've seen Nick naked so we're practically even."

"Oh well then that's a big- WHAT!"

Gideon jolted, he also shifted his injured leg causing a stab of pain shoot through him. He winced, clenching his teeth as he did so.

"Mind Ow! Explaining that to me." he said as adjusted himself.

"It was a simple, run of the mill mistake," Answered Lauren, "It was accident."

Gideon raised an eyebrow, "Accident Huh?"

Having recovered from the initial shock of what the heck just happened, Judy's ears perked up.

"It's true!" she insisted, "I even have the bruise to prove it."

A red paw laid over the grey rabbit's shoulder.

"Maybe we should start at the beginning." Nick suggested, grimacing over the embracement.

They spent the next fifteen minutes explaining to Gideon about the whole thing, about how Nick and Judy forgot to lock the door, how Lauren forgot to knock. From the sudden jolt that lead to Judy's aforementioned bruise to the stuffed rabbit toy that Nick used to cover himself up.

After all of that was said and done, the only response that Gideon could come up with was:

"Was he bigger than me?"

Nick and Judy naturally, adopted their own respective groans, whilst Lauren... Well...

"Oooh Honey," She cooed, "Of course it wasn't."

Judy groaned once more, facepalming all the way.

Nick felt as if he was close dying at that very moment. Or maybe find the nearest rock, crawl under it and never come out for the rest of his life.

 **And cut there!**

 **I am losing my edge! Goddammit this chapter was hard pinpoint.**

 **But here it is, better late than never.**

 **Happy holidays everyone! :) Hope you picked up some of the Golden Girls references in here.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So yeah, it's been a while! Been busy with a lot of College work, projects and such.**

 **And I like to take this time to ask: What is it about this story that pulled you in? What exactly do you like about this story?**

 **I just keep wondering, My writing isn't perfect, yet still people read it, and like it. So please, humor me.**

 **I'm droning on, here's chapter 18. Hope you enjoy.**

"I cannot believe you just did that. I COULD not believe you just did that."

"You know, you keep on saying that it's not gonna make it anymore unreal." Lauren drawled.

Judy sighed, running a paw over her face in aggravation. Head hanging low whilst two of her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Don't be such a drama queen." Lauren retorted, "It's not that embarrassing if you think about it."

After those words left her mouth, Judy's head rose, only to send her sister a glare.

"Not that embarrassing?" she echoed incredulously, "You compared Nick's private parts to Gideon's. Who does that?"

Now it was Lauren's turn to send Judy a look.

"Um I don't know, maybe perhaps every single female in the animal kingdom who has great sex?" she answered, in a way that made it sound like it had been the most obvious answer.

"And possibly half of every doe that's present in the house." she quickly added.

"That doesn't really help me." Judy shook her head.

Both does had been manning the vegetable stand ever since they arrived from the hospital, by the order of their own mother of course. It had been an awkward drive back to the farm yet despite of that, Nick and Gideon (with the help of a pair of crutches) decided to sit down at the porch and talk. Or so Nick claimed.

Judy found it strange that they'd still spend more than a second in each others presence with the awkward moment that previously happened in Gideon's hospital room. Though Judy reckoned that it might have been for the best, and Lauren readily agreed.

Over an half an hour passed and overall, they merely had to deal with five costumers so far. Not bad, yet still a bit too slow for Judy's liking.

"I still can't believe you did that." Judy said.

"Okay, what do you want me to say?" Lauren challenged.

"Um, I don't know, how about you're sorry for walking into my room without knocking, leering at my boyfriend and ultimately embarrassing me in front of yours!" Judy argued back.

Lauren gasped, "I wasn't leering! And how the hell was I supposed to know that you were canoodling with Nick? The damn door wasn't see through, I don't know the exact time you do your sexual bedroom habits."

"Ugh! Seriously? Canoodling? You're starting to sound like mom!"

"You take that back." the brown doe glared at her sister.

Judy shrugged off her heated look.

"Admit that you were leering at Nick and I will." offered the grey doe.

"God! Fine! Yes, I was leering at Nick-"

"Aha!"

"But don't fault me for it!" she exclaimed, "We're both dating foxes. Why if you saw Gideon's-"

"Nope!" Judy suddenly interrupted, "Uh-uh, no no no."

Lauren shot her sister an unimpressed look.

"Wow, seriously?" she drawled, "I know for a fact that you're not a virgin anymore and yet you still act like one?"

"That's not it!" Judy defended, "You may be comfortable with knowing what sister's boyfriend's nethers would look like but I'm not."

"Well excuse me, Miss Jude the prude. I just thought it would make things even between us."

"I am not a prude," Judy grounded her teeth, "And giving me a full description of Gideon's junk isn't gonna change anything, it's still embarrassing."

Judy had hoped that this discussion would've ended there, but what her sister suggested next instantly burned those hopes away.

"Would it help if you saw it?"

If Judy had been drinking water, she would have done a spectacular spit take.

"No," Judy flatly replied, "Not even a little bit."

Lauren rolled her eyes at her sister.

At that moment, a rabbit mother with her kit in tow approached the stand.

"Good day, Mrs. Monroe." Lauren greeted, followed by a smile as she looked down at the rabbit kit, "Hey, Susie." The little kit responded with a shy wave.

"Hello, Lauren." the mother replied with a smile.

Lauren then gestured to her sister, "You remember my sister, Judy."

The mother's expression turned one of recognition, "Oh yeah! How could I forget little Judy, it's been a while."

"Good to see you too, Mrs. Monroe." Judy said.

"I see your back with your family again, that cop thing didn't work out?"

Judy knew that what she said meant well, but it didn't stop her from feeling a tad apprehensive.

"Uh no," she replied, her voice held a sliver of uncertainty, "It's actually going well. I'm just visiting and my boss gave me a week off."

"Oh, good. It's nice that you can take a rest while you could."

The younger doe let out a short chuckle, "Yes, it is."

"What will it be Mrs. Monroe?" Lauren asked.

"Oh just the usual; a dozen carrots and one radish please."

"Coming right up," Lauren said, "I'll bundle up the carrots."

"I'll go get that radish." Judy offered, turning around to face one of the many vegetable crates in the back of the stand, grabbing the first radish that she saw.

"Here you go." she showed the vegetable to her sister to be wrapped up, coming to find that Lauren was nearly finished bundling the carrots with newspaper.

Lauren glanced at the radish once, then let out a somewhat condescending chuckle.

"No no." she shook her head, then suddenly ducked under the stand.

Baffled, Judy took a moment to examine the radish in her paw, confusing her even more once she confirmed that there was absolutely nothing wrong with it.

Lauren popped up seconds later, "That's too small. This..." she held up her paw, grasping another, more bigger radish both in girth and in length, Judy's radish almost dwarfed in comparison. "...Is better."

The brown doe grabbed another sheet of newspaper and began wrapping the red vegetable. Judy merely stood there with the smaller radish still in her paw, which was starting to go numb as she realised the implied message of what her sister just did.

Mrs. Monroe hadn't got a clue, and had just paid for the produce and went on her way.

A seemingly innocent smile stretched Lauren's lips, but Judy knew better.

Only when everything had gone silent, Judy decided to speak her mind on the matter.

"Bitch, I will knock you to the ground." Judy threatened.

VVV

"So... Back at the hospital-"

"Don't." Nick interjected, "Just don't."

Almost half an hour passed, the first thing to come out of Gideon's mouth was that. Nick is not having any of it.

From the moment they walked into the Hopps home, both foxes merely sat down at the porch, neither saying a word to each other. Till now anyway.

Earlier after the drive back from the hospital, Nick had told Judy and Lauren that he and Gideon would like to go to the house and talk while Gideon rested his leg.

A tiny part of that had been true; Nick actually wanted Gideon to rest his leg. Most of it however had been a straight out lie.

So no, he did not want to go to the house and have a talk with Gideon, but in reality he actually wanted to go to the house in order get away from Lauren as quickly as possible.

It did not mean that he dislikes her now. He liked Lauren, he really does. She is so much like Judy in some ways that he instantly took a liking to. That incident at the hospital was what really bothered him however. Not even once in his life had he been that embarrassed.

No. He just wanted to put some measurable distance between him and her without her noticing. And Gideon had been a good way to do it. Problem was he didn't expect his plan to backfire that quickly. He hadn't realized that he had just traded in one awkward moment for another one.

It had been going so well; the silence was a welcomed entity, like the less noise there was the less awkward it feels. The awkwardness was still there, of course. But it died down and into a level that was more tolerable.

And again, Gideon just had to open his mouth.

"Mr. Nicholas-"

"Don't call me that."

"Mr. Wilde?"

"No."

"... Slick Nick?"

"You know what?" Nick began, "How about we play the quiet game again? Starting right now."

"That's awfully rude."

"What is?"

"I just wanna talk." Gideon said, "And maybe apologize for what happened back at the hospital."

"There's nothing to apologize for." Nick dismissed.

"Come on Mister Nicholas-."

"Don't call me Mister Nicholas, Okay? You make it sound like I'd be sitting in front of a computer writing sad romance novels."

"Well sorry. You said you wanted to talk."

"Well then I changed my mind. Happy?"

"No."

Nick sighed, "Shouldn't you be resting your leg?"

"I am." Gideon gestured to his injured leg, which was propped onto a wooden foot stool, "It's been like that since we got here and I'm bored. I wanna talk."

"Don't you have a cellphone?" Nick asked.

"No, I don't," answered Gideon, "Come on, let's talk."

"No."

"You said you wanted to talk-"

"And I changed my mind."

"Why?"

Nick sighed. He knew Gideon wasn't gonna stop talking any time soon.

"Coz... The last two days have been quite strange for me," he replied, "It's nowhere near the end of the week and already I've been suffocated, judged, nearly killed and ultimately subjected to one of the most embarrassing moments of my life.

"I did not expect all those things to happen and now I'm completely exhausted. And right now, I'll I wanna do is sit here and enjoy a little peace and quiet." he concluded.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?" Gideon asked, "I reckon it would be more quiet at the vegetables stand."

"Because," Nick paused and sighed, "I also needed to get away from Lauren."

This caught Gideon by surprise.

"Why?" he asked.

Nick's eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean 'why'? She saw me naked."

"You know I wanted to ask you about that-"

"It was an accident." Nick cut him off, "Judy and I were in her room and Lauren forgot to knock and just barged right in."

"What were you two doing?" Gideon inquired.

"We were reinacting a scene from Almice in Wonderland." He quipped sarcastically, "Seriously? I'm a guy, she's a girl, we were both naked, do the math."

"Judy said she was bruised." Gideon mentioned.

"She fell from the bed." Nick said, "It was right after Lauren barged in, I got startled and I accidentally threw her off of me."

"What did Lauren do?"

"Nothing, she just stood there and stared at me. She only moved as soon as Judy yelled at her."

"I still could not get passed that."

"Pass what?"

"That Lauren stared at you." he admitted. Nick shot him a look.

"What, you're gonna be jealous about that?"

Gideon didn't respond immediately. Pausing for a moment and merely stared at Nick with his eyes laden with guilt.

Nick instantly knew what it meant.

"Oh come on, Gideon." he quipped, "I'll say it loud and clear, I am not interested in Lauren."

"I know that."

"Then why-"

"It's a fox thing." He quickly said, "You should know about it, you're a fox too, ain't ya?"

"I don't know, let me check my birth certificate." Nick deadpanned.

Gideon sighed at his fellow vulpine, "We're protective of our females, Nick."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Do you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you probably shouldn't have any trouble of understanding what I'm feeling right now."

"I know exactly what you're feeling. And that's not a bad thing."

He felt it too, of course. If that moment where Gideon had practically glomped Judy yesterday had anything to do with it.

"And I totally get it." he added, "We're foxes, we're somewhat territorial when it comes to our significant others."

"I'm glad you see it that way." Gideon nodded, "And what I said back at the hospital, that was nothing personal. That was just the jealousy talking. I hope you understand that as well."

"Don't sweat it."

"Thank you."

A few moments of silence passed.

"So is Judy the first rabbit that you dated?"

Nick sighed. No peace and quiet today.

"Honestly, yes." he answered.

"So before Judy came into the picture it was all Vixens?"

"I have only ever dated one vixen." Nick answered, "But it never worked out." he quickly concluded. No sense in telling Gideon his previous failed attempts at romance.

"What about you?" he asked, hoping to steer the topic away from him.

"Well," Gideon began, his eyes darting upwards, "Lauren's my first."

"First what," Nick urged, "First girlfriend? First lay?"

"First anything." Gideon finalized, "Back when I was younger, I wasn't very popular around here."

"I know," Nick nodded, "Judy told me that you were quite the bully back in the day."

"A title that I admittedly regret to this day," he took a deep breath, "I was such a little punk back then. Got into a lot of fights, and got sent to the principals office more than I could count."

"But you changed."

"I did."

"And I'm guessing that's when you picked up your love of baking?"

"Naw, not until I was sent to therapy."

Nick's eyes widened slightly, "Therapy?"

"Yes sir. Helped me a great deal. The first week my psychiatrist said that I was going through some huge self doubt issues which slowly manifested itself in the form of unchecked and aggression."

"So... Your psychiatrist suggested baking?" Nick asked.

"No," Gideon shook his head, "My Ma suggested it, tought me every she knew."

"And the bakery?"

"Got it up about a year later." A smile crept into Gideon's lips, "My Ma was so proud that day."

"And what about Lauren? When does she come in?"

"About a month after the bakery opened up, Mrs. H suggested that I would be needing some help so she sent over what could be the most sarcastic, rude and disrespectful doe that I have ever met."

Nick tilted his head, "I'm getting some mixed signals here."

To that Gideon merely chuckled, "Of course you would. Those first few weeks working with her have been hell; apparently she still had a little vendetta against me. She didn't care about my success or that I've completely turned my life around, she just saw me as the same person that I have was. And I have to constantly keep my temper in check."

"So what changed?" Nick asked.

"Well, I remember that it was raining. It had just started right after I closed the bakery. It was really coming down hard and the Hopps farm was atleast a mile away from town. I offered Lauren a ride home and of course she refused. She said she can just walk, I told her that she'll catch a cold if she does that and again she doesn't listen. I offered again and at that time she told me buzz off and she just ran through the door.

"Minutes pass, this nagging voice in the back of my head wouldn't leave me alone,"

"I think that's called a conscience." Nick drawled.

"Maybe that's it," Gideon agreed, "Anyway, it didn't take long for me to follow that voice and finally taking out the keys from my pocket and got into my delivery van.

"I caught up to her and told her to get into the van. Of course she refused and told me to mind my own business. Took me five more tries and by the sixth attempt she finally got into the van. I gave her a blanket that I kept under my seat and turned the heater on max because she was shivering. She said thank you or muttered I think. The next day she didn't come by the bakery, when I called her house Mrs. H said that she contracted a flu from the rain. You know what I did after that?"

"No." Nick shook his head.

"I cooked up some carrot soup, closed the bakery two hours earlier and drove up to the Hopps family farm to visit her."

"Quite noble of you." Nick observed.

"Well that was the time I was beginning to care for her. A lot."

Somehow, for Nick, that last statement felt a bit familiar.

"So what happened next?" he asked.

"She yelled. Well tried to; the flu caused her voice to go raspy, which is a huge relief for me," he chuckled but soon realising what he had just said. A troubled look flashed on his face.

"Don't tell her I said that." He quickly said to Nick.

Nick nodded once, "You have my word."

"Now," Gideon paused for a breath, "Where was I?"

"You brought carrot soup to Lauren and she tried to yell at you." Nick reminded.

"Oh right. Well, after she realised that she can't yell at me like she used to, she gave up and just let me go on and do what I intended do there. When I showed her the carrot soup she had this look in her eyes, like she was surprised or something. I said that it was for her flu, that she needed all the help she could get in order to recover. She didn't say anything, she just took the the bowl and slowly ate. That moment I reckoned she'd be wanting to be left alone so let myself out.

"But then right as I got to the door she spoke. She said thank you. It wasn't much but It was something. I turned and said you're welcome and went on my way."

"And that's when you started liking each other I presume?" Nick said.

Gideon shook his head, "No. That came later on. The next day she was back to normal. And as soon as I saw her I knew there was something wrong."

Nick tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"I mean she was distant, she kept giving me this weird look. She didn't look angry, I know what looked like when she's angry. This went on for a whole week until I decided to talk to her about it. I waited until closing time, I asked her what her problem was, she said that she doesn't know what I was talking about...

 _"Lauren, please." Gideon begged, "I've been observing ya lately, I've seen how you've been acting for the past few days. If you have a problem you can talk to me."_

 _"I've told you once and I've told you a thousand times: Whatever I'm feeling is none of your business," Lauren seethed._

 _"I'm just trying to help-"_

 _"See, there! Right there!" she pointed at his face._

 _"What did I do?"_

 _"Stop it, just stop it!" she yelled._

 _"Stop what?"_

 _"That! That stupid innocent act that you're doing! Stop pretending to be nice to me!"_

 _"Lauren, I'm not pretending."_

 _"That's all I know of you. I want to hate you. You've done so many bad things. Now you that you have some stupid bakery people would forget what you've done? That's not how it works, Gideon."_

 _"Then tell me, how does it work then? Tell me how to make it right."_

 _"You can't. Stop lying to yourself. My mom may think that you've changed, but you're always going to be that same hateful fox."_

Nick stared, "She said that?"

"She did." Gideon nodded, "Clear as day."

"What happened next?"

"Nothing, she just walked out of there without another word. I didn't see her for three whole days. And when I finally did she refused to talk to me. For the entire day she didn't look at me, she pretended that I didn't even exist. All of a sudden I just got fed up."

 _"Gideon, get the hell out of my way!" Lauren demanded._

 _"No," the fox refused, "Not until you hear what I have to say." using his entire body mass, he blocked the only exit of the bakery._

 _"I don't care! I don't have to listen to anything that you have to say!"_

 _"Yes you do!"_

 _"Gideon, get out of my way or so help me I'll will kick you in the stomach!"_

 _"Okay, that's just fine. Kick me, punch me, beat me to a pulp. Do anything, and I mean anything just to make yourself feel better."_

 _"What the hell are you talking about?" Lauren demanded._

 _"You wanna hate me? Then go ahead. Do it in the most brutal way possible, hell you can even use one of the stools if it suits you. Bash over my head till it breaks."_

 _"You are insane!"_

 _"Maybe I am!" he exclaimed, "This whole thing that I'm doing right now is insane; I'm letting you inflict pain on me till you're satisfied."_

 _"Why are you doing this?! What do you have to gain?!"_

 _"I'm tired of being hated!"_

 _Lauren stopped._

 _"I'm tired of being hated. And right now you have the opportunity to do whatever the hell you want to do to me and I won't fight back. Get it out of your system now and maybe then, when I'm bloodied, bruised and broken, you'll give me a chance to show you that I've changed."_

"And did she go for it?" Nick asked, "Did she hit you?"

"No," Gideon answered, "Instead she broke down crying right in front of me. She said 'Why can't you just let me hate you? I want to hate you. But it's when you keep on doing things like this and you make it difficult for me to do so'.

"I didn't know what to say, instead I went over and embraced her. I expected her to lash out, kick me or punch for touching her, but she didn't. We stayed like that for who knows long and after that I drove her home. I didn't know where to put myself after that; I don't know what to do or what to say. But the good news is we weren't fighting as much."

"And when did you realize that you loved her?"

"It was months after that, I found out she was dating someone."

This took Nick by surprise.

"Now, I don't know what Lauren ever saw in him. He acts like he loves her but behind her back he flirts with other does like there's no tomorrow. At that time, Lauren and I were at this somewhat tolerable stage, I didn't wanna ruin that by telling her that her boyfriend was constantly cheating on her."

"But he _was_ cheating on her." Nick mentioned.

"You'd think she'd instantly believe that? Especially if it's coming from me? She'd rather bite my head off than give it much thought."

"And let me guess," Nick started, "Lauren eventually found out?"

"Yup," Gideon wistfully looked off, "That poor bastard."

Nick chuckled, "What's that saying? 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'?"

"Hell hath no fury like a Hopps doe who's been cheated on," Gideon corrected, "Heard he lost all of his front teeth."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, the break up was so bad even I didn't want to approach her for a whole day. As much as I want to comfort her I couldn't do that if she's in that mood."

"So what did you do?"

"I waited for the right time."

 _"Lauren."_

 _The brown doe looked up. A pang of pity shot through Gideon as he saw her break down under the tree._

 _"G-go away!" Lauren sobbed._

 _He hated seeing her like this._

 _"No," He answered, "Not now while you obviously need help."_

 _"I don't need your help."_

 _"I wanted to tell you about him. I wanted to let you know how much he didn't deserve you."_

 _"What do you know?!" she exclaimed, "You've never felt anything like this."_

 _"You're right, I haven't." He relented, "But I do know he made you happy, even if you found out what he really was he still made you happy. I didn't wanna take that away from you, that's why I didn't tell you."_

 _"If you knew you could've saved me the trouble." she said._

 _"Like I said, he made you happy. Even if it was just some illusion," he paused as he kneeled down to face her, "That first time I saw you cry, I couldn't stand it. I hate seeing you cry."_

 _"Then what are you doing here?" she asked, more curiously than demanding._

 _Without saying a word he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. Gideon heard a surprised squeak, and that's all the response that he got._

"It took some time but she finally accepted it," Gideon said, "During the entire time we were there I realized that the amount of how much I cared about her really got to me. I never wanted anyone else. I needed her as much as she needed me in that moment.

"About a day later, I did everything that I can to build her back up. It didn't take long, she's a strong doe. Everything changed for each of us; she looked forward to seeing me everyday, and I always do the best I can to make her happy."

"Was she worth it?" Nick asked. It was an obvious question, but somehow Nick still wants to find out.

"Of course." came Gideon's answer, "Any female that you put your effort into is always worth it."

Nick gave it some thought. Then glancing at the vegetable stand where Judy and Lauren were tending to another costumer. His eyes focused more on Judy.

A sudden thought came to him.

Was Judy worth it?

Something that even he didn't thought of asking. Was she worth it? The feisty attitude, the dedication in her work, that optimism on life that was truly lacking in himself.

Slowly, a smile stretched his lips.

Is she worth it? He asked himself.

Yes. Yes she is.

Suddenly Gideon let out a satisfied yawn before stretching his arms over his head.

"Well," he began, "I don't know about you Nick but I am feeling a bit thirsty."

"Don't stand up." Nick said as Gideon was about to reach for his crutches, "I'll go get Lauren."

VVV

Judy heard Nick way before she saw him walking towards the vegetable stand.

She turned and smiled at him, "Hey Nick. Do you need anything?"

"Nah I'm good." Nick replied with a shrug, "Lauren."

"Yeah?" the brown doe looked up.

"Gideon's thirsty." he mentioned.

Soon after she left to tend to Gideon, Nick went behind the stand.

"So how's business going?" the fox asked.

"It's been better." Judy answered, "Kind of slow though. And I could do with a bit less of Lauren telling me every single thing she did with Gideon."

Nick hummed, "Did you learn anything?"

A swift elbow to his side instantly made him yelp.

"Shut up!" she exclaimed.

Nick laughed, despite of his smarting ribs.

"What about you?" Judy asked, "What did you Gideon talked about?"

"Usual guy stuff. You wouldn't get it."

"Nick, come on." she whined.

"Alright fine." he relented, "Gideon told me how he and Lauren got together."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Quite the riveting story."

"I'd rather have heard that instead of their sexcapades." complained Judy.

Nick laughed, "Hey, maybe in three years that could be us."

The grey doe sent her boyfriend an incredulous look.

"We'd telling mammals about our bedroom habbits?" She asked.

"That could work too."

She punched him.

"Ass! But seriously, what did you mean?"

"I meant that three years from now we'd be like Lauren and Gideon," he stated, "Wouldn't you want that?"

"Just three years?" Judy asked.

"Well maybe even more." Nick shrugged, "I seriously couldn't imagine the both us of not staying together after that long. And God knows I wouldn't get enough of you."

"And I wouldn't get enough of you." she repeated, "Despite of your stupid comments from time to time."

"Hey, you love those stupid comments and you know it."

"Do I?" she pretended to think, "No, no I do not."

"Sly bunny."

"Dumb fox."

 **And cut there!**

 **Oh my goodness. I could not begin to describe how sorry I am right now. Hope I didn't keep any of you waiting for too long.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yeah I know, another long wait. And yes, before you say anything, this is a filler chapter. With the same amount of references and fluffs. So please, enjoy! :)**

"Whoa."

Nick's mouth gaped as he entered the dimly lit room. His night vision working almost instantly.

Though he really didn't need it, as Judy finally found the light switch after seconds of pawing the wall with in the dark.

Now illuminated, the light revealed a fairly large room, filled with nothing more than a DVD player hooked up to high-end projector, a row of shelves and a couple of recliner chairs positioned two feet away from each other.

"This is kinda neat," Nick commented as he looked about the room, "You guys have your own private movie theater?"

"I guess you can say that." Judy replied, "Although 'movie theater' might be pushing it a little."

"What would you call it then?" Nick asked.

Judy shrugged, "I don't know, a small audio video room I guess."

"Small being an understatement." Nick retorted.

"Oh shush."

Indeed, it was rather large to be called a room. Though a tad small to be called a theater.

Nevertheless, Nick surmised it was big enough to accommodate the entire Hopps family if need be.

"So," Nick started, "What are we doing here?"

"I actually don't know," Judy said, "This was Lauren's idea."

Nick observed one of the recliner chairs, "Well whatever it is I just hope that it has something to do with these chairs."

The fox sat himself down, then promptly pulled the lever. He sighed in content as he laid back into the soft leathery cushion.

"Your parents wouldn't miss this thing if I take this home with me, would they?"

"They probably will." Judy replied. Chuckling at her boyfriend's silliness.

"Come on, it would be the perfect heist." Nick insisted, "You can distract your family while I load this in the car."

She sent him a wry look, "Okay, first of all I don't think I can distract all of them. Second, I don't think that's gonna fit in there."

Nick merely shrugged, "Worth a try, though."

With an unimpressed look, Judy grabbed the back of the chair and roughly tilted it forwards in a sudden burst of strength, sending Nick rolling onto the floor with a soft thud.

And as the fox groaned and tried compose himself, Judy sat herself down onto the chair, sending Nick a smug grin.

"That," Nick paused as he go to his feet, "Was totally uncalled for."

Her grin widens, making a spectacle of raising her arms above her head in an air nonchalance.

"I'm not even sorry." she boasted.

Just as the words left her mouth, Nick pounced upon her. Trapping her beneath him, straddling her lower body to keep her in place.

The fox flashed the startled bunny a mischievous smile.

"Then perhaps I wouldn't feel bad about doing THIS!"

Judy squealed a high pitched laugh when she felt his sharp teeth against her collar bone. She would've pushed him away if he hadn't pinned her hands above her head. She did struggle, fruitless it was however. All she could do was thrash about and beg the fox to cease his onslaught.

"NO NO! NICK PLEASE! NO MORE!"

"Make me! Om nom nom nom!"

"SERIOUSLY! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME PEE!"

"Say you're sorry! Say it and I might just stop!"

"OKAY! OKAY!"

Nick stopped, without freeing her paws, he looked down at the gasping bunny beneath him. A red tinge slowly appearing on her cheeks.

"Okay, I'm sorry." she relented, "There, I said it. Let me go."

He hummed, seeming to contemplate his next move.

"Nope." he simply said.

Judy sent him a light glare.

"What do you mean 'Nope'?" she demanded.

Nick raised an eyebrow, "I said I might let you go. I didn't say I'd let you go immediately."

The fox dipped his head lower, enough to boop her nose with his own. In a small show of affection, he lightly nuzzled her.

"Now I got an apology and a helpless bunny beneath me. Do you really think I'm gonna pass on that deal?"

"Nick," her tone held a warning, "If you don't let me up right this instant I'll-"

His lips covering her mouth quickly snapped her train of thought.

And just as quickly as he had started it, Nick quickly ended it. Pulling up to observe his bunny; flushed and breathless, head almost sinking into the leather exterior of the chair.

"Or you'll what?" Nick playfully challenged.

"I er... Forgot." Judy stammered.

Nick chuckled, "Thought so."

What was going to be her next word vanished as Nick covered her mouth once more. Though he did let her go, in favor of cupping her face into his paws to pull her closer.

But instead of fighting back, Judy melted into it. Her paws shifted and perched onto the fox's neck, reciprocating the intimate gesture.

"Mmhp..." she moaned.

They stayed this way for a minute and a half. Occasionally breaking the kiss to breathe, only to latch onto each other once more.

"Ahem..."

The couple paused mid-lip mash. Both mammals craned their necks to glance at the door frame.

"Damn..." Lauren stood near the threshold. In her arms, she held a platter of food; mostly consisting of popcorn and chips.

Her face looked bored. As if she had known that this would happen.

Behind her, Gideon stood by awkwardly, and obviously not just because of his crutches.

He held up a paw and waved, "Howdy?"

Nick immediately removed himself from Judy. Making a show of composing himself by straightening out his borrowed shirt.

Judy didn't bother doing anything because... Well, what was left to hide anyway?

"Left you guys for ten minutes," Lauren marveled disappointedly, like a mother scolding her child, "Just couldn't keep those paws to yourselves, can you?"

She rolled her eyes as she strolled into the room, placing the food on one of the vacant chairs.

"Can't ya cut them a break, Lauren?" Gideon sighed, "At least they were clothed this time."

That last statement didn't make anything better.

"Did you really have to bring that up?" Just asked, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

Gideon shrugged, "Sorry."

The burly fox limped over to one of the chairs and just sat himself down, placing his crutches aside.

"Can you really blame us?" Nick asked, "We have needs."

Judy merely nodded her head.

"So do I," Lauren defended, "But do you see me trying to jump Gideon's bones in front of other people? No, you haven't."

"Darlin', the reason why ya haven't jumped my bones at all is because of my stitches," Gideon promtly reminded, "Remember what Dr. Heart said? No strenuous activity whatsoever or we might end up tearing them."

Lauren shot her boyfriend a look, putting her paws on her waist as she did so.

"What strenuous activity? I do most of the work anyway." she said as a matter of factly.

"Oooh burn!", Nick exclaimed.

"Hey, that ain't true." Gideon defended, pointing a finger at Lauren, "I do a decent amount of work, little lady!"

"Right," the brown doe chuckled, "Three minutes of kissing, five minutes of foreplay, ten minutes of rutting and an additional fifteen minutes after you knot me. Not even once I could recall you taking the top."

"Burned again!" Nick laughed.

"You told me not to move," the burly fox replied, "Don't you remember? You tied my arms to the bed rails."

"And just like that, too much information has been said already." Judy announced, "Please, stop now before I break out the ear bleach."

Unsurprisingly enough, she was ignored.

"You broke free, didn't you?" Lauren continued to argue, "And we were at it for more than thirty minutes, you think you could've done something about it."

"I couldn't have done something about it, you threatened to slap me if I moved." Gideon shot back.

That last part took Nick by surprise.

"Okay, that is freaky as hell." Nick whispered to Judy, "And kinda hot, to say the least."

"Nick, Shut up." Judy said to him as she facepalmed.

"I'm just saying, it could have been more satisfying if you did something." Lauren suggested.

"More satisfying?" Gideon echoed, "I gave ya five orgasms that night, how satisfied could ya get?"

"Oh my God." Judy sunk deeper into the leather seat, ears burning red with what she had just heard.

Even Nick felt somewhat mortified by what he'd just heard.

"Did not need to know that." he sighed, shaking his head in regret.

"Okay, you know what?", Judy bolted from the chair, fed up and annoyed as hell, "I can't take anymore of this, can't you guys find a bit of sense to just keep your sexcapades to yourselves? I mean you're not the only mammals in the room."

With a roll of her eyes, Lauren drawled, "Okay fine, if it bothers you that much."

"Thank you!" Judy huffed, sitting back down onto the chair. Perfectly content that the topic had been completely dropped.

But then, Nick just had to open his muzzle.

"Seriously, five?" he wondered aloud.

A grey fist connected with his shoulder not a second after he had said that.

VVV

 _"Hi," An adult black furred wolf stood stiffly. Disbelief and excitement taking over his expression._

 _"Predator," An adult ewe looked up, smiling as she saw the wolf standing in front of her. She was small. Even more so as she sat on her wheelchair._

 _Without another word, the wolf held the ewe and lifted her off her wheelchair, where he then carried her outside, into a veranda. A view of beautiful volcano can be see up ahead. He set her down onto a bench where he held her close._

 _"Everywhere I went," the ewe began, her voice sounded tired and weak._

 _"Everyone kept asking me... what was the reason why I stayed alive for so long? I always tell them, aside from_

 _all the surgeries I went through... I never lost hope that I will see you again someday. So that I could tell you that your Iove kept me alive. I guess, another reason_

 _I stayed alive this long is because God gave me enough time for this day. So that I could tell you that..." she paused, to take a raspy breath, a sob escaped her softly maw._

 _"Kenji, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

Somebody sniveled.

Nick quickly looked to his left, immediately spying Lauren. The brown doe had fresh tears stream down her face, sobbing obnoxiously while shoveling popcorn into her mouth. Quite the unattractive spectacle.

Gideon fared better. He wasn't crying at least. Merely looking sad as he watched tentatively, all the while pulling Lauren close to him, his muzzle brushing the top of her head. His lips darting forward on occasion, lightly kissing the fur of the does head.

With the way the movie is progressing, Nick reconned that it was now coming to an end. The leading man and woman were now having their final moment. It was quite a sad and bitter sweet movie, not enough to make Nick cry, but sad nonetheless.

 _"You have nothing to apologize for." The wolf whispered. "When you left, you left a big void in my heart. But I lived._

 _Life gave me my son Kenneth. And it filled everything that hurt when you went away. There were so many days that I wished to see you again. And I did."_

 _"I saw you. And you're with Kenneth. You look so happy." The ewe smiled, "I know you're okay now. To see you grow from my predator to a man... to a father. It was all worth it. All the years I've waited, it's all worth it..._

 _just to see you today."_

 _Her smile disappeared, her lips dipped into a pained arch._

 _"If only we have enough time because it looks like I'm gonna have to leave you once again." her voice cracks._

 _"I'll be okay. It will all be okay." Kenji leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "Athena, thank you for everything. Thank you for the love that gave us this life."_

 _Athena's cloven hand intertwined with Kenji's paw._

 _"I love you." The ewe whispered._

 _"I love you, too." The wolf replied._

 _Athena took a deep breath, her head drooped low, finding a perch on the wolf's chest, "Kenji, I'm tired. I wanna go to sleep."_

 _"I'm here," the wolf whispered, "I'm not going anywhere."_

 _A tiny smile appeared on Athena's lips. But only for a moment, as her eyes closed completely she let out a soft breath._

 _It had been her last one._

 _Kenji looked down upon the ewe. She looked peaceful._

 _A second later, he broke down into tears. Holding the love of his life as close to him as he can._

 _The screen fades to black._

The credits roll in.

"Oh God," Lauren chuckled, wiping her tears away with the back of her paw, "That scene always gets me."

"Wait, you've seen this movie before?" Nick asked.

"Countless of times," Judy answered.

The grey doe was just coming out of her sleepy daze. Just minutes into the film she had fallen asleep almost instantly. Just like her sister, she was positioned right between her boyfriend's legs, the fox's arms only loosely resting on the bunny's shoulders.

"It's still beautiful." Lauren said, "No matter how many times I see it. It still brings me to tears."

"I haven't seen this one before." Gideon commented, "I never really liked these kinds of movies but I kinda liked this one."

"I'm surprised you didn't cry," Lauren observed as she turned to look at her boyfriend, "You think I'm crying now, the first time Judy and I saw this I wept like a baby."

Nick looked down at Judy, "You've watched this before?"

"Only once," Judy shrugged, "Twice if you count this one."

"Did you cry?"

The grey rabbit shook her head, "Not really, I mean it was sad but it wasn't worth crying over. What about you?"

"It was okay, I guess." Nick answered, "For a foreign chick flick. What country did this film came from again?"

Gideon grabbed the DVD box and read the description, "Uh... A country called 'Philip-Pines'?"

"Honey, it's pronounced 'Philippines'," Lauren corrected.

"Philippines?" Nick echoed.

"It's a small country in Southeast Asia," Judy clarified, "The people there love their romantic movies."

"They could've picked a better tittle though," Nick quipped, "I mean come on; 'She's Dating The Predator?' could this movie be anymore litteral?"

"I think it suits the theme." said Judy, "I'll give it that much."

"They were also spot on with the casting," Lauren added, "The chemistry between the actors are amazing."

"I've never heared of these people," Nick said as skimmed over the cast credits, "Daniel Pawdilla, Caperine Bernardo, Dawn Woolzeta and Richard Howlez?"

Judy cocked an eyebrow at him, "What did you expect? It's a foreign movie."

"Well, whatever." The fox shrugged, "What are we watching next?"

Lauren rose from the chair got to her feet, heading straight towards the lined shelves.

She trailed her eyes over the alphabetized row of movie titles, "Let's see... How about the first Land Before Time movie? that's a classic." She suggested.

"Another tear jerker?" Judy grimaced, "Come on, Lauren."

"I don't know, I think she's onto something." Said Gideon, "Land Before Time was one of my favorite movies when I was a kid, made me cry a great deal when Little Foot's mama died."

"It's an okay movie," Nick commented, "But not enough to make me cry though. When it all comes down to it, it's just a cartoon."

"You didn't cry when Little Foot's mama died?" Gideon asked incredulously.

"Yes, it was so sad when the guy stopped drawing the dinosaur." Nick quipped.

While Gideon sent his fellow fox an unimpressed scowl, Lauren continued to look through the shelves, eventually finding another movie that was somewhat interesting.

She pulled out Titanic.

"Oooh how about this one!" she showed the DVD box, "Come on Judy! It's Lionardo DiCaprio, you used to have a huge crush on this guy."

"Lauren, you had a crush on him back then as well," Her sister pointed out, "Hell, in fact I'm pretty sure every little girl had a huge crush on him way back in the 90's."

Nick sent Gideon a wry smile, "I'm guesing you cried in this movie as well?"

The burly fox let out a displeased grunt before defensively replying: "They only had each other!"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Meanwhile, if Rose would have moved over an inch or two on that damn door Jack would still be alive."

"Okay, fine." Gideon huffed, "What if ya saw a sad little butterfly? Her left wing is broken for some reason."

"Well I'll be sad for the little thing but I'm not gonna cry." Nick answered as a matter of factly.

"Okay, but what if it cried, saying: Oh Mr. Nick, would you please help find my way home." The burly fox said, altering his voice a pitch higher. "Would you cry then?"

Nick merely laughed, "Cry? I just found a talking butterfly, I'm gonna be rich!"

To that, Gideon sent the other fox a hurt glare and declaring, "You're dead inside!" whilst pointing a claw at him.

"Alright, would you two please calm down." Lauren ordered, "It's only 9:30 so which means we still have time for one more movie before turning in for the night." She continued to look through the shelves, "Help me decide what's to watch."

The brown doe pulled out a random DVD box.

"How about 'Pirates Of The Clawabbean'?"

"Nah," came Judy's answer.

"Meh," followed by Nick.

"Nope," Then lastly Gideon, who had been the only one that sounded sincere.

"Pig Hero Six?"

"Nah..."

"Meh..."

"Nope..."

"Floatzen?"

"Nah..."

"Meh..."

"Nope..."

"Okay, how about a movie for more mature audiences?" Lauren suggested.

"How mature are we talking about here?" Nick asked.

"R-rated." Lauren replied, "It's an Eli Growl film."

"Eli Growl?" Judy echoed, "Never heard of him."

"He kinda sounds familiar to me," Nick said, "I think I've seen one of his films. That's the guy that made the Hostel franchise. What movie is that?"

Lauren read the Box, "Green Inferno."

"I haven't seen that one yet. That movie was released about a year ago, Finnick and I wanted to see it but we never had the time to do it." Nick said, "But knowing what Eli Growl did in the Hostel movies, it's only right that this movie is R-rated."

"What makes it R-rated?" Gideon curiously asked.

"One word: Gore." Nick readily answered, "Hardcore, blood fest, innards getting ripped apart, gore. The type of gore that could bring the Saw movies to shame. Which begs the question: Why do you have an R-rated splatter film in a house for bunnies?"

Lauren shrugged, "I don't know, maybe some our older siblings got a hold of this. And is it really that bad?" unnervingly, she regarded the DVD box in her paw.

"Well, I was talking about The Hostel films," Nick explained, "From what I could recall from the trailer, Green Inferno featured some college students getting lost in an amazon rainforest where they get eaten by vengeful primitive tribes."

"That sounds kind of cliché if you ask me." Judy commented, "I mean mammal-eating tribes living in a remote part of a jungle, hasn't that card been played already?"

"Well, compared to the other R-rated splatter films that I know of; Ibexas Chainsaw Massacre, Hills Have Eyes and the infamous Wrong Turn franchise. What sets apart Green Inferno is that it actually features an actual tribe, Eli Growl litterally flew to the Amazon to seek them out and surprisingly enough, the entire tribe agreed.

"That's one of the reasons why I wanted to see it in the first place, the premise of getting lost in a jungle and getting devoured by tribesmen sounds more believable than some inbred, cannibalistic weirdos living in the woods somewhere."

"Huh..." Judy began, a thoughtful expression adorning her face, "I didn't peg you as a horror movie buff, Nick. How do you know all that stuff?'

"I watched an interview of Eli Growl on Ewetube." the fox answered, "I can't find the time to watch it so I tried to learn all I can from the director himself."

"Meanwhile," Lauren suddenly spoke, "I never actually realized just how old you are, Nick."

The lanky fox cocked an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ibexas Chainsaw Massacre? Hills Have Eyes? Wrong Turn?," she listed off with her fingers, "You do realize those movies came out decades ago, right?"

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that," he confirmed, with a bit of ire peppering his tone, "Kind of uncalled for, if I may add. Are we watching Green Inferno or not?"

"Yeah yeah, don't get your dentures in twist, grandpa," She drawled as she moved towards the DVD player.

"This movie better be good, Nick." Judy said right before letting out a small yawn, "I'm already feeling sleepy again."

"Trust me, Fluff." Nick kissed the top of her head, "Eli Growl knows what he's doing."

The grey bunny merely rolled her eyes and proceeded to look at the projection.

Quietly she muttered: "I highly doubt it." just as the first image of the movie flashed through.

VVV

(Thirty minutes later...)

"Okay," Judy started, "I was wrong, Eli Growl knows what he's doing."

And just as she said that, she scooped up some popcorn from a bowl and peacefully ate it.

As the movie went on, it showed a female jaguar, whom Judy came to know as one the leaders of the tribe, holding up a bloody, severed head of a cheetah, whose unfortunate demise mirrored it's agonized mask of rigor Morris, in a way that made it show that the mammal had suffered a great deal of pain.

"See? What did I tell ya?"

Behind her, Nick looked down onto the grey bunny, a knowing look adorning his expression.

Though it may not seem like it, the lanky fox was on edge.

But of course, why wouldn't he be?; he had just watched some poor feline get torn apart limb from limb and went through decapitation.

Nick had to admit though: Eli Growl has not yet disappointed the world horror and splatter films.

Evidently, the effects looked so real.

Too real...

A shiver ran down the fox's spine.

All that just happened in the last few minutes. Nick glance down at Judy, simply observing her reaction... Or lack thereof.

Throught the entire bloody scene, Judy continued watching, barely even flinching. Just sitting there, shoveling popcorn into her mouth.

"So," he chose to pick his words carefully, "What do you think of the movie so far?"

"Well," Judy hesitated, "It's bloody...?"

Despite his discomfort, Nick managed to pull up a smile and chuckle, "Taking on an obvious approach. I like it."

"I wasn't finished."

"I know."

"It's... I don't know," she shook her head indecisively, "This is probably the most bloodiest movie I have ever watched. And I've seen Mel Kitson's Apocalypto. It's so graphic, I'm having trouble believing that it's just a movie."

"So you're saying you don't like it?" Nick asked.

"Well no, not really. I don't hate it," she clarified, "I can appreciate the top notch special effects and make up to pull off something as grotesque as this. But come on, was the eye gauging and tongue cutting really that necessary?"

"Hey, it's a splatter film," Nick shrugged, "The eye gauging and tongue cutting are as necessary as the dismemberment and decapition. In other words, the bloodier the better."

Judy mulled over those words in her head for a moment. Then immediately decided that she needed to get a second opinion.

"What do you guys think?", She called through the door.

Through the entrance of the room and across the hall came a sickly "Oh God!" followed by a wet, guttural gag and then the sound of something splattering into water.

"Oh sweet mother of mercy!" Gideon begged, right after a spew of vomit came flying out of his mouth, "Why in tarnation did ya let me watch that!"

It happened so quickly, luckily though Lauren sensed what was coming and located the nearest the bathroom; Just right across the hall. It was quite a comedic sight to see Gideon practically hop on one leg towards the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach in the toilet.

Suffice to say, Gideon did not have the stomach for splatter films.

"It's okay, Honey." Lauren was there to rub his back, in order to sooth her boyfriend, "Just let it all out, you'll be fine, Sweetie."

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," the sick fox moaned, before another gag reflex took over. Bracing himself over the brim of the toilet and wretching into it.

Back inside the viewing room, Nick and Judy shared an unsure look. Though it seemed clear that they were thinking the same thing. One of them just has to voice it out.

And eventually it was Judy who suggested: "Wanna cut this movie short and Floatzen instead?"

To which, Nick readily replied with a short but sweet: "Absolutely, one hundred percent."

 **And cut there!**

 **Hi it's me! How are you doing?**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I have been enjoying my summer vacation a bit excessively. But I am back now with a brand new chapter.**

 **I hope you guys appreciate the not so subtle reference I've put in here. Ranging from FRIENDS and Green Inferno to local Philippine movie references and actor names.**

 **Judy's line: "The people there love their romantic movies." That is not some stereo type. We Filipinos love Romantic movies :)**


	20. Chapter 20

"Promise you'd call?"

"Yes."

"Promise you'll eat enough?"

"I already do that."

"Promise you'll be careful when on the job?"

Judy groaned at her parents, "Mom, Dad."

The grey bunny rolled her eyes at the overly recited, protective mantra of her parents.

While Nick was getting the car ready, packing food for the road and other edibles to bring back to Zootopia, Bonnie and Stu had pulled their daughter aside for a little chat. 'Little' being an understatement.

"Now Judy," Bonnie said with a leveled tone, "We just want you to be safe."

"You're mother's right," Stu followed, "You know we're just looking out for~"

'And blah blah blah blah...'

Judy supressed the urge to roll her eyes, the feeling was strong, it definitely was. But she couldn't risk hurting both her parent's feelings.

"... And for me and your mother's peace of mind, we just hope that you take good care of yourself." Stu concluded.

"Of course dad." the grey bunny agreed, even though she merely heard a quarter of whatever her father had just said.

"And try to come back home if you have the time." Said Bonnie, "We miss you so much when you leave."

"Absolutely, Mom." Judy nodded.

"And bring Nicholas along with you," The older bunny added, "We've grown quite a liking for him."

"Of course." the young doe said, then glancing towards her car where she noticed that Nick was just about done packing the car. Also taking notice of her younger siblings watching the fox curiously.

"I should get to the car." the grey bunny said to her parents, "You can say goodbye to Nick and see us off."

"Glad to Bun-bun." Her mother replied affectionately.

Judy smiled before making her way to the car, her parents trailing behind her.

Nick had just packed the last food item into the car when he saw Judy coming his way with her parents. He put on a smile.

"Ready to go?" asked the fox.

The grey bunny nodded, "Yup."

Nick then focused his attention on her parents, "Mr. and Mrs Hopps, thank you for such a wonderful time," he held out his paw, intending to receive a pawshake, "You know, aside from the hostile ex-boyfriend and his deliberate attempt on our lives but you know, pluses and minuses."

Judy couldn't help but roll her eyes at her boyfriend's quip, though her parents didn't seem to mind as they ignored Nick's paw and pulled him into a hug. Nick was surprised, but did not turn away the affectionate gesture.

"Now you take care of our daughter, Nicholas." Bonnie said after she and her husband pulled away from him.

"Don't worry, Mrs Hopps. I'll keep an eye on her." Nick reassured her.

"Make sure she takes care of herself," Stu added, "You know how she gets with her job."

Nick nodded respectfully, "I'll personally see to that, Mr. Hopps."

Both parents smiled at the fox. Having been said everything that they had to say they didn't add anything further. Nick returned their smile before walking off, entering the car in the passenger's seat.

Judy saw the entire exchange, she felt a pang of joy that her parents had taken to liking Nick so quickly.

"Hey."

The grey bunny turned at the voice behind her.

She instantly met eyes with Lauren, with Gideon by her side. The burly fox was supporting himself with his crutches.

"Seriously?", Lauren sent her sister a wry yet playful look, "You're going to leave without saying goodbye to your favorite sister?"

"Hm," Judy hummed in thought, "That's funny, I don't remember you being my favorite."

"Oh haha, you're such a smart-ass." the brown doe replied sarcastically.

Judy merely chuckled before she held her arms apart, inviting Lauren to embrace her, to which the brown doe readily took.

"I'm gonna miss you." Judy said as she pressed her cheek against Lauren.

"I'll miss you too, Sis." Lauren replied.

"You know I'll be back when I have the time," said Judy as she broke away from her sister.

"You better," Lauren mock-warned, "I don't have time to wait another year and a half just to see your stupid face."

Her sister rolled her eyes, "Gee, I love you too."

Both bunnies shared a laugh. Judy then turned her attention to Gideon.

"Your turn, you big lug."

She wrapped her arms around the fox's middle and hugged him for full three seconds.

"You take good care of my sister, Gideon Grey." she ordered lightheartedly.

The husky fox sent her a smile, "Don't worry now, Officer. I've been doing that for three whole years, ain't about to stop now."

Laure let out a snort, "Though lately I feel like I've been taking care of you."

"Only for a short time, Darlin'," Gideon reminded her, "Once these crutches are off I'll be pampering you like a queen."

The brown doe rolled her eyes, "Ugh, promises promises."

"You know ya love me." He quipped.

"In your dreams maybe." she retorted.

"Oh," Gideon gasped, clutching his chest in feigned sorrow, "My poor heart! My bunny love don't love no more!"

"Quiet down you big baby!"

Lauren's elbow connected with his side. It barely hurt, Lauren hadn't put any real force into it. Though Gideon acted as if she had.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, "She's even hurting me now! Judy! Arrest her on account of domestic abuse."

Lauren huffed, "Oh for crying out loud!"

Her paws firmly gripped his face, pulling him down to her height before landing a kiss on his cheek.

"There, better?"

"Nu-uh," he replied childishly, "I'm still hurting, kiss my other cheek."

Lauren sighed but still gave him a light peck on his other cheek.

"Nope, still hurts. Kiss my forehead."

With an eye roll, she stood on her toes, landing her lips between the gap of his hair.

"Getting better now," he smiled slightly, "Do my nose next."

Slowly losing her patience now, the brown doe kissed his black nose quickly.

"There, all better?" she asked.

"Now kiss me on the lips." he said.

Patience completely gone, she opened her mouth to complain.

"Now see here- oomph!"

She was immediately cut off by his muzzle connecting with her own. Quickly as he kissed her, he left her stunned and blushing, her anger instantly vanishing.

"Now, tell me ya love me back." Gideon said.

Lauren sighed at her boyfriend's antics. Though she had to admit, she couldn't really resist saying those words to him. Not when his tail was wagging behind him like that.

"I love you too, you big furry idiot." she confessed.

"Yeah but I'm your big furry idiot." he shot back as he affectionately rubbed his nose against hers.

"Unfortunately." Lauren quipped back, yet did nothing to turn him away, merely nuzzling back.

A sweet exchange as it was, yet it nearly lasted a good five seconds before the sound of fake gagging noises filled the air.

"Ugh!", Judy feigned a dryheave, "That kind of display should be illegal! God, get a room!"

"What the hell are you still doing here?!" Lauren exclaimed as she pulled away from Gideon's nose, "Go on! Get outta here! This ain't no peepshow!"

Judy managed to chuckle, shaking her head wistfully as she watched Lauren continued to nuzzle Gideon. In her mind she hoped that once she comes back to Bunny burrow those two would remain the same; happy and in love.

She walked off towards her car, boarding the driver's seat and putting on her seatbelt.

She turned to Nick, "Ready to go home?"

"Absolutely," he answered with a smile.

With that, Judy turned on the ignition and began to drive off.

Honking the horn twice, she brought a paw out of the window to wave to her parents and her sister one last time.

VVV

"You know," Nick began, after a good thirty minutes of amicable silence, "Last Sunday seemed like forever ago. I'm kinda glad we're going home now."

"A lot has happened, Nick." Judy replied as a matter of factly, as she focused her eyes on the road, "You know, I gotta say, I liked how you managed to deal with all that's happened this weekend without losing your mind."

Nick chuckled, "It wasn't easy fluff, I tell ya. I don't know how you managed living there for most of your life."

"Ever think of coming back with me? In Christmas or Thanksgiving giving maybe?"

"Eh let's see." The fox shrugged, "I gotta check in with mother first and-"

Judy spared him glance when he stopped abruptly.

"And what?" she urged.

"Well, yeah I gotta know if she has anything planned for the holidays." he concluded, though Judy could tell that something was bothering him.

"Come to think of it," Judy began, "You have never mentioned your mother before now."

"It never came up."

"Well, can you tell me about her?"

"Er... She's alright," Came his short answer, "Kind of strict though."

"Do you still talk with her?"

"Occasionally."

"How often is occasionally?"

"Er... At least two, three times..."

"A month?" she offered.

"Try a year."

"Oh my God, Nick!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's not as bad as it sounds, she's mostly busy with work and it's best not to bother her sometimes."

"No," she shook her head, "That's not going to cut it, once we get back to Zootopia, you're going to call your mother."

"But what am I supposed to talk to her about?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me?" she set him withering glare, "She's your mother, Nick. It doesn't matter what you talk about with her, what matters is that you bothered to call. Ask her about work or talk about how her day went, it doesn't matter, so long as you call."

"I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because she's always busy," he simply answered, "My mother is a work oriented vixen, for the majority of my life that's how I knew her, I can't just bother her like that or there will be consequences."

"You're thiry-two years old," she mentioned incredulously, "What could she possibly do to you?"

The fox breathed a sigh, "Judy, you have no idea how terrifying an angry vixen is, especially if that vixen was your mother."

"Is she really that bad?"

"Well, as far as being a mother goes, she's definitely great. If I'm any indication I'd say she raised me right."

"I feel like there's a huge 'But' coming on."

"You're not wrong," he told her, "She's great and all but, she is quite strict and protective."

He paused, glancing to the window of the passenger seat. Nick watched languidly watching the scenery pass by as the car drove on. Memories of him in earlier years flooding back to him.

"I suppose I can't blame her," he added, "Single mother, doing two jobs and raising her only child can do that to a vixen."

"Must have been hard." Judy said.

"Eh, it wasn't all that bad. She's was a strong woman back then. And even today." he grew a fond smile, "You wouldn't believe it, at 58 years of age she could still hit like she was in her early 40's."

A thought came to Judy, "You'd think she'd like me?"

The tod took as second as he scratched at his neck, thinking of what he could answer.

"Probably..." He finally answered, shrugging with uncertainty "Maybe..."

The grey doe let out a soft sigh.

'Better than a no' she thought.

VVV

Two hours into the drive, the car fell into an amicable silence. Somewhere along the way Nick had turned on the radio, with bored, tired eyes he watched the world go by through the passenger side window; trees, fences and the occasional house flew by as they drove.

The steady hum of the car was drowned out by the voice of the DJ in the radio; the constant buzz of the static made everything calm and peaceful.

'And it is now 9:45 in the AM, you have been listening to "Tri-Burrow Morning rush" this is your friendly neighborhood DJ, DJ Thumper thank you for tuning in. Coming up next on "FNF-TB Radio"- BZZT!

-'And that was Jason Mr'cat with his number one song 'The Remedy' you heard it first right here on 'ZRS-Sahara Radio'. Coming up next is another chill song just right for the morning atmosphere here comes Green Hay's Time of your life.'

"Any minute now we'll be back in Zootopia." Judy announced, noting the sudden change in the radio.

"That's good." Nick replied before letting out a yawn that could've dislocated his jaw, "Because the first thing I'm gonna do when we get home is sleep."

Judy sent him a look, "It's almost ten in the morning, the day has barely begun and all you wanna do is sleep?"

"Hey, I won't be doing it alone," his expression turned suggestively, "We could crash at my couch and cuddle till noon."

The grey doe laughed despite of how cheesy that sounded.

"Tempting," she hummed, "Buuut no."

"Oh come on," he rolled his eyes, "Aren't you even tired after all that happened this weekend?"

The grey bunny turned the wheel as the car switched lanes, "Oh I am. But I could think of a lot of better things to do than just sleep all day."

"Not all day, just till noon."

"Won't make difference to me. Lazing around is just not in my nature."

"Your boss gave you the week off," Nick reminded her, "You can afford to laze around just this once."

"You know, being productive for a day won't kill you. And don't you have one of those freelancing jobs that have to do?"

He smirked, "A good thing about freelance jobs sweetheart is that I only HAVE to do them when I'm actually needed. I'm not getting any calls right now so I don't think I have any work to do."

"So you'll just gonna be lazing around? That's your alternative?" she ask.

"Well, not exactly lazing around just resting after a long car ride," he explained, "Think of it as jet lag, only less airborne."

Judy let out a snort, "Gotta be the most dumbest thing to every come out of your mouth. And I've heard dumber."

"I'm tired, my brain doesn't work well if I'm tired." Nick reasoned.

"Then you probably get tired a lot." she retorted.

"Ouch." he cringed, setting a paw over his chest, "She seems so sweet yet her tongue is lethal."

The grey bunny couldn't help but laugh at the over dramatic line.

"Okay fine," she lamented, "I'll let you sleep till noon."

"Thank you," he leaned over and gave her quick on her cheek.

"Oh no, don't thank me just yet." As pleasant as the kiss was she was still determined to follow through with her plan, "Not a minute after noon we're going to find something to do together. Deal?"

"You're the boss, sweetheart."

Pleased, Judy focused her attention back to the road, letting Nick recline the passenger seat to take a nap.

VVV

"Finally," Nick huffed as he got out of the car. Stretching his arms up in the air to get the kinks out of them. He looked around once, then instantly recognizing one of the vehicles that was parked on the side of the road. He had to wonder what Finnick's van was doing there.

It had been 10:30am when they got home, surprisingly they hadn't encountered much traffic on the way.

Judy got herself out of the driveway seat, "Help me get the food that we brought inside, most of the fruit needs to be refrigerated."

"Gotcha." The fox nodded once and proceeded to unload all of the food items from the car, he carried as much of the baskets as he could before Judy helped him out with the rest.

Not even a second after they entered the building, loud obnoxious music filled the air.

"What in fresh hell?" Nick wondered aloud.

"There you are!"

"Bah!" The tod flinched nearly dropping baskets from his arms.

Both he and Judy turned to see an irate looking female skunk glaring at them, though more specifically she was glaring at Nick.

"Ah Ms. LeClaire!" Coming down from his initial reaction, Nick adopted a more friendly demeanor, like he does when he's talking to one of his tenants.

Judy observed the the skunk. The grey bunny was not unfamiliar with Ms. LeClaire, from the time she spent living in Nick's apartment building the grey doe had, in occasion, seen the female skunk walking about the building.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ms. LeClaire demanded.

"Bunny Burrow Ms. LeClaire," he answered, still not dropping his friendly expression, "I was meeting Judy's parents."

Ms. LeClaire raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

He gestured to Judy, to which the bunny took as her cue to finally talk.

"Hi," she would've waived a paw if they hadn't been occupied by baskets. So instead she settled to smile.

"I'm Judy, we arrived from Bunny Burrow just now. Is there anything we can help you with?"

"IS there anything that you can help me with?", the skunk shot back, "Sure, you hear that loud music?"

"Yes, of course we do." Nick answered.

"It's coming from YOUR apartment Mr. Wilde." LeClaire sharply informed.

"Yeah," the fox sighed, "I figured as much." he didn't have to put two and two together to know who was playing that loud music.

'Oh God, Finnick what did you do this time?'

He should have known. The fennec fox's van that was parked outside should have been a big clue.

"That pint sized fox friend of yours had been going at it since last night!" Ms. LeClaire continued, "He had the gal to throw a party so loud it woke up the entire building. I had half a mind to call the police but since your here now", she pointed to Judy, "I want you to get that lousy mammal out of here!"

"Don't worry about a thing Ms. LeClaire," said Judy, her instincts as a police officer instantly kicking in, "Just get back to your apartment and we'll take care of everything."

The female skunk huffed for the final time before retreat up the stairs, leaving the couple to deal with the loud mess.

Nick let out a long sigh, "I really don't wanna deal with any of this right now. "

Judy shot her boyfriend a sympathetic look, "I know, but we kinda have to."

The red fox groaned, hating the way her statement made sense.

"Let's just put these baskets by your door and pick them up later once we're done talking to Finnick," she offered.

Nick sighed again, "Sure."

They've placed the food baskets by Nick's door in a neat row before entering his apartment.

They took one look at the living room and...

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers." Judy said under her breath.

"That's it," Nick said as he looked around his home, "I'm gonna kill him."

Piles of garbage, confetti and discarded beer cups littered the entire floor. Remnants of food plates and bowls occupied the sofa and coffee table. The rest of the furniture were at best crooked and misplaced and at worst overturned and upside down.

And in the middle of all this mayhem was a brown curled up furry body, witlessly snoring on the floor (Strangely enough, it was the only part of the floor that wasn't covered in trash), all the while oblivious to the two mammals that walked into the room.

Judy had managed to locate the sound system and promptly turned off the music. The fennec's snoring seemed to get louder with the obnoxious music to drown it.

"Would you look at all this mess?" Judy said, disbelieving the fact that somebody as small as Finnick would be responsible for this.

Glancing to the sofa, Nick found an air horn wedged between the cushions. He hummed and took the horn into his paw.

Then without even a second thought, the fox pointed the horn directly at Finnick's face.

*HOOOOOOOOONK!*

Needles to say, it worked like a charm.

The miniscule vulpine jumped out of his comfortable position on the floor, startled and clueless but definitely awake.

Nick chuckled, satisfied with the outcome. Judy rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's immaturity.

"Wakey Wakey, Fennec foxy!" he chanted.

"Nick, what the fuck!?" Finnick yelled, displeased by the way he was woken up. But unfortunately, Nick wasn't having any of that.

"What in the world happened here?" asked the red fox.

"Nothing," Finnick answered, "It was just a small get together."

From the kitchen, Judy inquired: "That involved a beer keg?"

The doe made her point by dragging an empty beer keg out of the kitchen, complete with a tap.

When the fennec saw Nick's glare, he sighed and opted to tell the truth.

"Okay fine, I threw a party." he confessed.

"That much I know," Nick shot back, "So does the entire building. What the hell were you thinking throwing a party without letting me know?"

"Because you would have said no."

"You're damn right I would've said no. And look at all this trash!" he gestured to the apartment, "I hope you're not expecting me to clean all this?"

"Well..."

"Finnick!"

"Okay," he huffed, "I'll clean it up."

"You better!" Nick exclaimed, "I'm tired Finnick, I wanted to get some rest, how am I supposed to do that with all this in the way?"

"You could rest at my place." Judy offered suddenly.

Nick raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

"Of course," she walked over to him, taking care in not stepping on any of the trash, most notably the puddle of (what she hoped was) beer pooling near her foot.

She handed him her keys, "Here, go to my place and lay down on the couch, I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I told you, some of the fruit that we brought from Bunny Burrow needs to be refrigerated."

"Well then you can use my fridge, I think it has enough room."

"Thank you," she leaned up and briefly kissed him, "Now go on and get some rest."

At the small affectionate gesture, Nick couldn't help but smile, that warm bubbly feeling instantly making itself known and pooled at the bottom of his stomach.

His smile left briefly as set his eyes back at Finnick.

"I want this place spotless, Finnick. You got that?" he ordered.

"Yeah yeah," the sand colored fox responded as he got himself in order.

Nick planted a quick on Judy's cheek before exiting the apartment.

"Okay," The doe began, "Talk to me Finnick."

"I'd rather not right now," Replied the fennec, "I have a shit-ton of trash to clean and I don't know where to start."

"How about start with the living room?" she suggested, "And then work your way to the kitchen. You can find a roll of trash bags under the bathroom sink."

Finnick shot her a curious look, "How did you know that?"

She shrugged, "I cleaned for Nick once when he had a fever a few weeks back, he was so sick he couldn't even take care of himself."

"So you can cook AND clean? Man, Nick is lucky to have you."

The bunny took breath, "I'll take that as complement I guess."

She stepped out for a few minutes and brought in four of the food baskets, slinging two them on each arm. She observed the apartment, pleased that Finnick was taking her advice; the tiny fox was collecting the trash into a large garbage bag, large enough that even could fit inside of it.

"So, what ever possessed you to throw a party?" she asked suddenly while making her way towards the fridge.

"I don't know, I wanted to I guess." he answered as he picked up an empty beer can and threw into the bag.

He hummed, then suddenly looked around the room. Looks as though he searching for something.

Sensing his unease Judy asked, "What's wrong?"

"Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?" he said.

"Well, from what I could imagine how that party last night went down I wouldn't be surprised." she quipped.

Finnick shrugged, "Eh, if I forgot about it then it ain't that important." and then promptly went back to cleaning.

Judy went back to stocking the fridge with fruits, then briefly stepping out again once she'd emptied the four baskets and to retrieve the remaining food items outside.

This went on for twenty minutes. It would've taken less time had she not spent an additional ten minutes in order to organize the food.

Satisfied with her work, she closed the fridge and stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room. Noticing right then that a considerable amount of the trash had disappeared.

"Well, looks like you got this under control Finnick." she mused.

She received a short grunt from the fennec as response. Judy reckoned that that's the best that she could get.

"I'm gonna join Nick upstairs, if you're hungry there's some fresh fruit in the fridge."

This time she received no response. Though it wouldn't have made a difference, Judy knew Finnick was mostly Nick's friend. She and the fennec weren't really that close, his being despondent did not surprise her.

Knowing that there wasn't anything else that needed to be said, the grey doe opted to leave without another word, leaving Finnick to his task.

Though unbeknownst to Judy, the fennec fox's mind couldn't stop raking itself for information. Trying to remember exactly what he had forgotten. What he said to Judy had been a farce, his undesire to talk had been the cause of that. But he knew this thing that he had forgotten was indeed important. Somehow it had involved a phone call... And that's about as far as his memory could serve him.

"Shit," he cursed, "This is gonna bite me in the ass, I'm sure of it."

VVV

Nick was sound asleep when Judy entered her apartment. Finding him on her couch, contently snoring away.

She smiled as she approached him. With soft paws, she ran her fingers through the fur on his face, caressing her thumb against his cheek.

At that moment, Judy figured that cuddling right next to him wouldn't be unwelcomed, she could use a nap as well.

With her mind made up, she burrowed into his arms and laid her head down near his chest. Her intrusion caused him to move, he mumbled something inaudible before his arms instinctively wrapped around her body; his one paw finding a perch on the small of her back, the other just below her shoulder blades.

Judy managed to suppress a giggle when he let out a content purr as he pulled her closer, this caused the length of his muzzle to rest comfortably on her shoulder.

They stayed that way.

Nick's steady breathing brought her into a peaceful daze. At this close proximity, his scent that she had come to love about him engulfed her, causing her eyes to go heavy. His heartbeat, slow but steady as it was, lulled her to sleep.

VVV

He didn't know what time it was, but Nick new he woke up too soon. At least, he thought he did.

A felt a familiar weight push against his body.

Judy stretched out her entire body before nuzzling back into Nick's chest, burrowing her nose into the small patch of fur that peaked out of his shirt.

He smiled. He then took a peak at the wall clock.

'12:15pm'

His smile grew wider, and adopted a more mischievous curl.

It was past noon, and Judy was asleep. If he played his cards right, he could sleep the afternoon away.

He was just about to lay his head back down when-

"If you go back to sleep, I'm going to bite you."

He paused, eyes darting down only to meet up with Judy's stern look.

He chuckled nervously, obviously not counting getting caught.

Judy untangled herself from him and sat up.

"Alright, get up Nick." she ordered.

"But I'm still tired," he whined, "I need more sleep."

"No you don't," she countered, "It's fifteen minutes past noon, you agreed that we'd do something together."

"But we are," he insisted, "We're cuddling, and we're together. That's enough for me."

"Awww, that's so sweet. Get up."

"Ugh, why are you so mean?"

He made a move to grasp her back into his arms, to which Judy had easily dodged by getting off the couch.

"I'm not being mean. As your girlfriend, it is basically my job to make sure that my boyfriend doesn't turn into a lazy bum."

"Well in that case, you're fired."

She sassed her hips, "You can't fire me. I'm union, bitch."

"Okay, NOW you're being mean."

Judy rolled her eyes heavenwards.

"Alright, come on." she grab hold of his arms and pulled him upright, "Up and at em, lazy fox."

He groaned, "What would it take for you to let me sleep a little longer."

She crossed her arms, "Okay, this should be good."

"Oh come on, the least you could do is hear me out."

"Fine."

Nick quirked an eyebrow, "If you let me sleep for at least four more hours, I cook anything you want in there," he pointed to her kitchen, "And I'll do anything YOU want in there," he pointed to her bedroom.

Judy let off a humorless chuckle.

She pointed to her kitchen, "Yeah you are," then at her bedroom, "And are you kidding me?"

"Oh come on." Nick whined, "It's a good deal."

"No deal," she shook her head, "And besides, you promised remember? That we'd do something together."

She pursed her lips, "You know looking back, I think we skipped a lot of steps in our relationship. I mean you've already my parents but we haven't even had a first date yet. Think about it."

He didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"You're right," he sighed, "Man, haven't even thought of that."

"So, now will you get up?" Jody asked.

"Sure." he smiled.

He got to his feet and hugged the grey bunny.

"So," he kissed the top of her head, "What do you wanna do?"

"Anything," she answered plainly, "Let's go out, see a movie or something."

"That's fine with me, we'll think of something to do after we get something to eat."

"There's that new restaurant that opened at Sahara Square." she suggested.

"Fantastic," he released her from her arms and started for the door, "You go and get ready while I go downstairs and get a set of new clothes."

"Do you think Finnick's done cleaning?" Judy asked.

"He'd better be for his sake, I might have to take away that spare key I gave him."

Suddenly, the mentioned fennec burst through the door. Quickly as he came in, he slammed it shut.

"Finnick, what the hell are you doing?" Nick asked, doubly surprised by his friend's sudden appearance.

From where she was standing, Judy noticed that the sand colored fox was bothered by something.

"Hopps," Finnick started, "You know that thing that I said I forgot?"

"Thing? What thing?" Nick looked to Judy for answers, "What is he talking about?"

Just then somebody was knocking at the door.

"You're about to find out." Finnick answered.

Confused on so many levels, Nick came up to the door and promptly pulled it open.

"Hi can I help yo-"

He stopped. His words instantly vanished.

"Hello Nicholas."

A vixen, old but not by much, stood in front of Nick.

Judy's mind also went into a complete stop when she heard Nick say:

"Hi Mom."

 **And cut there!**

 **I LIVE!**

 **Holy crap. I finally got to finish this!**

 **It's break season here in the Philippines for college students like me and I have just now finished this chapter. God, it is not easy being a Broadcast Student, that's all I'm going to say. It's just nice to be back.**

 **You'll probably see that I have used yet another FRIENDS reference in this Chapter and a bit of HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER references as well.**

 **Well, I guess that's it for this chapter. Let's just hope that the next one won't take longer than two weeks. See y'all!**


	21. Chapter 21

**It has come to my attention that this story is desperately in need of an ending.**

 **A reviewer made it known that this story had been dragging along for far too long now and I agree with him completely. Out of respect for the Zootopia fandom and respect for this story. It has to end.**

 **I think I could still do two more chapters out of this story before I end it. It had a good run, it really did. With over 500 reviews and a thousand follows, this is the most viewed story that I ever wrote.**

 **So without further ado here's the third to the last chapter of this story.**

"Hi mom."

Everyone in the room froze.

Judy couldn't believe it. Nick's mother was here, now! At a moment where she was completely caught off guard.

What would she do? Judy didn't want her first impression with Nick's mother to be like this, she didn't even had a chance to fix herself yet.

"What are you doing here?" she heard Nick ask, "Uh, I mean... Not that I don't want you here it's just that you usually call first."

The vixen raised a delicate eyebrow, "I did."

The Todd's heart rate began to haywire. Choosing his words carefully he asked, "When?"

"Didn't Finnick tell you?"

From sidelines, Finnick mumbled, "Shit."

Nick chuckled nervously, "Would you excuse me for a few minutes, mom? I just need to have a word with Finnick."

"Well I-"

His son closed the door before she could even complete her sentence.

Frantically, his eyes zoned in on the one mammal that could answer the thousand questions that's running in his mind right now.

And said mammal had been trying to pry the window open in a desperate way to escape.

Unfortunately for Finnick, it wouldn't even budge.

A red paw grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Hey let go!" exclaimed Finnick as Nick dangled him in the air by his shirt.

Judy rushed towards them, "Nick calm down, you should probably let him go."

"Not a chance! Why didn't you tell me my mother called?!"

"I forgot, okay? I can't remember when she called, probably last night when the party was still going on."

"Oh my God," Nick groaned, "Why? Why did I give you that spare key?"

He finally let him down. The fennec sighed as adjusted his shirt.

"Look," he started, "I messed up, okay? I could not be more sorry about this. I'll just go outside and explain everything to your mom, okay?"

"That won't be necessary."

The three mammals looked back to see the vixen had entered the apartment unnoticed.

"I'll just be needing a few minutes to talk to my son." she informed.

Her voice was leveled and calm, to Nick, that was a bad sign.

She heard him speak his name, "Nicholas," his son gulped, "Please step outside if you would?"

"Sure mom," he nodded.

His feet felt heavy, it seems as though the moment looked like a prisoner was walking to the firing range for execution.

Judy watched her boyfriend's mother walk out of her apartment, the fox himself following not a second later.

The last thing Judy saw was his bushy tail going through the door frame before the door closed.

VVV

"Okay," Nick began, "Let me just start by saying- Ow! Ear!"

"No," Mrs. Wilde pinched his son's ear harder ignoring his yelps, "Let ME start by saying that if you ever close the door on me again Nicholas Wilde, I wouldn't care if you are thirty-two years old, I will bend you over my knee and tan your hide into a deeper shade of red!" she pulled hard, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," he yelped, "It won't happen again."

"Good." she finally let go of his ear, "Now answer me, what is going on? I called last night expecting you to pick up, but to my surprise I was met by a slew of drunken voices and an obnoxious racket. It took me a few minutes until finally I heard Finnick on the other line.

"I asked him where you were and he said you weren't there, I told him that I would be coming today to visit you, but apparently he forgot to tell you. Would you mind telling me where you went and why hadn't you even bothered to tell me?"

"I was at Bunny Burrow for the weekend," he answered.

His response only baffled the vixen even further, "What were you doing in Bunny Burrow?"

"I'm currently seeing someone who lives there... Well used to live there, she lives in this building now, she's one of my tenants."

"Are there any other things that haven't you told me about?" she demanded, "You hadn't gotten a girl pregnant, I hope?"

"What? No!" he exclaimed, "I didn't get anyone pregnant!"

"Who is this girl that you've been seeing? Why haven't you told me that you've started dating again?"

"We just started going out, mom. I thought it would be too early for you meet her. Plus you said not to call you unless it was absolutely necessary."

"You thought that not telling your mother that you've started dating again wasn't necessary?" she quipped.

"Well no but-"

"Where is this girl?" she asked, perching her paws on her waist, "What's her name?"

"Her name is Judy Hopps, mother. She lives in this apartment," he gestured behind him.

"I didn't see a vixen in there." she said, "All I saw was Finnick and some bunny girl."

Nick chuckled nervously, "Well yeah, that bunny girl WAS Judy."

Mrs. Wilde stared at her son as if he'd grown a second head.

"Well this just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" she asked rhetorically.

"Now mom, before you say anything else, Judy happens to be wonderful girl. She's a complete contrast to Claudette. She may be a bunny but she cares about me very much, and I'm lucky to have met her."

"Her being a bunny isn't in the list of my worries." she informed.

"It's not?"

Mrs. Wilde huffed, "I'm not prejudiced, dear. But I am curious about this new female in your life, as it is my job to know if my son is happy."

"I am happy, mom." he took a deep breath, "Judy makes me happy. For a long time since Claudette broke my heart, I thought I wouldn't feel happy ever again but here I am.

"Judy is a wonderful girl. So please don't try and scare her off."

"I wouldn't even think about doing that, dear. But I'm still going to give her the third degree."

Her son groaned.

"Now don't you make that noise at me," she scolded, "This girl is going to have to think twice before trying to take away my little boy."

"Oh God, please don't call me that in front of her," Nick begged, "I wouldn't hear the end of it."

Mrs. Wilde laughed at his son, "No promises dear. Now, get that doe out in this hallway and let me see what she's got."

VVV

A pang of relief and dread hit Judy when the door finally opened. Nick's head appeared through the gap.

"Judy, my mother would like to have a word with you." he meekly said.

Out of the blue, a paw connected with his head, making him yelp.

Mrs. Wilde pushed her son into the apartment, opening the door the all the way.

She glared at Nick scoldingly, "Make it sound like a death sentence, why don't you?"

"Mom!" he whined, rubbing the smarting area where his mother had hit him.

The strict vixen wasn't having any of that, "Sit!" she pointed to the couch.

The Todd quickly deflated and hung his head low, "Yes ma'am."

Feeling the tension in the room, Finnick thought that this might be a good time to leave. He moved his foot an inch-

And that was as far as he could go.

"Don't even think about it, Finnick." Mrs. Wilde ordered, "You may not be the one I'm after right now but don't you dare think that I have forgotten about that mess you made."

The sand colored fox gulped, "Sorry, Mrs. Wilde."

"Sorry isn't going to cover it," She said, "I'll deal with you later, right now I want you to go back down there clean that apartment spotless. Do I make myself clear?"

His brown ears pressed against his skull, "Yes ma'am."

She pointed to the door, "March."

Without saying anything else for fear of the vixen's wrath, the fennec fox quickly made his way out of the room, closing the door as he went by it.

The resounding click of the the door knob signaled what was about to come. Like the calm before the storm, it lasted a few seconds.

Then Mrs. Wilde turned and said, "Judy."

A chill went up the rabbit's spine. The way the vixen spoke her name so calmly, it unnerved her.

"Y-yes, Mrs. Wilde?" she stuttered.

The vixen's gaze lost none of its cold resolve.

"Sit right next to my son, would you?" she ordered, "I believe that both of you have some explaining to do."

"Of course, Mrs. Wilde."

To be perfectly honest with herself, Judy could admit that within ten seconds after she met her, Mrs. Wilde was a terrifying female. Not in a threatening predatory way, but in a strict, parental figure kind of way.

Nick hadn't been wrong when he described her. The vixen looked strict, and acted strict. She held a huge resemblance to her son which wasn't surprising; they had the same nose, same eyes and ears, yet her fur had a much lighter shade of red than her son's, added with a few white streaks here and there due to her age.

She wore a bluish grey blazer over a violet blouse, pressed and clean without a hint of wrinkles, with a black business skirt.

"Now," the vixen spoke, laying her purse down on the coffee table,"From the beginning, tell me exactly how this-" she gestured to both of them, "Happened."

The young couple exchanged brief looks with each other, Right before Judy took a deep breath.

"Okay," she began, "It all started when I first moved here."

VVV

They told her everything. And by everything, it really meant everything.

From their meeting, to that botched massage session and all the way down to their visit to Bunny Burrow and the near death experience that came with it.

Mrs. Wilde remained expressionless throughout the entire narrative to which did nothing to help the young couple's nerves.

And once they concluded, a tense silence filled the room. Neither tod nor doe moved a muscle as they waited for the older vixen for the verdict.

When Mrs. Wilde finally opened her mouth to talk, it wasn't the words that they expected.

"Nicholas, go downstairs and help Finnick clean up."

Nick's heart nearly stopped, his eyes widened at the sudden order.

"What?" He managed to say.

"Did I stutter, son?" asked the vixen, "Was I not clear enough?"

"Y-you were, but it's just..." The tod trailed off, sending a worried look to the bunny beside him.

Mrs. Wilde sighed, "I'm not going to hurt your girlfriend, Son. I just want to talk to her. Is that too much to ask?"

"Well no-"

"Then good!" She exclaimed, effectively cutting Nick off, "Go down there and clean up your room."

Despite the current mood of the situation, Nick allowed himself a smile.

"Now those are some words that I haven't heard in while." He joked.

Mrs. Wilde laughed lightly, "Yes yes, you're amused. Now go back down there and get to cleaning."

"Alright," he relented.

The tod paused to glance at Judy.

"I'll see you later, okay?" He said.

Judy nodded once, if not looking a bit unsure about the prospect of being alone with his mother.

Nick kissed her on the forehead, the soft contact slightly put Judy at ease. Though short lived as it was when the tod had left the room, leaving her with Mrs. Wilde.

"So," Mrs. Wilde began, "Who are you, Judy Hopps?"

The old vixen quirked an eyebrow, "And don't you give me some bland answer, like plainly telling me your name. I want the whole package."

Confused, the bunny's nose twitched curiously, "Whole Package?"

"Yes," the vixen nodded, "The various things that make up the sum of you. Your dreams, your ambitions, your visions for the future. Those sort of things."

Something had changed, Judy noticed. Like the vixen had transformed into something completely different; the vixen who came in earlier had been strict and terrifying.

Now though... This female in front of her was smiling now. Her eyes, previously hard and calculating, now light and encouraging.

"I'm confused," Judy said, "Am I in trouble?"

To her surprise, Mrs. Wilde chuckled at her.

"Oh why in the world would you think that?" She asked.

"Well... Earlier you were-"

"Oh that!" Mrs. Wilde realised, "Oh don't you worry yourself with that, dear. It was only for my son's benefit."

Judy chose her words carefully, "So... I'm off the hook?"

The vixen smiled then shook her head, "Nope."

"But I thought-"

"Yes I did confirm that you were not in any real trouble, but you are not off the hook yet young lady, you and I still need to have a little chat about your supposed relationship with my son."

"Oh. Right, that." The bunny looked down sheepishly.

"You do understand my need to do this, don't you? You've been around my son long enough, you've probably known about his... Previous relationship."

Judy nodded, "I have a handful of times. Who was she?"

Mrs. Wilde's face turned sour once more, "A no good, two timing, backstabbing, slave driving bitch that shattered my son's heart into a million pieces."

"That part I already knew." Judy mentioned, "But Nick never went into detail about what she did. I can only assume she only cheated on him."

"Only cheated on him? Ha! She deceived him! She made my son into her personal cash point, and tricked him into believing that she loved him."

"Was it really that bad?" Judy asked.

"Worse," the vixen sighed, "You see the problem with my son is that when his emotions get involved he gives everything he has into it. He gave her almost everything he had until he had nothing left to give. That's what happened with Claudette.

"When it felt like she had had enough of my son she moved on to the next rich bastard that caught her eye. How she ended it with Nicholas was rather cruelly conniving."

"She cheated on him," Judy said.

Mrs. Wilde nodded, "That and she made a complete show of it."

Judy tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"She actually invited her new 'friend' into my son's own home and had sex on his bed."

"Oh my god, that's terrible!" Judy exclaimed.

"I know, but that wasn't even the worst part."

"There's more?"

"How much of this do you know?" asked Mrs. Wilde.

"Not much," Judy shrugged, "I asked about her once and he said he didn't want to talk about it."

"That's my son for you," the vixen sighed, "He shuts himself out if it meant not talking about something that reminds him of a painful memory. When Claudette left him, she left him a broken mammal.

"He didn't eat for almost two weeks and when Finnick and I finally got him to take a bite he got sick, deathly sick. I suppose you would know how delicate vulpine immune systems could be?"

"I do," Judy answered, "I took care of Nick once when he had a fever."

"You did?" Asked Mrs. Wilde, smiling slightly at the grey doe.

"Yeah, I fed him some mushroom soup and gave him some medicine, he was fine the next day."

The slight smile on the older female's face grew warmer with Judy's each word.

"Its nice to know that my son was in good paws," said Mrs. Wilde.

"Oh it was nothing, Mrs. Wilde. My parents raised me well, I was more than happy to do it."

"Veronica." Mrs. Wilde corrected.

"What?"

"You can call me Veronica, dear." She clarified, "You've earned that much."

It was a simple sentence, yet it meant what Judy had been seeking from Nick's mother; her trust. It made the young doe feel at ease knowing now that she approves of her being with her son.

"Now," Veronica started, "Let's have that little chat, huh?"

"Perhaps I should put some water on for tea before we get started," Judy suggested.

"Oh that would be lovely, dear." said Veronica, "Some Oolong if you have it."

Judy got off the sofa and sent the vixen a smile, "Coming right up."

'Beautiful, caring and polite' Veronica thought as she watched Judy disappear into the kitchen, 'She's going to do just fine, Son. She can fix your heart right up.'

VVV

A full hour passed.

With a final knot Nick closed up the last bag of trash before carrying it outside the building.

A number of other trash bags waited for him at the sidewalk, he tossed it into the pile and went back inside, not intending to look back at the mountain of garbage that previously littered his home. Its the garbage collector's problem now.

"Welp, that's the last of it," the tod dusted his paws to prove his point.

"Not really," Finnick came out of the kitchen, pushing out the beer keg, "What are we gonna do with this?"

Nick shrugged indifferently, "I don't know, maybe we could give it to a thrash metal band, I'm sure they could appreciate the new drum set."

Grunting, Finnick proceeded to push the empty keg out of the apartment, ignoring Nick entirely. For a little mammal, Finnick had the strength to push the keg out the door with relative ease.

The red fox let him be to his work. He huffed and took a glance around his apartment. He nodded once, approving that his home was in fact clean. With that previous task done and out of the way, he was left to wonder what was happening right now with Judy and his mother.

He tried not to let paranoia take over him, but with how intense his mother was he couldn't help but assume the worse. And assuming the worse could mean a lot of things; right now at this moment, his mother could be yelling at his poor girlfriend to the brink of tears.

Really, he IS trying. And seems to be failing.

Finnick decided to come back at that moment, sans bear keg. Rolling his shoulders to get the strain out of them from pushing a can that was nearly twice his size.

"Finnick."

The fennec fox looked up, "What?"

"What do you think they're doing up there?" Nick asked.

Finnick merely shrugged, "The hell should I know? Talking probably."

"About what?" Nick added.

"You gonna keep asking me these dumb questions for the entire day?" Finnick quipped back as he went by Nick, making his way to the fridge.

"I'm worried," Nick said

"What's the worst that could happen?" Casually pulling the fridge door open, the fennec poked his head into it, browsing it's contents, "Best case scenario, your mama's probably showing Hopps your baby pictures," He settled with a packet of fish jerky, ignoring the fruits entirely, and promptly closed the door.

"Worse case," he continued, "She won't approve of Hopps," he paused, taking a strip of jerky from the bag and popping it into his mouth, "But the last I checked, Mrs. Wilde loves you too much to ever do that to you. Judy ain't Claudette, plain and simple, your mom should be able to see that."

Nick wasn't expecting those words coming from Finnick. It calmed him down, slightly, but it helped.

"How long has it been since Claudette dumped your ass?" Asked Finnick as he jumped onto the sofa, "Three years, right?"

"Yeah," Nick nodded, "Three whole years. Can't believe it's been that long."

"Yeah, that's right," after pausing to take another bite of jerky he added, "Your mom knows you've been alone for far too long, and this bunny girl of yours is exactly what you need."

Of course Nick knew that. He didn't need Finnick to tell him that. He knew, right from the very beginning since he met Judy, that she was going to be the one.

It merely scared him to think that his own mother would be the reason to ruin it; her strict protectiveness scaring away his one (and could very well be his last) chance to be happy.

"Don't look now though," Finnick spoke up, voice slightly muffled by a full mouth, "They're coming down now."

Nick was about to ask who when he heard the unmistakable voice of his mother from outside, approaching towards the door.

The red fox turned to his friend, "Okay how did you-"

Finnick cut him off, pointing at his ears.

"These ain't for show." He levelly said.

Mrs. Wilde then entered the apartment, with Judy by her side, whom had finally changed into something more presentable; A pair of simple jeans and a grey T-shirt.

The older female was showing the grey bunny something of her phone. Although, Nick didn't have to wonder what his mother was doing for long. He just needed to listen.

"Oh here's a good one," cooed Veronica, "This is little Nicholas on his first Junior Ranger Scout meeting."

The vixen smiled as she showed Judy a picture of nine year old Nicholas, garbed in complete scout uniform.

"Ohhh sweet cheese and crackers," Judy squealed, "Nick, look at you! You were so cute!"

The old Nick groaned in embarrassment, while Finnick relished the fact that he had been right.

And obviously, Judy had not been wrong about her observations; kit Nick looked, as she had described, cute. Bright, wide eyes staring directly at the camera, his smile reaching ear to ear, a tiny snaggletooth peeking under his lips, and a pair of ears that were almost too big for his head.

He grew into them of course, as did everything else.

"Mother," he said with a begging tone, "Please stop."

"Oh come off it," huffed his mother, "It's been so long since I've ever shown anyone your kit pictures."

Nick sighed, "I would prefer if you didn't show them to anyone at all."

"Oh where's the fun in that?" Mrs. Wilde teased.

"Can I have a copy of the one where he was potty training?" Judy asked.

Nick's pupils dilated, sending his mother an annoyed look.

"You showed her that?" He whined.

Mrs. Wilde laughed despite of her son's suffering, "The life an old single vixen can be quite droll from time to time, thankfully I have a son to embarrass."

"I got the one where Nick was caked in mud after playing in the rain, Hopps." Finnick declared, "Its yours if you give me the potty training pic."

Nick ignored the dangerously unnerving twinkle in Judy's eyes to glare at the miniscule fox.

"What on earth are you going to use that for?" Nick demanded.

Finnick shrugged, "Blackmail."

The tod groaned, dragging a paw over his face in aggravation.

"So," he began, in an attempt to change the subject, hoping it would work, "What are we gonna do next?"

"Well, I for one could use a bit of food," answered Mrs. Wilde, "My time talking with Judith here got away from me and I'm afraid I haven't had my lunch yet."

"Well Veronica, Nick and I were planning on going out today before you arrived," Judy mentioned, "You should join us." She then glanced at Nick, "What do you think Nick?"

"I think that would be a great idea," Nick answered, "We were thinking of going to that new restaurant in Sahara Square."

"Oh how lovely," said Veronica, "I hear it's quite the establishment."

"Great, you girls wait by the car while I go and uh..." He gestured to his dirty shirt, "Freshen up."

"Of course dear."

As the two women went outside, Nick looked down at his ruined shirt once more and grimaced at the collective filth. He then made a straight path to his bathroom in order to dispose of it, before going into his bedroom to change.

"You know," Finnick called from the living room, "I think Hopps and your mom hit it off just fine."

Nick emerged minutes later with a new shirt on his back and fresh neck tie hanging loosely around his neck.

"I know." He smiled as he fixed his tie, "Did you hear what Judy called my mom?"

"First name basis already," confirmed the fennec, "Not bad for a first encounter with Mama Wilde."

With a final pull, Nick's tie was done.

"Guess you're right, I was worried for nothing." Nick said

"When are you ever going to realize that I'm always right?" Boasted Finnick.

Nick smirked, "Right, cuz throwing a party at my place without my consent and ultimately trashing it was such a good idea."

"Mammals make mistakes, leave me alone."

"Speaking of alone," Nick stopped by the door, "Are you going to be okay here all by yourself? You know... Without trashing it again?"

"Yeah yeah I'll be fine." Finnick shooed the red fox, "I got TV and jerky. What more could I ask for?"

"Want me to bring you something when we get back?"

"A burrito would be nice."

Finnick turned on the television and said nothing further. Nick took that as a cue to leave, no use in keeping his Judy and his mother waiting.

VVV

The afternoon sun greeted Nick as exited the apartment building. Warm and inviting, it heated his fur and it soothed him. Walking further out he spotted Judy and his mother standing near his car. He spied his mother bent down with her phone in her paw, undoubtedly showing the grey rabbit another one of his kit pictures. He repressed the urge to sigh as he approached the two females.

"Hey you two," he greeted, "Ready to go?"

Judy looked up first, "Yeah, for a minutes now. What took you so long?"

"I had to talk to Finnick about some things." He answered, opening the backseat door for his mother

"He better not make a mess of himself again." said Veronica after getting herself into the car.

"Don't worry mom, I think you've scared him straight already." The tod reassured before getting into the car himself. Judy got in, taking a seat on the passenger's side.

After making sure everyone was settled, Nick turned on the ignition and drove off.

VVV

The district of Sahara Square really does live up to its namesake. For Judy it was her first time here. From the car window the grey rabbit observed the visual plethora of colors, mammals and buildings blending perfectly with the rays of the sun beating down on artificial dessert environment. Judy couldn't wait to see what this place had to offer.

Just as soon as Nick finds a parking spot.

"Kinda crowded here today." Mrs. Wilde observed.

Both Nick and Judy merely silently agreed.

It took longer than expected to find the right parking space. Fortunately they were able to find one, just a block away from the aforementioned restaurant.

"I hope you don't mind a bit of walking mom," Nick said after they got out of the car.

"Oh it's quite fine dear," said Mrs. Wilde, "I may be old but I could still hold my own."

It came out of nowhere; a brown blur passed and Veronica felt a huge tug, knocking her off balance.

All three mammals looked up in time to see a weasel running away in full sprint with Veronica's purse in his clutches. Mammals scrambling out of the way as he ran.

At be sight of his mother on the ground, Nick quickly knelt down to help her up.

"Hey!" Nick exclaimed, "You son of a bitch! Get back here!"

"My purse!" Finally getting her second wind, Veronica realised what had happened, anger and frustration instantly took hold, "That damn hooligan!"

"I'm gonna call 911," Nick declared, "Judy, see if you-"

He turned and looked, Judy was nowhere near them.

"Judy?"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!"

*BAM!*

A loud thud was heard over the sound of the crowd. Nick looked up in time to see Judy tackling the weasel to the ground. The resulting impact made Nick and the surrounding mammals wince, while Mrs. Wilde looked on with approval.

"Get off me!" The weasel demanded, his face against the hot pavement.

"Not a chance dirt bag," Judy held the mustelid down by pressing against his back and pinioning his right arm against it, she then addressed the forming crowd, "Would somebody get me some rope please, and have somebody call the police for an attempted theft."

Nick appeared beside her with his own phone in paw, "Already done."

Veronica walked up and grabbed her purse from the weasel's paw.

"I'll take this!" She exclaimed, before leaning down and meeting the thug eye to eye, "I hope you rot in jail, you pathetic waste of fur."

Nick merely watched, unnerved by what the vixen had said.

"Harsh." Commented the tod.

Mrs. Wilde grunted and moved away not saying anything else.

A police car arrived fifteen minutes later and took the weasel into custody. While Judy talked to the police officer, a fellow Precinct One Officer; Officer Wolford, Nick tended to his mother, making sure that she wasn't hurt in anyway.

"Mom are you sure you're okay?" Nick asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes Nicholas, I'm fine." Mrs. Wilde huffed, "You can stop hovering over me, I merely fell down."

"Are you sure?"

Mrs. Wilde groaned.

The police car drove off, Judy made her way towards the two foxes.

"Well, that didn't take long," Judy started, "That weasel was apparently a notorious thief and has been wanted by the authorities for months now."

"Do we have to go to the precinct for a statement?" Nick asked.

Judy shook her head, "No, Wolford said it wasn't necessary. This street has multiple traffic cameras everywhere. That's all the proof they need."

"Well I hope that bastard gets locked away for a long time!" Mrs. Wilde exclaimed, "Pity you got to him first Judith, I would've given that weasel a kick in the arse."

"Mom," Nick spoke, "Please mind your blood pressure."

"My blood pressure's fine, dear."

"Well, hopefully you won't be seeing him again," Judy said, "After all he's been wanted for quite some time now, he's got a lot of theft charges over his head."

"Meanwhile, we still gotta eat." Nick mentioned, "You still up for that restaurant, mom?"

"Of course, son." Answered Veronica before straightening her clothing, "Let's go and get some food before something else happens."

"Absolutely," Nick nodded, "It's just right up this block."

As her son some went ahead to lead, Veronica walked close to Judy, leaning down slightly.

The vixen spoke, "By the way Judith."

The grey doe looked up, "Yes?"

A mischievous yet proud smile slightly creased Veronica's lips, "That was an exemplary tackle you did back there, dear."

Flattered, the Bunny's ears burned. Feeling sheepish all of sudden. It wasn't every time somebody complemented her tackles. But then again, nobody has ever done that.

"Oh well, you know. That's what we do at ZPD." Judy said.

Veronica hummed in agreement, "Quite so."

The three mammals stopped in front of a building after minutes of walking. The building, much like the ones that occupy the sunny district, was dessert themed. Aptly named "The Cactus Grill".

"Here we are." Nick announced, "The newest restaurant Sahara Square has to offer."

The todd went ahead and opened the door for his mother and girlfriend.

"Age before beauty." Nick quipped, making his mother laugh as she went inside.

As Judy went in as well, her outstretched ear felt Nick's nose briefly touching it. She looked up to see him smiling down at her, his eyes warm and affectionate.

She couldn't help but smile back, "What was that for?"

"An appreciative gesture," Nick answered, "Have I ever told you how awesome you are?"

Judy giggled, "Less than a couple of times."

"Well," Nick leaned quickly, planting a kiss on her forehead, "I gotta do that more often."

He paused for a breath.

"Thank you, darling." Nick said, "For what you did back there."

Judy reached over and adjusted his tie, "Anytime, sweetheart."

On that note, the couple held paws and let the door close behind them as they got inside.

 **And cut there!**

 **Well, here it is! The long awaited chapter. Damn, took me long enough huh?**

 **Anyway. A lot has happened to me in these first three months of 2018. Tons of homework, projects and film shootings. I honestly couldn't find a time to finish this chapter.**

 **And yes, the you have read the first A/N right; this story is about to end soon. Maybe two or chapters left. I think it's about time I put this story to rest, don't you? It had a good run.**

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. See you guys again soon.**

 **PS:**

 **I modeled Veronica Wilde after the reboot version of Mrs. Betina Beakley from DuckTales. Strict yet affectionate and understanding when needed.**

 **"I don't know maybe we could give it to a trash metal band, they could appreciate the new drum set."**

 **This is me directly referencing Nu-metal band Slipknot. A band that utilizes empty beer kegs as percussion and drum instruments. My fellow maggots might know what I'm talking about.**

 **PPS:**

 **I'M ON TUMBLR NOW!**

 **Search for Cookboss88 and check out my blog. Its small and fairly new, but hey it's mine. Don't forget to follow and if you have time, ask me about stuff, anything you wanna talk about.**


End file.
